The Fox Huntsman
by D-nasty
Summary: Given the chance at new life by Kami, Naruto finds himself in the world of Remnant full of Huntsmen and Huntresses with their mortal enemies the Grimm and evil forces. Watch as Naruto takes this new world by storm. Fox faunus Naruto. Naruto Harem.
1. Orange Trailer and Prolouge

**This story is dedicated to SoulEmbrace2010 and fairy tail dragon slayer. So I hope you love the chapter and the following up story.**

 **Harem is listed below.**

 **Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna, Weiss Schnee, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, Ling Rin(Fem Ren), Velvet Scarlatina, Coco Adel, Glynda Goodwitch, Cinder Falls, and Neopoliton.**

Orange Trailer and Prolouge

The sun was going down turning the blue sky into a orange afternoon in a city where everyone was doing there own buisness going about their usual day.

In a secluded part of town there was a tan skinned 17-year-old boy sitting on top of a water tower looking over the city and the beautiful orange afternoon glow.

He had spiky red hair with orange highlights almost like his hair was kinda on fire, ocean blue eyes, on top of his head were crimson fox ears sticking out, whisker marks on his cheeks. Wearing his Hunter outfit it was a blue muscle shirt and over it was a dark orange short sleeved hoodie that was zipped to the chest having a crimson spiral on his right chest with a large and long yellow scarf around his neck covering his mouth having both ends flowing on the back to his butt, orange bracelets on his wrists, black fingerless gloves with grey steel knuckles, gray baggy cargo jeans having a long crimson fox tail comming out of the back of his pants, and orange greave boots over his black combat boots, and his back was a large orange sword.

"I know I felt it around here somewhere." The redhead muttered standing up.

Suddenly he heard a noise behind him making him look back to see on the outskirts of the city a small group of large Grimm black wolves with bone masks, claws, and red eyes with yellow pupils known as the Beowolves trying to get past the barrier.

"I knew it. I'll have to tell the police about this after I take care of these guys." He said before taking the contraption off his back with his right hand and shifted it to Rifle Mode. "Time to put some dogs down." The redhead smirked.

He fired from his weapon launching a crimson blast using the recoil to launch him towards the group of Beowolves when he landed right in the middle of them they attackes and the redhead dodged and danced around them, shooting them in their vital areas not covered by their bony armor that dropped them instantly in various stylish ways before jumping over the last one, sticking his gun and shooting it in the back of the neck, with the Beowolf dropping as he landed.

Hearing a growl behind him the redhead turned his head to see more Beowolves as some got through the barrier making their way into the city making him sigh before he smirked.

With a flick of his wrists he shifted his rifle turn into a sword and twirled around slicing the Beowolves around him through the necks or through the guts killing them before he positioned his sword to the ground and fired it sending him up in the air. A couple of Beowolves leaped at the redhead trying to kill him from the air but it wasn't happening, as he pointed his sword behind him and fired with the recoil sending him towards the group swinging the blade and slicing the three Beowolves neck.

He shifted his sword backwards and fired using the recoil to send him to the ground where he turned into a orange blur with slashes appearing all over the area when the redhead appeared back where he landed with his sword over his chest and all the Beowolves fell down on the ground dead.

When that happend five more Beowolves came out of the woods of an attempt to an ambush in case he was weakend. Seeing this the redhead shifted his sword back into its sheathed form and place it back on his back, then he shifted his bracelets into Shot Gauntlets and Greaves before he punch one in the gut and shooting it with a crimson glow shot making a hole in the mid section.

Then he turned around and kicked one in the mouth as it tried to sneak attack him before he fired from his boots blasting it brains all over the place, the third wolf came right up to him and the blonde punched him twice in the gut before he grabbed it and slammed it on the ground and fired from both gauntlets killing it as the recoil sended him up in the air. The last two Beowolves jumped at him swiping their claws at the redhead but he blocked them using his Shot Gauntlets and kicked them in the chest using his Shot Greaves firing them into the ground where he landed and fired two punch shots to their heads killing them.

"Now to go after the strays." The redhead said before taking out his sword again and using his super fast speed to zoom into the city on top of building where he saw fifteen Beowolves running and jumping over building to get to the inoccent people miles away from them. "Not on my watch." The redhead said before he jumped down to a building and swung his sword cutting one of the wolves in half before he positioned his sword and fired another one the back of the neck blowing its head off.

The redhead got to running again right behind three of the dangerous wolves and raised his sword and shot one in the back of his head making the other two stop but that proved to be a bad move on their part as the blonde appeared before them before swinging his sword twice cutting them into discarded limbs.

He looked up to the other ten in a straight line in front of him so he positioned his sword behind him and fired while also using his super speed to zoom towards his prey as he moved then jumped, twirled, and spinned all around slashing, slicing, and firing to give him an edge to killing off the wolf bastards.

When he got to the last one he put his weapons on its neck and fired making the recoil slice its head clean off where the redhead jumped and flipped in the air before landing on a lone building with his sword on his right shoulder in front of the sunset as the wind blow his scarf wildly.

"Well that got my blood pumping." He said shifting his sword back into compact mode and place it on his back. "Now I better head off."

And with that he vanished.

 _ **...Later...**_

The redhead walked into a normal sized house and sat down on a living room couch and sighed.

"Sweety is that you?" A voice asked.

The redhead turned his head to see a woman walk in the living room from the kitchen. She brown hair what went to her shoulders and blue eyes wearing a blue blouse, green skirt that reached her ankles, and black shoes. She also had brown fox ears coming out of her head.

"Hey Mom. I just back from dealing with some Grimm that made it passed the citys barrier." The redhead said.

"Naruto Uzumaki what have I told you about going out and fighting Grimm?" The woman said sternly.

"To be cautious and not to bite off more than I can chew." The redhead sighed now known as Naruto Uzumaki.

"That's right." The woman nodded her head. "There are some Grimm out there that are more experienced and harder to kill than the average ones."

"I know May." Naruto said before he was bopped on the head.

"I am your mother dammit! Call me as such!" May shouted.

"Ow ok ok." Naruto laughed rubbing his head.

"Idiot." May smiled leaving the room to prepare for dinner.

Naruto sighed and leaned his head back to the couch looking up at the ceiling.

 _"Hard to imagine Kami gave a new life after the war."_ Naruto thought remembering how he came to the world of Remnant.

 _ **...Flashback...**_

"Where am I? What's going on?" Naruto asked weakly as he groggily got up. He looked around to see that he was in a white void as far as he could see that seemed to go for miles.

"I see you woke up." A voice said behind Naruto making him turn his head to see a woman with long silvery-blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a nicely fitted while extremely elegant looking white kimono smiling warmly at him. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person Naruto. I know you are wondering where you currently are and I'll answer that. You are in a limbo between life and death. As for myself, I am Kami, the creator of life."

Naruto could only nod dumbly knowing now that he was in the presence of Kami herself.

"Never knew Kami was so beautiful." Naruto muttered.

"Why thank you." Kami giggled hearing him making Naruto blush in embarrassment.

"So I'm in limbo right?" Naruto asked to make sure.

"That's right." Kami nodded.

"Am I to assume that the war's over and I won?" Naruto asked.

"Yes you did. You sacrifice your life to beat Madara and Kaguya after they took everything from you and you brought peace to the shinobi world." Kami said.

"That's all I could ask for." Naruto smiled leaning back on his arms and looking up before he looked at Kami. "So does this mean I get to join the others in the afterlife?"

"Not quite Naruto." Kami said.

"Whaddya mean?" Naruto asked confused.

"Me and your loved ones talked and we think you should be given another chance at life." Kami smiled.

"Seriously?" Naruto gaped in shock.

"Of couse Naruto. After everything you've done and been through you deserve to start over." Kami said.

"I-I don't know what to say." Naruto said.

"But before we do anything, I have two people who would love to talk to you." Kami said gesturing behind her to two people Naruto recognized instantly.

"Hinata! Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed happily seeing his two lovers again as he stood up and hugged them as said girls hugged him back.

"It's good to see you again Naruto." Hinata said hugging him tightly.

"How you been ya big lug." Sakura said hugging him just as tight.

"It's good to see you both again after what happend." Naruto said as they pulled away from each other. "So how's life treating you girls. Sorry the afterlife." He corrected himself.

"Pretty good suprisingly." Sakura smiled.

"Yeah, nothing I can complain about." Hinata giggled.

"I'm glad you two are doing well." Naruto grinned.

"So did Kami tell you about being given another chance at life?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah she did. I'm surprised you guys especially you two would want me to be given the chance. I figured you'd guys would want me here." Naruto said.

"We do Naruto, more than anything. But we feel you deserve to go have a better life than the one you previously had." Hinata said.

"She's right Naruto." Sakura agreed.

"I don't have a say in this do I?" Naruto laughed.

"Nope." Hinata and Sakura giggled.

"Alright. But I'm only doing this cause of you two." Naruto pouted smiling.

"Silly." Sakura smiled slapping him arm playfully.

"That's our Naruto." Hinata smiled.

"So are you ready Naruto?" Kami asked comming towards the three.

"One second." Naruto said turning to Kami before looking back at Hinata and Sakura and kissing each one passionately before hugging them both. "I love you both."

"We love you too." The girls said hugging him back before they seperated. "And don't try to kill yourself to see us again quicker!" They shouted.

"Got it." Naruto chuckled as Hinata and Sakura faded out leaving him and Kami alone. "I'm going to miss them."

"They want you to have another chance to be happy Naruto." Kami said placing her hand on his shoulder. "And I do too."

"Thanks." Naruto nodded. "So about this new chance at life."

"Right. I'm sending you to a new dimension. This place I'm sending you is called Ramnant, full of people called Huntsmen and Huntresses as well their enemies the Grimms." Kami smiled.

"Huntsmen and Huntresses? Grimm? What kind of place are you sending me to?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

"One I think you'll like." Kami giggled.

 _ **...Flashback ends...**_

After getting the rundown of what world he was being sent in and having his Uzumaki blood awaken as a gift Naruto was reborn and turned into a baby fox faunus where he would have all of his past abilities transported into a village where he was found by May and raised him as if he was her own. While it was ok there for awhile there were some complications that made them leave there when Naruto was at age 5 and come to the island Patch.

"And in a few months I'll be heading to Beacon." Naruto muttered smiling at the thought of attending Vale's most succesful academy.

"Naruto! Dinner's ready!" May shouted from the kitchen.

"Comming!" Naruto shouted getting up from the couch and into the kitchen where May was placing food on the table for the two of them. "Food look great Mom. As always."

"Why thank you." May giggled as they sat down and began to eat. "So are you ready for Beacon?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Naruto smiled.

"That's good sweety. You have so much potential. I just know you'll become a great Huntsman." May said placing her hand on Naruto's.

"Like mother like son right?" Naruto grinned.

"Exactly." May smiled.

With that the family of two enjoyed their dinner together while talking about their days and anything else.

Naruto had to admit though there were a few bumps in the road here and there, the new life Kami gave for him here in this new world was bearable.

And Naruto wouldn't trade it for anything.

 **Hope you all like the trailer. There is more to be seen in the next chapter.**


	2. A Robbery

**I have decided to take Cinder and Neo out of the harem in place for Winter Schnee.**

 **Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna, Weiss Schnee, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, Ling Rin(Fem Ren), Velvet Scarlatina, Coco Adel, Glynda Goodwitch, and Winter Schnee.**

Chapter 1 A Robbery

"Not a bad weapon." Naruto mussed looking at a magazine of the latest edition of Weapons and Huntresses Weekly.

Naruto was at a dust shop named From Dust Till Dawn, a dust shop where they, of course, sells Dust in either its powdered or crystal forms, along with books, tools, cartridges, scales, etc to do a little stocking up on dust and do a little reading.

"I agree that weapon packs some serious looking firepower." Naruto turned his head to see a cute 15-year-old girl with short black hair with a red tint that reaches down to her shoulders, silver eyes, pale white skin, a slender figure with B-cup breasts, and wearing a black and red outfit consisting of a red hooded cloak over a black blouse with red trimming, a black and red corset, a black frilly skirt also with red trimmings, black stocking, and black red laced boots, with a belt that holds large cartridges and a magazine pouch for her personal weapon with her symbol of a gray rose beside it, said weapon was red in a rectangular shape in it compact form on the back of her hips.

"Ruby? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I came by to do some late night reading on the latest weapons and I saw you standing there." Ruby smiled before raising an eyebrow. "Speaking of which, aren't you suppose to be home getting ready to go to Beacon?"

"I decided to get some fresh air for a while. I already finished packing everything I need." Naruto shrugged before looking back at the magazine. "You're free to read with me if you want Rubes." He smiled at his friend.

"Thanks Naruto! There's a reason why you're my best friend!" Ruby grinned before leaning into Naruto's side and placing her head on his shoulder to read with him sighing in content.

Naruto chuckled at her remembering how he and May meet Ruby and her family after they left their old village.

 _ **...Flashback 11 years ago...**_

May was walking through the forest with a huge backpack on her back carrying a unconcious 6-year-old Naruto in her arms wearing only black shorts.

Only he was covered in bandages wrapped around his torso, arms, right leg, and around his head.

May stopped to sit and lay against tree to catch her breath after four days of running from that horrible village that put her son in this state.

"M-May..." Naruto groaned comming to opening his eyes to look at May.

"Shhhh, it's ok honey. We're far away from that village." May soothed hugging Naruto close to her.

"I'm sorry." Naruto muttered. "Cause of me... I made you leave your home."

"Don't ever say that!" May said as tears appeared in her eyes. "Your the best thing that has ever happend to me. If it's anyone's fault, it's that bastard of a village hero who did this to you." She said holding Naruto tighter.

"Heh." Naruto chuckled weakly. "Remember how you found me?"

"How could I forget." May laughed softly. "You were just a baby fox faunus I found in my backyard. All alone with nothing but a blanket wrapped around you and a piece of paper that had your name on it saying take care of you."

"That was five years ago and you've treated me like a son ever since then." Naruto smiled.

"I know honey." May smiled kissing the top of his head and brushing his hair and fox ears. "And I promised I would always look after you. I guess I didn't do a very good job."

"You did a great job." Naruto looked up at May. "Your the best Mom I could ask for. And besides like you said it was that fake village hero's fault."

"But if I had been sharper sooner I could have prevented him from...!"

"Hey, Mom..."

Naruto raised his hand and placed it against her cheek wiping away her tears.

"It's ok. As long as I'm with you I can handle any kind of pain that throws itself at me." Naruto smiled making May smile back at him.

"Thanks you Naruto." May said gratefully.

May always feared she wouldn't make a good parent something she dreamed about being everyday besides being a Huntress. And when she found Naruto she thought god had finally answered her prayers and let her be a mom. After finding out what's been happening to Naruto right under her nose she felt as though she failed as a mother and was unfit to further raise Naruto. But here he was comforting her and telling her that she was the best mom he could ask for.

May was really grateful that Naruto was her son.

Naruto groaned and sat up in May's arms as she put him down.

"You going to be ok?" May asked.

"I should be fine." Naruto said moving his shoulders around.

"AHH!" Naruto and May's ears pitched up hearing that sound, and it wasn't that far from them. Looking at one another the two fox faunus' got up and moved to where they heard that sound. When they got there they saw a girl around Naruto's age with long blonde hair and lilac eyes wearing a tan sundress and brown shoes standing in front of a wagon that had another girl that looked two years younger than her with short black hair with a red tint and silver eyes wearing a black dress with a red cloak over it sitting in it.

Both girls were paralyzed with fear as six Beowolves were stalking towards them growling as five of them were making their way towards the girls while one was standing back and looked more boney and larger than the others.

"Beowolves." May frowned.

"And there about to attack those girls." Naruto growled before rushing in to help.

"Naruto wait!" May shouted trying to stop him.

As the Beowolves came closer to the two girls Naruto jumped and slammed into one knocking it into the others making them tumble down to the ground away from the kids.

"Are you two ok?" Naruto asked turning to the girls.

"Y-Yeah." The blonde haired girl said.

"W-We're ok." The black haired red tinted girl said.

Hearing a growling noise the kids turned to see the Beowolves get up and growled at them.

"Back off!" Naruto growled as his body was covered in a orange glow before that glow bursted and blasted the Beowolves away.

"Good job Naruto!" May said in a proud tone comming up beside him. She then turned her attention to the two girls. "Why hello there, I'm May and this is my son Naruto." She introduced.

"Hiya." Naruto grinned at them.

"Hello I'm Yang." The blonde haired girl said.

"And I'm Ruby." The black haired red tinted girl said.

They were interrupted when the Beowolves came rushing at them.

"Here they come!" Naruto frowned standing in front of the girls.

"I'll handle them." May said as she pulled out a pink handle double steeled katana from the backback and stood in front of the kids before dashing forward and stabbed one Beowolf in the chest before slashing it upwards cutting the head clean off. The other two came forward to slash at May but she blocked their claws from the strikes before she jumped up twirled around and kicked them in the face making them stumble back.

The other two rushed at May as she landed but she twirled her katana around before it shifted into a kwan dao with a pink staff handle in the middle and a sharp blade sticking out out end. May then twirled it around and block a strike with the butt of her kwan dao and and stabbing the other Beowolf in the stomach before she twirled it and cut it in half then positined the kwan dao to the bottom of the other Beowolf and slashed it from the bottom up slicing it in half.

The last two Beowolves came charging at May who shifted her kwan dao into an assault rifle with the trigger and handle coming out the front end of the pink handle and she placed a black magazine under the rifle were the clip was suppose to go. She then pointed the blade where a barrel came out of it and fired a rapid barrage of pink bullets at them knocking them back.

As the wolf Grimm tried to get their barrings back May jumped at them and shifted her assault rifle back into the kwan dao mode and sliced both their necks off before landing.

"Cool!" Yang and Ruby exclaimed.

"That's my Mom." Naruto grinned.

"That's right." May smiled.

Suddenly her danger senses went off making May turn around and hold up her kwan dao to block the last Beowolf that was the alpha but the strength of the strike pushed her into the ground skidding in front of the Naruto, Yang, and Ruby.

The alpha howled loudly and two more alpha Beowolves came from behind to back it up making Yang and Ruby tense up while May and Naruto narrowed their eyes.

Suddenly a man jumped from above them and landed in front of the group. He had spiky back black hair with red eyes, he had on a gray shirt with a darker gray stripe doing the middle, and a red cape on with black pants. On his back was a larger silver sword, with a long red handle, with a gray frame over part of it with a bladed guard in front of part of the handle. The blade was large, and had several lines going over it.

The man pulled out his sword and slashed all over the the first alpha before he righted it beside him and thrusted it into the Beowolves head and slashed it sideways cutting its face in two. The other two alpha Beowolves growled before rushing at the man who turned his sword into a scythe. The pole was black with red grips on it, and the blade was the blade of his sword, only now disconnected and curved into a scythe blade, with a sharper red part that came out of the scythe blade.

The man jumped up and twirled around slicing the wolf Grimm into bits before he landed shifted his sycthe back into his sword and placed it back on his back before he turned his head back to look at the group.

"Everyone ok?" He asked.

"Uncle Qrow!" Yang and Ruby shouted.

"We're fine." May said standing up and walked towards the man and stuck out her hand. "I'm May Vulpine."

"Qrow Branwen." Qrow introduced shaking May's hand. "I arrived when the Beowolves were advancing on my nieces, but then I saw that redhead kid knocking them down away from them. Quite impressive for a kid." He said smirking.

"Yeah that's my son Naruto Uzumaki. He has a knack of doing the impossible." May laughed before gaining a serious look on her face. "Mind telling me what two kids were doing out at night like this?"

"I have a thought." Qrow said before looking at Yang who was being hugged by Naruto along with Ruby in comfort at their near death experince. _"Yang must've been looking for signs of her mother..._ " He turned his head slightly to look behind him at the ruined building. " _She did used to come to this shack a lot before she disappeared..._ "

"Are you two going to be ok?" Naruto asked as he seperated from the girls.

"Yeah, thanks for saving us earlier." Yang smiled.

"Yeah. It was really awesome." Ruby smiled.

"Aw well y'know." Naruto chuckled rubbing the back of his head.

"So what happend to the kid that caused him to be in so much bandages?" Qrow asked seeing Naruto over.

"You know a village named Patchkin? Well the viallge hero decided to do something _unspeakable_ to my son cause of his large aura that he has." May spoke with so much venom that Qrow raised an eyebrow at the hate.

"Yeah I know that village, it's quite large plus the hero of it is a good Huntsman and scientest." Qrow said before his eyes narrowed. "Wait your saying he put your son in that condition? How?"

May looked at Naruto to see he was preoccupied with the Yang and Ruby before she turned to Qrow and whispered something in his ear making him widen his eyes in shock.

"He really did that?" Qrow whispered as May nodded her head. Qrow looked at Naruto with a frown. "Does the kid know?"

"Given the fact he was on the receiving end of that I should say he should." May said in a sadden tone.

"That's rough." Qrow said gravely before he looked at May. "Listen why don't you and the kid come with us. I know a place where you can stay at for awhile til you find a place of your own."

"You sure it's ok?" May asked.

"Positive." Qrow said. He then smirked and jabbed his thumb at the three kids. "Plus I think my nieces don't want to be away from their new friend."

May looked back and the kids and couldn't help but giggle at that was true.

 _ **...Flashback ends...**_

That was a day Naruto would never forget.

As Naruto and Ruby read they ignored the sound of the bell ringing meaning someone else was comming into the store.

"Oh, look at that one Naruto. This saids that a Hunter has a weapon that can fire different energies of dust as well as aura." Ruby gushed pointing at a article.

"I find that hard to believe. That guy is either lying or has a high usage of aura which I doubt." Naruto put his two cents in.

"Alright you two put your hands where I can see them." A man wearing a black suit with a red tie wearing black gloves with a black top hat and red shades said pointing a red bladed cleaver at them, but they ignored him and continued on their conversation.

"How can you doubt some Hunters skills?" Ruby asked.

"Cause I've seen some that just care about fame instead of protecting the people." Naruto said.

"Well I suppose you're right." Ruby said.

"Of course I'm right." Naruto smirked.

"Hey I said hands in the air. You two got a death wish or something?" The man getting their attention.

"Huh?" Ruby raised an eyebrow confused.

"Can we help you?" Naruto asked.

"I said hands in the air now!" The man demanded.

"Are you rubbing us?" Ruby asked.

"Yes!" The man said.

"Oh..." Ruby said.

"In that case." Naruto shrugged putting the magazine down as he and Ruby got ready.

"Hey!"

"Ha/Hyah!"

Naruto and Ruby double punched the goon sending him flying from the aisle. Soon another just like him came and pointed a pistol at them.

"Freeze!" He ordered.

Naruto and Ruby smirked at each other before they ran at him and kicked him sending theirselves and the guy out the window smashing it and into the streets.

The duo looked behind them to see a man with orange hair having a few bangs covering his right eye with green eyes wearing a black bowler with a red stripe, a white suit jacket and black slacks with red liner, black gloves, a gray scarf, and black undershirt carrying a cane with a cigar in his mouth looking at them with few more goons around him.

"That's Roman Torchwick." Naruto said recognizing him from the news and encountering him a few times.

"Okayyy..." Roman said before he looked up to see Naruto and smirked a little. "Well it if isn't the little orange fox." He then looked at his remaining henchmen and motioned towards the duo. "Get them!"

The henchmen ran at Naruto and Ruby raising their swords ready to strike.

"Time for them to meet my ladies, Storm Blitz." Naruto said readying his Shot Gauntlets and Greaves.

"And my baby Crescent Rose." Ruby said pulling out her weapon from her compact form in her right hand and transformed it into a high caliber sniper rifle scythe in Scythe Mode before shifting her eyes at Naruto. "Though I figured you'd be using Sunset Tempest." She motioned her head to the weapon on Naruto's back.

Sunset Tempest was inspired by Ruby's Crescent Rose with his weapon being a combination of a rifle and a sword. Its hilt is black with a twistable handle, a orange base that houses cartridge for dust bullets, and its blade is grayish silver. When he presses the hilt trigger, he change it from its Compact Form to it's Battle Form, the battle opening up to reveal black lines, expanding the blade and the hilt, with a barrel coming out of the base and lining itself against the back of the blade, the weapon being a little bigger than Ruby's Crescent Rose.

"I'll use her when things get dicey." Naruto said as the henchmen came in range. "Heads up."

One of them tried to hit Ruby but she jumped up and double kicked him in the face knocking him away as she backflipped away. Naruto charged ahead and punched the other henchmen in his gut knocking him in the face blasting him away into the streets. The other four reached him but he stomped his foot into the ground shooting him up in the air over them just right a Ruby zipped up to them and smacked the butt of her scythe in one of the henchmen's face.

She then fired a gray bullet from her sniper part of her scythe and boosted herself towards the other henchment and headed butted him in the chest before slamming her right knee into his face and twirled Crescent Rose before batting him away into a streetlamp knocked out. With Naruto he bobbed and weaved through the two henchmens slashs at him before he punched and blasted one of them before spinning around and kicked him into the streets slamming his head into the ground knocking him out.

Having enough of this the last henchmen pulled out a pistol and began firing at Naruto who began dodging them left and right before he ducked and began break dancing kicking the pistol out from his hands. Righting himself under him Naruto kicked him up in the air before he kicked himself up in the air flying over him before slamming his fist into the henchmen's back making him crash into the ground before he skidded around the ground right at the feet of Roman.

"You were worth every cent. Truly, you were." He noted before turning his attention to Naruto and Ruby dropping his cigar and crushing it with the barrel of his cane named Melodic Cudgel before pointing it at the duo as police sirens were heard in the distance. "Well Red, Orange, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around, I'm afraid that this is where we part ways."

A red dot sight popped up from the end of the cane and he fired a red blast at them, and Naruto countered by pulling out Sunset Tempest and fired a crimson blast at the attack to counter the incoming attack, making both attacks explode in midair and created a smokescreen. Shifting Sunset Tempest into Sword Mode Naruto swipped at the smoke and blew it away to find that guy wasn't there.

"He's gone." Naruto frowned as he and Ruby looked around.

"No he's not." Ruby rebuked pointing at a nearby building across the way there she spotted the man climbing off a ladder.

"Are you gonna be okay here sir?" Naruto asked the shopkeeper who was still hiding in the shop.

"Uh huh." The shopkeeper nodded quickly, and the duo set off after Roman.

The criminal made it to roof and ran to the edge, with Naruto and Ruby following close behind after using their weapon recoils to soar onto the roof.

"Hold it right there, Torchwick!" Naruto called out as they cornered him.

"Persistent." Roman muttered as the duo prepared to subdue him.

But then, a VTOL (Vertical Take-Off and Landing) tiltjet aircraft called a Bullhead rose up from out of nowhere and opened the hatch to let Roman jump inside.

"It's the end of the line for you and your friend Orange!" Roman declared after turning around and holding up a red dust gem.

He threw it at the duos feet, with Naruto and Ruby backing up a bit as Roman fired at them, aiming at the gem. Suddenly, another blur appeared in front of the two and blocked the blast of the explosion.

"Whoa-ho-ho-ho!" Roman laughed thinking that he got them until the smoke cleared. "Huh?"

When the smoke cleared it showed that the blur was a middle-aged woman has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of face, bright-green eyes with thin rectangular glasses, pale white skin, teal earrings, a slender build with E-cup breasts, and wears a long-sleeved suit that exposes part of her chest and her cleavage, a purple cape, a black business skirt, and black boots with brown heels.

Pushing up her glasses, the woman waved her riding crop weapon and summoned several streaks of purple bolts at the Bullhead, which rocked the craft upon impact. Naruto then joined in the fun and used the rifle part of Sunset Tempest to fire at the craft too. Roman struggled to keep his footing in the back of the craft and managed to enter the cockpit, where a woman in red was struggling with the controls.

"It's that Kitsune and he's got a Huntress with him!" Roman said with the woman quickly getting up headed towards the back as Roman took over the controls.

The woman's purple aura then outlined her body for a moment and aimed another blast above the Bullhorn, summoning a dark storm cloud right over the craft. With a flick of her crop, large jagged ice shards shot from the cloud and pummeled the craft, even breaking the cockpit, with one narrowly missing Roman's head.

Naruto then frowned when he and Ruby saw a woman at the hanger door, her appearance hidden in shadow but they were able to see her wearing a red dress that went down to the middle of her thighs with a slit up the right side with black feathers, and black crystal high heels, but Naruto recognized the silhouette as the yellow outlines on the woman's red dress lit up.

 _"Is that?!"_ Naruto thought in alarm, yet dumbfounded that Roman and the person he was seeing appears to be working together, which doesn't mean anything good. "Ruby! Jump back now!"

"What?! Why?!" Ruby cried out as the shadow woman fired several bursts of energy at the group.

Both Naruto and the woman blocked the blasts but the shadow woman raised her hand, with the area around the redhead and blonde glowing hot. They backflip out of the explosion that destroyed part of the roof, with the woman telekinetically gathering the shards from Cinder's attack to create a large arrow and fired it at the Bullhorn. The shadow woman shattered it with a few fiery blasts, but the woman reformed it, but Roman moved the craft so it would hit the side of it.

As the woman reformed them into three arrows with snake-like moments to bind the craft, Naruto shot crimson chains from his back and latched it onto the craft.

"Get down here!" Naruto roared as he started to pull the Bullhorn to the roof, but several glowing rings appeared around the shadow woman who shot it out to expand and destroy the shards and the chains. "Damn!"

Naruto placed Sunset Tempest on his back and began using Storm Blitz punching shots of crimson bolt energy upon the craft with Ruby joining in upon reverting her scythe into its Rifle Mode shooting as well, the shadow woman managed to block very shot and summons several blazing circles beneath the group. Acting quickly, Naruto turned towards Ruby grabbed her and jumped back to avoid the attack while the woman forward-rolled herself away from the explosion. They then looked up to see the hatch close on the Bullhorn as it flew away into the night sky.

" _So she employed Roman's services. That's anything but good._ " Naruto thought as he watched the craft disappear into the horizon.

"Who was that?" Ruby wondered as Naruto let go of her.

"A couple of pain in the asses is what they are." Naruto responded.

"You there boy, what's your name?" The woman asked looking at Naruto with a stern gaze.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Or you probably know me as the Kitsune." Naruto anwsered as the woman nodded her head in recognition. "And you are?"

"I'm Glynda Goodwitch." The woman introduced herself known as Glynda.

Ruby suddenly went fangirl on Glynda.

"You're a Huntress! Can I have your autograph?!" She gushed making Naruto sweatdrop.

 _"Only you Rubes."_ Naruto sighed shaking his head.

 _ **...A little while later at Vale Police Department, Interrogation Room...**_

Naruto and Ruby were seated at a table underneath a bright light in a small dark room with Naruto looking a little peeved and Ruby was looking ashamed with Glynda pacing around the table with scroll in the form of a tablet computer.

"I hope you two realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly." Glynda chastised. "You both put yourselves and others in great danger."

"They started it!" Ruby said defensively.

"Yeah, we were just minding our buisness when Torchwick happend to be robbing the place and his goons threatend us!" Naruto snapped.

"And just how do you know someone like Torchwick?" Glynda asked.

"I ran into him a couple of times while doing buisness for a few clients." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"Clients? Does May know about this? Or the buisnesses you be doing?" Ruby said in confusion.

"Shoosh!" Naruto whispered elbowing Ruby in her sides making her yelp.

"Regardless, if it were up to me, you'd be sent home." Glynda continued. "With a pat on the back..." Ruby looked happy and Naruto rolled his eyes. "...And a slap on the wrist!" Without hesitation, she lashed out at the desk with her riding crop, causing Ruby to retract her hands from the table while Naruto scoffed. "But...there is someone here who would like to meet you both." Glynda said reluctanly moving out of the doorway to reveal a man coming in with a mug of coffee and a plate of cookies.

He is a middle-aged man with tousled gray hair, thin brown eyes with shaded glass spectacles, pale white skin, black eyebrows, and wears a dark-green scarf with a small, purple, cross-shaped emblem on it, an unzipped black suit over a black-buttoned vest with a green undershirt underneath, black trouser shoes and long dark-green pants.

"Ruby Rose..." He said leaning towards her to look at her face. "You...have silver eyes."

"Uh, um." Ruby stuttered looking confused.

The man then turned his attention to Naruto. "And Naruto Uzumaki the Kitsune. I heard great accomplishemts from you. I must say I'm impressed."

"Thank you." Naruto said as they shook hands.

"Now then, onto business. Where do you two learn to do this?" The man asked as Glynda's tablet showed Naruto and Ruby's fighting.

"Signal Academy." Naruto and Ruby answered.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" The man asked skeptically.

"Of course. We designed them ourselves." Naruto said raising his arm up and showing off Storm Blitz in its Gauntlet Mode. "Some of us did have one teacher in particular though." He said looking at Ruby.

The man put the cookies on the table in front of the duo with Ruby immediately shoveling all of them in her mouth.

"It's just that I've seen one other scythe-wielder of Ruby's skill before. A dusty, old crow."

"Mmmm. Thash ma unkul!" Ruby mumbled through her full mouth, making Naruto smack her on the back of her head.

"That's Ruby's Uncle Qrow. He's a teacher at Signal. He mostly took Ruby under his wing, and there are the results." Naruto said nodding towards the tablet that was repeating the footage of the fight.

"So I've noticed." The man said as he sat down. "And what are two islanders of an adorable girl and a busy Faunus like yourselves doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

"Well... I want to be a Huntress." Ruby said.

"And I want to follow in my Mom's footsteps to become a Huntsman." Naruto said.

"So you two want to slay monsters?" The man inquired.

"And protect Remnant, and the forces that conspire against it." Naruto replied.

"Yeah. I only have two more years of training left at Signal before I go to Beacon while Naruto here is going this year." Ruby said as Naruto nodded in acknowledgement. "See, my sister's starting there this year too and she's trying to become a Huntress and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others so I thought 'Well, I might as well make a career out of it.' Hehe. I mean, we knows it's the job of the police, but Huntsmen and Huntress and just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and really, gosh, you know!" Ruby ranted with growing enthusiasm.

Naruto sweatdropped as Ruby flipped out at the last part, while the man and Glynda studied her for a spell.

"Do either of you know exactly who I am?" The man asked.

"You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon Academy." Naruto said as Ruby managed to calm down.

The man known as Ozpin smiled at them. "Hello."

"Nice to meet you." Naruto and Ruby greeted him.

"So I know Naruto's going, but what about you Ruby? You want to come to my school?" Ozpin asked.

"More than anything," Ruby said.

"You bet she does." Naruto said.

Ozpin grinned at Glynda, who looked disapproving and rolled her eyes before he turned back to the duo.

"Well...okay." Ozpin said.

Naruto and Ruby smiled at one another as they high fived.

 _ **...The next day...**_

"Oh I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me and Naruto!" A young girl shouted around Naruto's age with bright-gold blonde hair that flow down her back in a loose and messy manner with a few locks sticking out along with an ahoge, lilac eyes, pale white skin, a curvy, athletic figure with large D-cup breasts, and wearing a tan with gold trim vest with puffy sleeves and black cuffs over a yellow low-cut crop top with her symbol on it; a black crest that resembled a burning heart, an orange scarf around her neck, fingerless gloves with her weapons Ember Celica that was yellow braclets around her wrists inactive, black short shorts with a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. The same burning heart crest appeared on this banner, except golden in colour, a white symmetrical back skirt, and brown boots with orange socks of different lengths with a bandana wrapped around her left boot. This was a grown Yang Xiao Long and she was currently hugging Ruby with Naruto beside them. "This is the best day ever!"

"Please stop." Ruby groaned gasping for air.

"Y'know she has a right to be happy after what we did last night." Naruto chuckled.

"Exactly!" Yang said releasing Ruby. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Really guys it was nothing." Ruby mumbled.

"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon's going to think you and Naruto are the bee's knees!" Yang smiled.

"I don't want to be the 'bee's knees', okay? I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees." Ruby protested.

"That ship's sailed the moment we decided to become Hunters. Where's this coming from anyway? I thought you of all people would be excited about this." Naruto commented.

"Of course I'm excited... I just..." Ruby sighed and scratched the back of her head. "I moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything."

"Ruby..." Naruto frowned as Yang gave her sister a one-armed hug.

"But you _are_ special." She assured her. "To us that is!"

Their attention was suddenly drawn to the news feed on VNN (Vale News Network) playing nearby.

" **The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you Lisa.** "

" **Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony the once peaceful organization has now disrupted...** "

The news feed was suddenly cut off as a hologram of Glynda Goodwitch replaced it.

" **Hello, and welcome to Beacon! My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world.** "

As the hologram disappeared, everyone looked out the window to see the amazing view.

"Look, you can see Signal from up here!" Ruby exclaimed as Naruto and Yang joined her as they looked down upon the town of Vale and the island of Patch in the far off distance, "I guess home isn't too far after all!"

"Beacon's our home now." Yang said as Naruto put this arms around the girls' shoulders.

"And its gonna be a hellva four years. Especially with the three of us together." Naruto added with the girls' nodding and leaning into him leaing the three to have a peaceful moment.

The three then heard a passenger groaning and hunched over near the window, and then made a beeline to the back of the ship where the restrooms are.

"Well... I guess the view isn't for everyone." Yang commented as she rolled her eyes.

"It was a nice moment while it lasted." Ruby said as Naruto discreetly stepped away from the two. "I wonder who we're gonna meet!"

"Ugh, I just hope they're better than the Vomiting Hunter." Yang grumbled.

"Yeah~ about that Yang. The Vomiting Hunter threw up on you when they passed by." Naruto said, pointing at her boots.

"Eh? Oh, Yang, gross! There's puke on your shoe!" Ruby shouted and jumped away from her.

"Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross!"

"Get-Get away! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me!"

Naruto shook his head as Ruby tried to run away from Yang who was just trying to go the restroom to clean her footwear, and looked out the window see Beacon Academy coming up in the distance.

"Despite everything that's happened last night with Roman Torchwick and _her_ I'm looking forward to Beacon." Naruto muttered crossing his arms still looking out the window.

He was brought out of his thoughts when his scroll beeped making him pull it out and answering it.

"Hello?" Naruto asked.

"Hey sweety it's me." May said on the other line.

"Hey Mom what's up?"

"Just calling to check on you. Hoping you made it to Beacon."

"Yeah, I'm comming on it right now."

"I also heard from Taiyang who was told by Ozpin about what you and Ruby did last night."

"Yeah it was a mess."

"With criminals like Roman Torchwick I could only assume."

"So what are you going to do while I'm at Beacon?"

"You know I have my job over there at Signal, so I'll be busy with Qrow and Taiyang."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Make sure you leave the best impression on Ozpin and Beacon you hear me?"

"Yes ma'am."

"And whoever messes with you give them a good prank only we foxes and do."

"Will do."

"Good. I gotta go, I love you."

"I love you too."

And with that Naruto hung up and looked into the sky wondering what was awaiting him.


	3. Welcome to Beacon

Chapter 2 Welcome to Beacon

As soon as the airship landed at Beacon Academy Naruto, Ruby, and Yang got off and started walking towards the sight of the legendary Hunter training facility.

"So here we are. It looks bigger in person." Naruto mussed.

"Got that right. The view from Vale's got nothin' on this!" Yang smiled.

Suddenly Ruby squealed going all chibi form seeing the equipment the other cadets of Beacon were carrying.

"Oh, Naruto, sis! That kid's got a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!" Ruby gushed scooting away to get a closer look only for Naruto and Yang to pull her back turning her back to normal. "Ow! Oww!"

"Easy there, Ruby. They're only weapons." Yang chided.

"'Just weapons'? They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! Oh, they're so _cool_!" Ruby swooned in excitement.

"Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with her?" Naruto asked making Ruby hug her red scythe sniper weapon happily.

"Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better..." Ruby mumbled at the last part.

"Ruby, come on." Yang said playfully pushing her sister's hood down. "Why don't you try and make some new friends of your own?"

"But why would I need friends when I have you two?" Ruby asked as she pulled her hood back down. "You two are all I need here."

Naruto frowned at that while Yang just sighed.

Naruto had a feeling that Ruby's still feeling the effects of those incidents that got her the short end of the stick, such as bullying when she was still at Signal.

"Rubes, just think of Beacon as a fresh new start. Your time at Beacon will be better at Signal." Naruto encourged patting her on the back. "Plus you might make new friends and one of those friends may be your future partner."

"Future partner?" Ruby asked confused.

"You'll find out soon enough." Naruto told her having been informed by May about Beacon Academy's style of initiation. "It'll be fun."

"Do you know what he's talking about Yang?" Ruby asked looking at her sister.

"Well... actuallymyfriendsareherenowgottagocatchup'kayc'yabye!" Yang said quickly as she rushed past Naruto and Ruby to join a crowd of people that were heading up to the school.

"Yang!" Naruto shouted and went after her leaving Ruby spinning and dizzy-eyed from the sudden departure of Naruto and Yang.

"Wait, where are you going?! Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms? I don't know what I'm doing..." Ruby moaned reeling as she fell backwards into a luggage cart, sending the luggage flying.

 _ **...With Naruto and Yang...**_

"Yang, hold up!"

Naruto grabbed the back of Yang's scarf to get her to stop as the crowd she blended in with went on ahead.

"What was that about? You left Ruby all alone like that." Naruto said crossing his arms.

"You and I both know that words aren't enough to get Ruby to make new friends here at Beacon." Yang countered pointing at the direction where Ruby is.

"I know that, but you got to remember Ruby isn't so good with people. Besides there's a chance that she'll snap like all those previous times she came under pressure. The temper she inherited from me has been kind of a bad influence." Naruto replied sighing.

"Ruby will be fine. I think it's a good thing that she got your temper from you to defend herself. Besides, we're always nearby." Yang said with confidence.

"I guess." Naruto said.

"By the way when were you going to tell me that you could have a harem?" Yang asked smirking mischeviously.

"Damn..." Naruto muttered knowing he was busted.

After being transported to this world Kami still keeps in touch with Naruto every now and then in his dreams. Also apparently Kami told Naruto he was ok to have a harem from Sakura and Hinata. Something about how they knew he was going to get lady trouble in the future.

"How did you find out?" Naruto wondered.

"You remember last week when you and May slept over our house? Well when I was sleeping beside you I found myself in your dream with Kami, who I still can't believe god is a woman, power to us women by the way." Yang said making Naruto snort in amusement. "I heard how you talked about how you loved your new life compared to the old one you had and that Kami said you could have a harem to fill the love you needed."

"I still don't get how you get into my dreams." Naruto sighed. "I was going to tell you but..."

"Hey, I get it." Yang said softly placing her fingers on Naruto's lips silencing him. "Aside from May I'm the only other person you told about you comming to Remnant for a new life." She then grinned. "But just so you know I should get first dibs."

"Why should you get first dibs? Why not Ruby? After all I became friends with you both at the same time." Naruto challenged smirking. "And besides it's not like your my girlfriend."

"I wouldn't mind if Ruby got to you first." Yang smiled. "As for being your girlfriend, that has yet to be seen."

Just then an explosion went off in the distance.

"That's where we left Ruby." Naruto noted as the two looked back. "I should go check on her."

"I'll see you both at the assembly!" Yang waved as Naruto turn and went back to where the explosion and Ruby was at.

 _ **...Moments ago after Ruby fell into the cart full of luggage...**_

"What are you doing?!" A angry voice demanded as the owner of the voice stood over Ruby angry that she knocked over her things, even if it was an accident.

It was a young girl who was Naruto and Yang's age, but a few inches taller than Ruby, with long white hair pulled back in an off-center ponytail shifted to the right by a tiara-like ponytail holder, ice blue eyes with a crooked scar down her left eye, a pale white complexion, a slender figure with a A-cup bust, and wearing a pale blue bolero jacket with inside of the jacket a bright red with a snowflake symbol on the back over a thigh-length dress with a combat skirt, an apple-shaped necklace along with a pair of thin, rectangular earrings, white heeled mid-calf wedge boots, and a small bag on the back of her dress. Her weapon was rapier that looked to have a revolver-style chamber in it on her left hip.

"Uh, sorry!" Ruby said quickly as she got up and tried to help the girl's servants clean up the mess.

"Sorry? Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?!" The white haired girl said in a offended tone.

Ruby didn't answer as she picked up a case and was about to put it back on the cart when the girl snatched it away from her.

"Gimme that! This is _dust_ , mined and purified from the Schnee quarry!" The girl said haughtily opening it to revealed vials of various colored twinkling dust.

"Uh, I can see that-" Ruby started to say but was interrupted by the girl.

"What are you, brain-dead?" The girl asked not hearing what Ruby just said as she got out a vial of red dust and shut the case. " _Dust_! Fire! Water! Lightning! Energy!"

"I… I know…tha-" Ruby coughed as the red dust poured into her face due to the girl's shaking of the vial in her face.

"Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What have you got to say for yourself?" The girl asked.

"Ah, Ah, ACHOO!"

Because of the Dust being senseless shaken in her face by the white haired girl, Ruby let out an uncontrollable sneeze that reacted with the dust in her face, creating a huge explosion of flame, snowflakes, and electricity right onto the white haired girl, with the vial she was holding sent flying and landing right at the feet of a girl whose looked the same age as the white haired girl.

The girl in question has long, wavy black hair with a black ribbon tied in the form of a bow, yellow eyes that had light-purple eye shadow on the corner of her eyes, a light olive complexion like the other two girls, a slender figure with a C-cup bust, and wearing a black buttoned vest with coattails with a white sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts connected to her shirt, a black detached scarf-like collar around her neck, black ribbons on both her arms with a detached sleeve on her right arm and a silver band on her left wrist, black stockings with purple fade at the end, on the side of her legs were a silver lion head symbol that looked like their on fire, and black low-heeled boots. Strapped to her back was a metal magnetic weapon holder that held her weapon that had a sword with a pistol-like handle inserted into a cleaver sheath.

She picks it up and scowls upon noticing the Schnee Dust Company logo on the side as she reads from a book and looks over at the scene, where the white haired, now covered in soot, was now going full-on alpha-bitch mode.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" The white haired girl shrieked angrily as the soot on her quickly disappeared.

"I'm really, _really_ sorry!" Ruby apologized embarrassed poking her fingers together but Weiss continued to snap at her, causing her embarrassment to be overridden by anger.

"Ugh, you complete _dolt_! What are you even _doing_ here? Aren't you a little _young_ to be attending Beacon? How can someone as clumsy as you even get into this school?" The girl said placing her hands on her hips.

"Why you..." Ruby growled.

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight _monsters_ , so... watch where you're going!" The girl said crossing her arms and looking away from Ruby who was about to snap.

"Hey, she said she was sorry! But then again an apology is never enough for a rich brat like you eh, Weiss Schnee."

The girl identified as Weiss flinched when he heard the familiar voice and yelped when she saw Naruto standing behind her.

"Naruto!" Ruby squealed in joy at him coming to her rescue before she snapped herself.

"Eh! Naruto?!" Weiss screamed pointing at Naruto. "You can't be here! Why are you here?!"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm a new student as well, just like you and Ruby." Naruto stated. "Though I am surprised to see you here. Did that kidnapping attempt I rescued you from years ago inspired you to become a Huntress?" He asked intrigued.

"Th-that's none of your business!" Weiss stuttered and looked away crossing her arms. "And I'll have you know I'm not the same girl I was when you saved me."

"I can tell." Naruto chuckled making Weiss blush in embarrassment.

"Naruto, do you know her? Is she a princess?" Ruby asked.

"Her? Hardly." Naruto snorted. "She's..."

"An heiress, actually." The black haired girl spoke up as she approached the group. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world…"

"Finally, some _proper_ recognition." Weiss said smugly in a moment of finally being recognized while Naruto rolled his eyes.

"The _same_ company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners, ever since _her_ father took the reins." The black haired girl finished with a light glare.

"They're also the same company who pay faunus workers less than minimum wage for something that a human would get paid fairly well to do recently." Naruto said in a snooty manner as Weiss got angry again while Ruby chuckled. "So I hear from someone that you in Atlas was going to the next head of the Schnee company after your pops who smeared it to ground by escalating the conflict with the White Fang, but we shouldn't holding our breath since it's you."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Weiss snarled as Naruto took to the bottle from the black haired girl and examined it.

"You know what I mean. Winter once told me that you wanted to be a better person, but given your reaction with my friend Ruby here, you're failing. You continue on like this, and you'll be all alone with no one to blame but yourself like on the day I saved you." Naruto said casually as he crushed the vial of dust with his bare hands, infuriating Weiss.

"Wha- How dare you- The nerve of...!" Weiss shouted getting in Naruto's face.

"Yes, Snow Angel." Naruto smirked as brushing his fingers under her chin.

"Ugh!" Weiss growled blushing a bit as she stormed off.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby called out before sighing and looked at Naruto. "You certainly have a way of making friends, Naruto." She noted before turning to the black-haired girl. "So, what's..."

But the girl was already walking away from the pair.

"I'm not having a good first day, aren't I?" Ruby mumbled as she rubbed her hair.

"Don't worry about it. You just ran afoul with the wrong kind of person." Naruto said patting her on the back. "Wait here for a bit. There's someone I want to catch up with." He said taking off.

"Okay." Ruby waved as Naruto left and she collapsed backwards onto the ground. "Welcome to Beacon..."

Naruto caught up to the black haired girl.

"Kind of rude not to say hi to me back there, kitty." He said appearing in front of her smiling.

"Even after all these years you still insist on calling me that." She said in indignation while smiling softly.

"Well duh it's your nickname. Though why do you insist on wearing that bow? Hiding what you are will make it worse if someone find out and spills what you are." Naruto remarked as the girl's bow twitched when he pushed it away to reveal black cat ears on top of her head.

"I'm not like you, Naruto. You don't care how people treat you as long as you're staying true to yourself. I'm not as strong as you..." The girl said sadly fixing the bow to hide her ears.

"But you are strong enough to be here at Beacon and not with the White Fang." Naruto pointed out placing a hand on her shoulder as their eyes met.

"I guess." The girl agreed placing her hand over his.

"Remember how we met Blake Belladonna?" Naruto smirked.

"How could I forget Naruto Uzumaki." The girl identified as Blake grinned. "I was just a little kitten when I came across a little fox fighting off against a large group of Grimm in a abandon town without a weapon like an insane person, but only to see you take them down with so little effort."

"Then we became friends and saw each other on a regular basis til you had to leave with the White Fang to relocate to a new base." Naruto said taking his hand away.

"I had to. Even if I didn't want to." Blake frowned sadly.

"Yeah cause Adam said so. I bet he's still a dick." Naruto said.

"Yeah, especially since he embraced the news ways of the White Fang. It's become a shadow of what it once was when I was young." Blake said.

"So your a renegade now?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. They're sure to come after me, but I made sure that they won't find me here." Blake responded.

"You made the right choice kitty. And hey if they do come by here looking for you I'll give them a beating they'll never forget." Naruto said raising his fist up.

"Thanks Naruto. That's why I'll be dedicating my life to becoming a Huntress. It's why I'm here." Blake said.

"At least we're attending Beacon together." Naruto smiled.

"True." Blake smiled. "I should get going. But I'll see you later, ok?"

"Sure." Naruto said moving out of her way as he watched Blake walked off with a sway in her hips in her rear. "Dat bellabooty." He smirked.

Naruto then turned around to get back to Ruby to see that she was still laying down on the ground.

"Y'know you didn't have to lay down there and wait for me right?" Naruto asked.

"I didn't feel like getting up after I humiliated myself." Ruby said.

"Come on Rubes." Naruto stuck out his hand for Ruby to grab.

"Thanks." Ruby grabbed Naruto's hand as he pulled her up on her feet. "Sometimes your more kind than Yang is." She pouted.

"You know I'm always going to care for you Ruby." Naruto smiled pulling her in for a hug as she hugged him back. "I also know by the time you come out of Beacon you'll be an awesome Huntress."

"Thank you Naruto." Ruby smiled softly hugging Naruto tight.

"Anytime." Naruto said as they seperated. "Now how about we head on over to the assembly?" He said jabbing his thumb backwards to the amphitheatre where the last few people were heading.

"Sounds good." Ruby nodded as they made their way to the building. When they got there they saw that the amphitheatre was filled to the brim with people.

"Ruby! Naruto! Over here!" Yang called out to them over the other crowd's voices. "I saved you two a spot!"

"We're comming!" Naruto shouted as he and Ruby went over to her.

"How's your first day going, little sister?" Yang asked happily.

"You mean since you and Naruto _ditched_ me and I _exploded_?" Ruby accused.

"Yikes. Meltdown already?" Yang asked.

"No, I _literally_ exploded a hole in front of the school! And there was some fire, and I think some ice...?" Ruby said placing her hand on her chin in thought.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Yang asked in a mocking tone.

"I wish!" Ruby scoffed exclaiming. "I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage! And then she yelled at me while shaking that fire dust in my face! And then, I sneezed and _exploded_. And then she yelled again. And I felt really, _really_ bad and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me. And I nearly lost it until Naruto came." She finished her rant.

"You!" Weiss shouted coming up behind her causing Ruby to jump into Naruto's open arms in a bridal position.

"Oh god it's happening again!" Ruby cried as she held on tighter to Naruto's dark orange hoodie.

"Come to bother Ruby? Don't you have anything better to do Snow Angel?" Naruto asked in amusement.

"Shut up!" Weiss yelled placing her hands on her hips before she narrowed her eyes at Ruby. "She's lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!"

"Oh, my god, you really exploded." Yang said in shock.

"It was an accident." Ruby said to Yang before Naruto set her down and turned to Weiss. "It was an accident! What's this?" She asked when Weiss held up a pamphlet in her face titled " _DUST for dummies and other Inadequate Individuals_ " with a picture of a man holding a Dust crystal in his hand and a puzzled look on his face.

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory the Schnee family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with easy-to-follow guide to Dust application and practice in the field." Weiss said from memorizing the pamphlet.

"Uhhh..." Ruby said looked at her with blank eyes.

"You really want to start making things up to me?" Weiss asked.

"Absolutely?" Ruby asked before the pamphlet was forced into her hands.

"Read this and don't ever speak to me." Weiss ordered.

"Look, uh, sounds to me like you two just got off on the wrong foot." Yang said rubbing the back of her head. "Why don't you start over and try to be friends? Okay?"

"Yeah! Great idea, sis!" Ruby said excitedly and held out her hand to Weiss. "Hello, Weiss. I'm Ruby. Wanna hang out?" She asked to the irate heiress. "We could go shopping for... school supplies."

"Yeah! And we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like tall, blonde, and _scraggly_ over here!" Weiss said sarcastically as she jabbed her thumb at Naruto who just rolled his eyes.

"Wow, really?" Ruby asked hopefully, but faltered when Weiss "kind" smile turned to a glare.

"No." She said plainly.

"Y'know your not better than everyone else as you think Weiss. So if I were you I'd check that additude at the door." Naruto suggested.

"Hmph!" Weiss said crossing her arms and looking away from them.

 _"She so has a long way to go to being a people person."_ Naruto thought deadpanning.

Ozpin approached a microphone at the front of the stage with Glynda besides him, and cleared his throat, catching the attention of all of the gathered students while pushing up his glasses.

" **I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge - to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step.** "

With those words said Ozpin walked away as Glynda stepped up to the podium to talk.

" **You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed.** "

"He seemed kind of... off." Yang remarked.

"It's almost like he wasn't even there." Ruby agreed.

"But he wasn't wrong. There's more to being a Hunter than simple street knowledge and skill." Naruto commented.

"Like you would know." Weiss scoffed.

"I've been taught this kind of stuff longer than you Snow Angel." Naruto grinned.

"Stop calling me that!" Weiss demanded.

 _ **...Hours later in the Ballroom at nighttime...**_

After dinner in the cafeteria, the new students retired to the ballroom, where sleeping bags littered the floor as everyone was turning in to get rested for the rumored initiation tomorrow.

Everyone has changed out of his or her Hunter gear and into their pajamas. Ruby was in hers wearing a black tank top with a heart-shaped Beowolf design on the chest and long white pants with pink rose designs while writing in her journal while Yang's wearing was an orange tank top with a her symbol on the front and brown boy shorts, crashes next to her.

"It's like a big slumber party!" Yang said joyfully.

"I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys, though." Ruby remarked, not looking up from her journal.

"I know I do!" Yang purred as she scanned the room. Various muscular guys were wearing only sleep pants of various colors and designs and flexing their muscles for the women who might be watching them.

She then spotted Naruto to see him wearing a pair of black shorts with a red swirl on his left leg. His legs were toned and seemed to twitch with his every movement. His chest was well-defined by an Adonis-like musculature along with a six pack. His chest also bore several scars, indicative of his dedication to his training and giving him an aura of a warrior.

Yang sighed longingly as she gazed upon the body of her and her sister's best friend and a good friend of their entire family.

"You don't know what you're missing, Ruby." She said causing Ruby to look up from her journal to see Yang's gaze on Naruto and his state of undress. A small trickle of blood escaped her nose, which she quickly wiped away making Yang chuckle at this. "Well, at least it's good to know you still have a healthy interest in Naruto sis." Yang was then hit by a pillow courtesy of Ruby.

"Shut up." Ruby said harshly.

"What's that?" Yang asked recovering from the pillow's blow, as she looked down at what Ruby was writing.

"A letter to the gang back at Signal." Ruby replied. "I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going."

"Aw, that's so _cuuuute_!" Yang remarked cooing.

"Shut up." Ruby replied hitting Yang with another pillow. "I didn't get to take my friends with me to school and it's weird not knowing anyone here." She mumbled.

"What about me? I'm here." Naruto said laying down beside Ruby smiling.

"Yeah Naruto's here. That's a 100% increase!" Yang said cheerfully.

"I'm pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend." Ruby said sadly as she laid back putting her hands behind her head. "Back to zero..."

"There's no such thing as negative friends." Yang said. "You just made one enemy!" This time a third pillow in the shape of a dog hit Yang in the face knocking her down.

"Listen Ruby, it's just been one day. Trust me you'll make some new friends in no time." Naruto said poking her sides making Ruby giggled and Yang smile.

The three then noticed a candle being lit nearby. Looking towards the source they found Blake wearing a black yukata with gray and white as sub colors sitting against the wall reading a book.

"That girl..." Ruby whispered remembering her from earlier.

"You know her?" Yang asked after she recovered from the third pillow blow.

"Ruby doesn't, but I do. That's Blake. She and I are old friends." Naruto answered.

"She saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything." Ruby commented, giving Yang an idea.

"Well, now's your chance!" Yang declared, grabbing Ruby's arm and lifting her up.

"Wait! What are you doing?!" Ruby yelped in protest as Yang dragged her over to Blake.

"Oh boy..." Naruto chuckled and followed them.

Blake continued to read her book before she heard noises, and looked up over her book to see Yang dragging Ruby over to her with Naruto following.

"Hellooooo!" Yang greeted in a singing voice before letting go of Ruby, who hid behind her and Naruto. "I believe you guys may know each other?"

"Hey Blake." Naruto greeted with a grin.

"Hey Naruto." Blake greeted back before looking at Ruby. "Aren't you that girl that exploded?"

"Uh, yeah! My name's Ruby." Ruby offered a hand to shake with Blake but she just looked at before Ruby pulled it back. "But you can just call me Crater..." She faltered embarrassed with what she was going to say. "Actually you can just call me Ruby."

"...Okay." Blake said as he went back to her book.

"What are you doing?" Yang asked in a loud whisper.

"I don't know _help me_!" Ruby hissed back before going back to smiling at Blake.

"So, you're Blake. Naruto told us." Yang said, attempting to start a conversation.

"Yes. You're well informed." Blake said while sighing at being distracted again. "And you?"

"I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister and Naruto's best girl pal!" Yang introduced herself. "I like your bow!"

"Thanks..." Blake said with her eye twitching as she was now a little irritated at being interrupted again from reading.

"It goes great with your... pajamas!" Yang said.

"Right..." Blake said going back to her book.

"Nice night, don't you think?" Yang asked.

"Yes..." Blake said glancing up. "It's lovely. Almost as lovely as this book..." She hinted. "That I will continue to read..." Ruby and Yang just stared at her blankly while Naruto had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing from picking up the subtle hints that Blake wanted to be left alone. "As soon as you leave." Blake finished as she looked back to her book.

"Yeah, this girl's a lost cause." Yang said looking to Ruby making Naruto snort.

"What's it about?" Ruby suddenly asked.

"Huh?" Blake asked looking up surprised.

"Your book." Ruby clarified. "Does it have a name?"

"Well... i-it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body." Blake revealed becoming a little more open to the others.

"Oh, yeah... That's real lovely!" Yang stated sarcastically rolling her eyes.

 _"Reminds me of the times me and Kurama fought over control of my body."_ Naruto thought thinking of his nine tailed furry friend.

"I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters... They're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress!" Ruby explained.

"And why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?" Blake questioned.

"Well, I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books... Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!" Ruby said with determination.

"That's very ambitious for a child." Blake said lowering her book slightly with a small smile on her face, which soon turned into a frown. "Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale."

"...Well, that's why we're here! To make it better." Ruby tried to reassure her but Blake didn't look convinced, which was only noticed by Naruto.

"Oh, I am so proud of my baby sister!" Yang squealed and grabbed Ruby in a bear hug into the air.

"Cut it out!" Ruby cried her feet kicking out before punching Yang in the face causing the two sisters to brawl into a dust cloud of fighting limbs and flying stars.

Blake watched with an amused smile. "Well, Ruby, Yang, it's a pleasure to ha-"

"What in the world is going on over here?!" Weiss demanded as she came storming over to the group. She was wearing a faded bluish sleeping gown with short sleeves and white trimmings with her family crest on the upper-right chest and her hair down. "Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?" She asked before seeing who was making all the noise.

"Oh, not you again!" Weiss and Yang shouted at the sight of each other.

"You just said people were trying to sleep, and here you are shouting." Naruto mused.

"Shut up Uzumaki!" Weiss screeched as Ruby quickly placed her finger on her lips.

"Shh! Guys, she's right. People are trying to sleep!" Ruby said as the fox faunus and the heiress narrowed their eyes or glared daggers at each other before Ruby's words drew Weiss' attention to her.

"Oh, _now_ you're on my side!" Weiss snapped.

"I was always on your side!" Ruby countered angrily.

"Yeah, what's your problem with my sister? She's only trying to be nice!" Yang asked. "Is it because of Naruto?"

"They're both hazards to my health!" Weiss said stomping her foot on the ground.

As they spoke, Naruto gave Blake a look, and she nodded. He reached for the candles and began to lift them up before blowing them out causing the entire room to be sunken in darkness.

 _ **...The next morning...**_

As the sun rose up the next morning, Naruto's eyes opened and he slowly tried to sit up...only to discover he couldn't. Looking down, he saw that Yang, Ruby and somehow Blake were all sleeping on him, Blake and Yang on both his arms and Ruby on his chest.

"Well this is a fine way to wake up." Naruto chuckled.

"Wake up, lazy bun! It's morning! It's morning! It's morning! It's morning!" The sound of a girl's voice sang making Naruto look around to see where it was comming from, but the cause of Naruto looking around caused Blake to stir.

"Ugh..." She groaned as she slowly sat up rubbing her eyes tiredly. She looked to her right and blushed upon seeing Naruto in his compromised position with Yang and Ruby. "Um..."

"Morning Blake." Naruto waved with his free hand. "You mind helping me with her?" He gestured to Ruby. "I don't want to wake her up."

"S-sure." Blake mumbled and gently lifted up Ruby, who snuggled into the girl's embrace before Blake gently set her down on her sleeping bag.

Now free of his chest, Naruto gently used his arm to lift up Yang's head and put a pillow under it before he moved his arm out of the way and had Yang's head fall on the pillow.

"Well, I'm free." Naruto groaned stretching his arm up and he cracked his neck before he gave Blake a smile. "I owe ya one kitty."

"It's fine foxy." Blake smiled before raising an eyebrow. "How exactly did we end up like that anyway?"

"Hell if I know." Naruto shrugged. "All I know is I fell asleep in a dark room, woke up with 3 cute girls on me. Not a bad way to wake up by the way." He chuckled.

"With you I'm sure it is." Blake smirked rolling her eyes before getting up. "I'm going to go get ready."

Naruto watched her walk off heading in to the restroom.

"I see you." Naruto turned his head to see Yang smirking at him. "Looking at Blake like you want her. Oh how very sneaky of you Naruto."

"Oh please." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"What? You're allowed to have a harem right? You get to go after girls you want." Yang said rising up.

"Only if they _want_ to be with me. I get to restore my family's clan by doing this as well as get the love I so deserve." Naruto reminded her.

"I know. You deserve it after being in a war in your own world and losing everything you hold dear." Yang said.

"WAH!" Ruby shouted rising up before she sped to the restroom. "I'm late! I'm late! I'm SO late!"

"At least she's up." Naruto mussed.

"Yeah, unlike the times we had to wake her up to go to Signal." Yang remarked.

Naruto and Yang made their way into the restroom to brush their with Ruby. While they were doing that Naruto heard the same girl from earlier chatting animatedly with her friend.

"I can't believe we've been at Beacon for a full twenty-four hours! Not that I thought we'd get kicked out or anything - I mean, you're the perfect student and I'm... well, I'm _me_! But it's just crazy, you know?"

"Man, that girl's energetic." Naruto mumbled.

"You think she's on anything?" Yang teased.

"Probably." Ruby said spitting some water out in the sink.

Naruto went to the shower to get himself ready for the day. A while later, Naruto exited the shower, changed into his Hunter outfit, and exited the restroom after seeing that Yang and Ruby were in the shower as well. After he finished cleaning up his, Ruby, and Yang's area and rolled up the sleeping bags, he heard the same voice again chatting with her friend.

"We've been friends for _soooooooo_ long! What are the odds we'd still be together? Well, not 'together-together'... Not that I'm not saying that you're not beautiful; you _are_ beautiful, but that'd just be weird, right?"

" _She sounds like Ruby, only more chatty._ " Naruto thought as he tied up the sleeping bags.

 _ **...In the cafeteria...**_

"And she's still going. She's been talking nonstop since this morning." Naruto muttered in shock as he spared a glance at the talkative girl and her friend, the latter cutting into her pancakes.

The talkative girl had short orange hair, turquoise eyes, pale white skin, an athletic figure with a C-cup bust, and wearing mix-and-match clothing that consist of a collared black vest that has her symbol on the back that was a pink circle with a white hammer on it having a pink lightning bolt going over it with two layers of red and light-blue clothing under it, a white sleeveless top with a tiny heart-shaped cutout between her cleavage and collarbone with detached white sleeves, thin armor from the shoulder and neck and end at the waist, pink fingerless gloves, a mid-thigh length pink skirt with a light-blue bow on the back, and pink and white shoes with pink lace.

The friend who was listening to her talk is a bit taller than her friend with long black hair tied into a ponytail that fell down her back with a magenta streak on the left side of her hair, magenta eyes, pale white skin, a slender figure with the same C-cup bust as her friend, and wearing a tight-fitting diagonally-buttoned Chinese-style tailcoat dress of dark-green silk and black and gold trimming with detached wide sleeves, thigh-high white socks, and high-heeled black shoes.

"Right! What was I thinking? But still, I hope we end up on the same team together!" The orangette said before slurping down the rest of her pancake that was hanging from her mouth. "Oohhhh! We should come up with some sort of plan, to make sure we end up on the same team together! What if we bribe the headmaster? No, that won't work. He has the school."

"Already scouting potential targets?" Yang smirked seeing Naruto eye the two girls.

"Not really. Just amazed at how that girl keeps talking." Naruto said placing her head on his right hand. "Also I'm feeling at bit sorry for the silent girl."

"Yeah. Even I don't talk that much." Ruby agreed wolfing down her pancakes.

"That's cause you're socially akward." Yang teased.

"Bite me." Ruby frowned.

As Yang continued to tease Ruby, Naruto felt as if he was being watched and looked towards the entrance, where he thought he saw a head of brown hair with rabbit ears whipped around the corner and disappeared.

 _"What was that?"_ Naruto thought confused.

 _ **...In the locker room...**_

"I know! We'll have some sort of signal! Like a distress signal! *gasps ***** A _secret_ signal so we can find each other in the forest! Can you imitate a sloth?" The orange haired girl asked the long black hair girl with a magenta streak.

"Nora?" The girl asked.

"Yes, Rin?" She asked back.

"I don't think slothes make a lot of noise." Rin said holding up her weapons StormFlower, a pair of green-colored SMGs with axe-like blade attached under the barrels and made them disappear into her sleeves.

"That's why it's _perfect_! No one will suspect we're working together!" Nora shouted excitedly.

"Come on Nora. Let's go." Rin said closing her locker and walked off.

"Not 'together-together'..." Nora hummed humorously following after Rin past Naruto, Ruby, and Yang at their gear lockers.

"I think slothes are too lazy to make noises." Naruto muttered equipping Storm Blitz on his writs and ankles.

"Wonder what those two are so worked up about?" Ruby asked as she opened her locker to retrieve Crescent Rose.

"Oh, who knows? So, you seem awfully chipper right now!" Yang noted as she finished equipping her Ember Celica and crossing her arms.

"Yep! No more awkward small talk or 'getting-to-know-you' stuff. Today, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking, haa~" Ruby declared and strokes Crescent Rose lovingly, sighing happily.

"Well, remember, Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation." Yang said uncrossing her arms and placing them on her hips. "If you wanna grow up your gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together." She told her making Ruby growl in irritation.

"Ugh, you sound like _Daaad_!" Ruby complained shoving Crescent Rose back into her locker and folding her arms. "Okay, first of all: What does meeting new people have to do with fighting? And secondly: I don't need people to help me grow up! I drink _milk_!"

"To answer your first question: It allows you to learn other people's strategies and incorporate them into your fighting style so it becomes easier to fight grimm and in tournaments." Naruto explained placing Sunset Tempest on his back. "As for the milk part we can see that it does wonders for you." He remarked looking at Ruby's breasts making her blush in embarrassment.

"And what about when we form teams?" Yang reminded her as Ruby then became nervous.

"Um, I don't know, I... I'll just be on your team or Naruto's or we all can be..." Ruby replied without looking at them.

"Maybe you should try being on someone else's team, Rubes." Naruto suggested rubbing the back of his head as Yang nervously grabbed her own hair and began stroking it with her hands.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but are you and Yang implying that you both don't wish to be on the same team as me?" Ruby asked angrily glaring cutely at them.

"What?! No? Of course we do! We just thought... I don't know, maybe it would help you... break out of your shell!" Yang explained hastily.

"What the-?! I don't need to 'break out of my shell'!" Ruby ranted furiously. "That's absolutely ridiculous!"

As Yang tried to calm Ruby down Naruto could've sworn he heard thunder and looked over his shoulder to see a thundercloud. Curious, he left the sisters and walked through it to find Weiss in a scheme pose and a manic smile making him sweatdrop.

 _"Wonder what's going through her head?"_ Naruto thought.

"Naruto?" Said a cheerily voice making Naruto look behind him to find a familiar face. "Is that you?"

It's a young woman almost as tall as Naruto with red hair tied in a waist-length ponytail with a bronze circlet, green eyes with light green eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her eyes, pale white skin, a muscular figure with D-cup breasts, and wearing strapless leather split top under a low bronze V-neck, a large bronze gorget around her neck, a bronze bracelet and bracer on her left arm and and brown shoulder-length gloves on her arms, a red belted miniskirt with a pouch with her symbol that was bronze circle with a spear on it and brown short shorts and a red drapery around her back, thigh-high bronze greaves and boots.

"Pyrrha? Pyrrha Nikos?" Naruto smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her with Pyrrha wrapping her arms around his neck and hugged him back as they twirled around laughing by a shellshocked Weiss. "Girl what are you doing here?"

"I decided to attend Beacon." Pyrrha giggled as Naruto set her down.

"Wait, what?" Weiss said looking at the two of them. "You're friends with him Pyrrha?"

"Of course. Ever since the first time we fought in a tournament and ended in a tie we've been keeping in touch with each other." Pyrrha smiled.

"Well after a certain incident we lost contact with one another." Naruto pointed out.

"Yeah sorry about that. Ever since _that_ happend my father thought it would be best to dedicate myself to my training to that wouldn't happen again." Pyrrha said rubbing her arm.

"I understand. I'm not mad just ticked we lost contact." Naruto said placing his arms behind his head.

"I'm confuse, you two fought in a tournament?" Weiss asked. "How come Naruto's name wasn't on the register?"

"I was under my alias Kitsune." Naruto said.

"That was you?! You broke her four-win winning streak at the Mistral Tournaments!" Weiss said angrily before she remember what he said. "Wait a sec your _the_ Kitsune?!"

"Yep! Been having that codename ever since I was twelve years old." Naruto grinned.

"B-But your the suppose Huntsman who has been catching and stopping burglars, criminals, a few evil organizations, and being the top fighter in the tournaments!" Weiss said.

"I do all that cause it's the right thing to do. Plus those villans I helped put away were complete scumbags. Not to mention I entered those tournaments to gain some sweet battle experience." Naruto said.

"Your just full of surprises aren't you?" Weiss asked.

"Impressed Snow Angel?" Naruto smirked.

"Hardly." Weiss scoffed turning her head blushing a bit.

" **Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately.** " Glynda spoke through the intercom system.

"Guess it's time to head on out." Naruto said.

Weiss walked off without sparring Naruto a second glance.

"She seems nice...?" Pyrrha asked.

"She has a nice side to her, she just hides it is all." Naruto said.

"And you know this how?" Pyrrha wondered.

"I saw it the night I saved her from a kidnapping attempt years ago." Naruto said.

"Your always saving someone aren't you?" Pyrrha asked smirking.

"I'm a hero. Whatcha gonna do?" Naruto shrugged making Pyrrha punch his arm playfully.

"I'll see you around. It was nice meeting up again." Pyrrha said walking off.

"Yeah." Naruto said.

"Well look at you lady-killer." Yang smirked walking up beside Naruto.

"Not a lady-killer." Naruto smirked.

"You seem to be quite friendly with a lot of people, Naruto." Ruby said behind Yang.

"Only cause of my other name Kitsune." Naruto said as the three made their way out the locker room.

"I still think you should tell May about all this." Ruby said.

"Yeah right. If she found out about me being Kitsune since age twelve she would flip." Naruto said.

"She's a mother. It's kinda in her job description to flip." Yang pointed out.

"Whatever. I'm not telling her." Naruto said.

 _ **...Beacon Cliff...**_

The Beacon Cliff is the sight of the beginning of the Beacon Initiation where it overlooks the forest where the initiation will take place. Right now, the first year students are standing on silver tiles in front of Professor Ozpin with a mug of coffee and Glynda with her tablet scroll. Naruto was at the far end followed by Ruby then Yang and the other first year students he moved his head to the side when Glynda threw a small Dust spell at him to get his attention since Ozpin was about to speak.

 _"Someone never must've never got laid."_ Naruto thought snickering at his own joke.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin stated as he looked among the students.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of 'teams'. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... _today_." Glynda announced.

"What? Ohhh..." Ruby whined at this unexpected development.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin advised them.

Naruto looked at Ruby as she whined some more with Yang winking at him.

"That being said, for this year's initiation, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next _four_ years." Ozpin declared.

"Whaaaat?!" Ruby wailed in distress.

Naruto could literally hear Ruby's world shattering into little shards of broken glass and immediately felt really bad for her.

"See? I told you-" Nora said to Rin but was interrupted by Ozpin as he started speaking again.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you _will_ die." Ozpin said.

"Laying it on kinda thick." Naruto muttered.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin asked.

No one said a word.

"Good! Now, take your positions!" Ozpin instructed.

Everyone got into her battle stances on their own tile, readying to begin.

Starting at the far end, the prospective Huntsmen and Huntresses where launched off the cliff by the pad they were standing on.

Yang slipped on a pair of blue aviators and winked at Ruby before flying off with a cheer. Ruby smiled before she was then launched, and Naruto followed after.

 _ **...Emerald Forest...**_

A bird Grimm was flying slowly and magnificently over the forest until it shrieked and exploded in a burst of feathers thanks to Ruby crashing into it.

"Birdie, no!" Ruby cried.

Ruby then fired a few rounds from Crescent Rose's Gun Mode to slow her down, then switched to Scythe Mode to catch the branch of a tree with her blade to descend to the ground safely.

Weiss summons a white snowflake glyph and leap off it to slow her own fall into the forest.

Nora sailed by Rin who spun in the air and used her weapons StormFlower to spiral around the trunk of a large tree and landed on the ground, brushing her clothes of dust before looking up to see Yang soaring past her.

"Woo-hooo! Yeah! Ally-oop!" Yang yelled as her used Ember Celica in Shot Gauntlets but yellow and their recoil to "tree-surf" through the top of the forest, spinning in the air and laughing with each blast as she went further north. "Whoa-whoa!"

She crashes through the leaves of some trees while whooping and bounded off of two trees before rolling onto the ground.

"Nail it!" Yang boasted and ran off unaware that she landed near a certain catgirl who began to trail her.

Pyrrha, with her weapon Milo a red and gold hiltless sword and Akouo a bronze shield, used her shield Akouo to tank through several trees before landing on a branch, shifted Milo into Shotgun Mode to check her surroundings before seeing a familiar flame redhead soar past her.

Naruto's landing strategy involved pulling Sunset Tempest out and twirled it around buzzing though the trees before he came up against a few more and put Sunset Tempest on his back again and used Storm Blitz to kick himself from tree to tree before he landed on the ground and skidded to a stop.

"Now to find a partner." Naruto mussed walking off.

Meanwhile in the middle of the forest Ruby landed in a crouch and sped off with single goal in her mind.

 _"Gotta find Yang! Gotta find Naruto! Gotta find Yang, gotta find Naruto, gotta find...!"_ Ruby ranted off before shouting. "Yang!? Naruto!?" She called out. _"Oh, this is bad, this is really bad... What if I can't find them? What if someone finds them first? Then who would I be partnered up with then? Ooh! I know, there's Blake! She's so mysterious, so calm... Plus she likes books! Then again, I'm not sure I'd be able to hold a conversation with her... Ugh!"_ Ruby then shaked her head trying to think. _"Okay... Who else do I know in this school? There's Yang, Naruto, Blake, aaaand..."_

Her train of thought was detail when she crashed into someone making them both fall on the ground. Ruby sat up and shook her head to clear her vision to find herself looking into the eyes of Weiss, who was sitting on her butt with a look of shock on her face.

 _"Oh no..."_ Ruby thought as Weiss slowly got up. _"No..."_

There was a pause between them before Weiss turned on her heel and walked the other way, not caring about the rules of pair matching.

"Well, north is this way..." Weiss said continuing on.

Ruby followed after Weiss and watched as she struggled through the bushes and low tree branches.

"Don't follow me. I'm not being partners with _you_." Weiss snapped as she cleared the bushes.

"Oh-ho! So the big bad Schnee is going to break school rules? What would your family say huh?" Ruby countered as she followed her.

Weiss opened her mouth to retort, but failed to find the words to say as Ruby continued.

"Besides, the professors are monitoring us as we speak, and have no doubt mark us down as partners. So even if you "find another partner", they wouldn't count it since our eyes are met."

"...You sure thought a lot about this..." Weiss mussed looking at Ruby.

"There's nothing to think about. At least I listened to Professor Ozpin despite my complaining." Ruby sighed crossing her arms. "And I may not look like it but I'm very mature for my age."

They then stopped when they heard a voice above them.

"Helloooo. Anyone out here?"

Naruto came out of a bush before he saw Ruby and Weiss.

"You two are paired up together? Tough break Rubes." Naruto frowned.

"Tell me about it." Ruby moaned.

Weiss eyebrow twitched before she grabbed Ruby by the hood and dragged her off realizing Naruto would've been her next choice after leaving Ruby, but then again, Ruby was right about the rules.

"By no means does this make us friends." Weiss said as she pulled Ruby in the direction they were walking.

"Hey, wait!" Ruby said as Weiss quickly dragged her way into more bushes. "I'll see you later Naruto!"

"YYYeah, later..." Naruto waved before pulling his hand down. "Anyone else out here?"

Branches snapped behind him and Naruto turned to face whatever it may be, ready for battle, only for Pyrrha to step out.

"Hello again Naruto!" Pyrrha greeted cheerfully.

"Hey Pyrrha." Naruto greeted back getting out of his stance and smiled. "Looks like we're partners."

"Seems like it. Ready to go?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yup. Let's get going." Naruto said.

 _ **...Back with Ruby and Weiss...**_

"Geez, what's the hurry?" Ruby asked after pulling away from Weiss.

"I will not let my mission be delayed because you're too slow! I swear, if I get a bad grade because of your-" Weiss said as she looked away at Ruby, but was startled when she looked to the front to see Ruby leaning against a tree with a smirk on her face and arms crossed. "What the...?"

"You don't have to worry about me being slow! Man, you really do judge a book by its book do you?" Ruby said and pushed herself off the tree.

"But, how did you..." Weiss stuttered, slightly amazed.

"My semblance, silly. Weiss, just because I don't exactly know how to deal with people doesn't mean I don't know how to deal with monsters! You experienced the Ruby that is awkward around others, but now..." Ruby puts her arm around a skeptical Weiss' shoulders. "You're about to witness a Ruby who's the best in the world about what she does: Kicking ass, slaying Grimm, and taking names. And one more thing..."

Ruby let go of Weiss and has a serious expression on her face.

"You may have high expectations, but I wasn't born in this world to live up to yours, and the same goes you. I was born to be a Huntress, like my mother before me. And now, I'm gonna prove it." Ruby said.

Ruby suddenly whipped out Crescent Rose in Scythe Mode to behead a Beowolf lunging from behind her. Weiss gasped and jumped out of the way as another Beowolf lunged at her.

"Where'd they come from?!" Weiss asked.

"The area's too closed off. Come on!" Ruby shouted.

Ruby grabbed Weiss and used her speed to get them out of there and to an open place where they can fight, while a pack of Beowolves rushed after them.

The initiation of Beacon has begun.


	4. Initiation and Forming Teams

**I just got my laptop back so I can now work on my other stories happy day for me. Anyway here is chapter 4.**

* * *

Chapter 3 Initiation and Forming Teams

Yang was walking through the forest, bored out of her mind as she searched for... well anyone really.

"Hellooooo?" Yang called out, but got no response and kept walking. "Is anyone out there?" She still got no response. "Hellooo!" Yang stopped walking and threw her arms in the air. "I'm getting bored here."

She heared some rustling in the bushes behind her and turned around.

"Is someone there?" Yang went to the bushes to take a peek. "Naruto? Ruby? Is that you?" She asked before hearing a low, inhuman growl, and looked up to find the source. "Nnnnope!"

Yang dodge rolled to the side as a large towering Grimm black bear with bone masks, claws, spikes sticking out of its shoulders and back, and red eyes with yellow pupils known as Ursa charged out of the bushes to take a bite out of her. Yang righted herself up and activated her Ember Celica shot gauntlets before sensing another Ursa who flanked her from behind. She backflipped over it as its fellow Ursa charged at her, only to get blasted back by a fiery punch. The second Ursa made another run at Yang, but she countered by ducking under its swipe and delivered several machine gun-style punch before finishing up with a kick to send the Grimm back.

"You guys wouldn't happen to have seen a girl in a red hood, would you? Or a guy with firey red hair with a big ass sword on in back?" Yang asked only to receive a couple growls in response. "You know, you could just say "no", right?"

One of the Ursa took a couple of swipes at her, but Yang backflipped out of the way and laughed.

"Geeeez, you two couldn't hit the broad side of a bu-" Yang started to say tauntingly when a single strand of her golden blonde hair falls in front of her face and lands on the ground. "You..." She shook with anger as she closed her eyes and opened them to reveal red eyes making the Ursai look at each other in confusion.

"YOU FUCKING MONSTERS!" Yang screamed as an inferno enveloped her as she charged forward.

She targets the first Ursa and delivers a devastating combo of fire-infused melee blows before unleashing a powerful punch that sent the offending Ursa through several trees that set them on fire. The other Ursa runs over, but was stopped cold at Yang's glare while leaking killer intent as a few burning tree falls into the ground behind her giving off an intimidating image.

"What, bitch?! You want some too?!" Yang yelled as stood her ground and prepared to give the remaining Ursa a beating of a lifetime.

The Ursa reared back and stood up preparing to strike.

When suddenly a whirling noise is heard at the same time followed by a "thunk" making the Ursa freeze. The Ursa whines before falling down a second later to reveal Blake Belladonna with her Gambol Shroud in kusarigama mode in the bear Grimm's back. She tugged the ribbon her weapon was attached to and pulled it back into her hand before turning it back into it's sword mode before sheathing it and looked at Yang with a grin making eye contact as she calmed down with her eyes turning back to the lilac color.

"I could have taken him." Yang shrugged.

 _ **...With Ruby and Weiss...**_

After escaping the enclosed place, Ruby brought Weiss to a small clearing where the trees won't get in the way as the Beowolves caught up with them. While Ruby dealt with the Beowolves effortlessly, Weiss was having a slightly difficult time with them.

She deflected a swipe from a Beowolf with her Multi Action Dust Rapier Myrtenaster, but got pushed back in a circle of prowling Beowolves.

 _"Remember your training, Weiss."_ Weiss thought as she went through her dueling motions _. "Head up, shoulders back, right foot forward... not that forward! Slow your breathing, wait for the right time to strike, and... NOW!"_

Weiss dashed forward with the fire dust set in Myrtenaster and targeted the Beowolf that attacked her, just when Ruby suddenly appeared out of nowhere in front of her.

"Take that!" Ruby shouted slicing the Beowolf in two with her speed.

However her sudden appearance and defeat of the Beowolf startled Weiss as she yelled out and accidently swung Myrtenaster in a random direction and created a line of fire that set a tree on fire that traveled to other trees and set them ablaze.

"What the?" Ruby started to say distracted by the fire but quickly defended against a Beowolf's attack that knocked her back into Weiss. "Watch it, will you?!"

"Excuse me! You attacked out of turn! I could have killed you!" Weiss snapped at her with a bit of concern.

"You'll have to try a lot harder than _that_ , princess..." Ruby muttered as she rolled her eyes.

The two stood back-to-back as the pack of Beowolves growled around them. Ruby then flared her killing intent, a trick she learned from Naruto, as she reloaded Crescent Rose at the same time a burning tree fell near her. Weiss shivered at the killing intent flared by Ruby, wondering what it was, but the burning tree reminded her of the dire situation she and her new partner was in.

"We have to _go_!" Weiss said reaching out for Ruby's arm, but wasn't in time as Ruby used the recoil of her Crescent Rose to rocket towards the Grimm. "Ruby, you dolt!"

By the time Weiss took five steps, Ruby appeared next to her in a flash after bounding off the trees slashing the Beowolves and sheathed Crescent Rose on her back just as all the Beowolves fell to the ground in bloody pieces. Ruby then grabbed Weiss around her waist and sped out of there before the fire could engulf them, stopping a safe ways from the small forest fire.

"You stupid dolt! We could've gotten killed!" Weiss screeched as she pushed herself away from Ruby's grip when they landed. "If you had exercised even the _slightest_ amount of caution with the placement of your strikes, I wouldn't have set the forest on fire!"

"If you have enough energy to rant about me saving both our butts, then I suggest we get a move on before all the relics are gone." Ruby told her bluntly and walked off.

"Since when have you've gotten so smart all of a sudden?" Weiss asked as she caught up to Ruby. "And we're going the wrong way!"

"We're not going the wrong way." Ruby said while ignoring the first question and looking up at the sky to view the sun's position.

"We are if you're looking up at the sky like that!" Weiss pointed out.

 _"Oh for the love of cookies. She loves to hear herself talk..."_ Ruby thought to herself before stopping. "Okay then, princess. You can lead us since you believe you know where the temple is."

"For once, you're being smart. Unlike those other times." Weiss said and went a different direction before bumping Ruby's shoulder with her own as she pass her. "Now come on."

As Weiss walked off in a completely different direction, Ruby channeled all of her inner rage at her partner's attitude into unfoldeding Crescent Rose and slices a group of trees down. They fell down behind her as she refolded and sheathed it back before following Weiss.

 _"If only I could turn back time..."_ Ruby growled.

 _ **...With Naruto and Pyrrha...**_

Naruto and Pyrrha were making their way through the forest keeping an eyes out for anything dangerous. Just then they heard a far off noise in the distance making them stop.

"You hear that?" Naruto asked.

"Gunfire. It seems some of our comrades have encountered the enemy." Pyrrha said.

"Yeah." Naruto frowned as they continued on.

"So how have you been doing since we last seen each other?" Pyrrha wondered.

"I've been good. Being Kitsune has kept me busy as I'm sure you've heard."

"Oh yeah. The life of a vigilante crim fighter would consume alot of anyone's time. Still can't believe it all started off as tournament competitor."

"To be honest my first bust with a couple of White Fang members."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I was minding my own buisness walking into town when some members of the White Fang came and started terrorize the place. Both humans and faunus'."

"What did you do?"

"I went into a alley dubbed on my Kitsune outfit and mask, and went out to stop the White Fang and what they were doing. It was hard as some were aggresive and violent, but thanks to my training I was able to beat them and let the local policemen take them away."

"I never did ask you this, but who trained you to be so good?"

"Well some of me is self-taught and the other I was trained by my mother."

"She must be excellent Huntress."

"She is. She's a teacher at Signal."

Their conversation was cut short when a couple of short hairy Grimm that looked like wild boars with a bone mask with four red eyes and fragments known as Boarbatusk came out and surrounded them. One came out looking a lot larger its bone-like armor was thicker and denser. It's armor was covered with scars, showing that it had survived many battles with humans and with others of its kind to reach its size.

"Looks like we got some company." Naruto said readying Storm Blitz.

"It would appear so." Pyrrha said pulling out Milo and Akouo.

"Let's see if you haven't gotten rusty." Naruto smirked.

"I could say the same thing." Pyrrha grinned.

The large Boarbatusk roared signaling the other Boarbatusks to charge at the duo.

Naruto jumped up in the air rolled over and landed behind one before he punched it from behind and shot it into a tree knocking it over before another Boarbatusk came from behind to strike him with it tusks. Naruto raised up his left leg and kicked it making it stagger back before he did a one-two-three punch before thrusting his fist into it mouth and fired making it explode.

Pyrrha used Akouo to block a charging Boarbatusk before triple slashing with Milo before stabbing it on top of its head. She then rolled out of the way as another Boarbatusk came charging at her before shifting Milo into rifle mode and fired red bullets at its back making it knock into another one. At third one then rolled up in a ball and rolled in place before comming right at her, but Pyrrha shifted Milo into javelin mode and chucked it using the recoil to stab it through the head.

Two Boarbatusks run at Naruto from both sides to nail him but he stomped the ground and recoiled himself in the air as the two wild boar Grimms slammed into each other. Naruto pulled Sunset Tempest from his back and sliced them in two before he landed and positioned it behind him to where another Boarbatusk was at and fired blasted its head off.

The last two Boarbatusks came at Pyrrha but she was wanting that rolled to the side and stabbed Milo into its side before spinning around and slamming it into the other one knocking them both down before she jumped back and threw Akouo in a disc throw and sliced their heads off before it bounced off a tree and came back.

Both Naruto and Pyrrha turned to the large Boarbatusk that was the leader that was growling at them before it charged. Both Hunters-in-training blocked the strike using Sunset Tempest and Akouo as they skidded back before Naruto jumped up and double kicked it in the face knocking it back.

"How are we going to take down this one?" Pyrrha asked.

"I have an attack that would be perfect for this guy." Naruto smirked.

He whispered something into Pyrrha's ear making her grin before she nodded her head and ran up to the Boarbatusk and slammed Akouo into its face as it pushed back both of them struggling for supreme. Pyrrha then shifted Milo into its sword mode before stabbing the Boarbatusk into the eye making it roar in pain as it stood up as Pyrrha jumped back.

"Hey ugly!" The Boarbatusk turned its heads to see Naruto standing them with a spiral blue orb in his right hand before he zoomed at it and slammed the orb into its side. " **Rasengan!** " Naruto shouted as the attack grinded into the wild boar Grimm and launched it spiraling into a tree on its back. "Pyrrha now!"

"Right!" Pyrrha jumped up towards the Boarbatusk and stabbed Milo into its stomach killing it before pulling it out and jumped back to Naruto's side. "Well that was good workout." She said putting Milo and Akouo on her back.

"Sure was." Naruto said sheathing Sunset Tempest back on his back and deactivating Storm Blitz. "We should probably head on out."

"Right behind you." Pyrrha said.

With that they left the area to head on off towards their destination.

 _ **...In another area of Emerald Forest...**_

Ling Rin was walking through the woods into a open area with tall grass keeping her eyes out for anything til she felt she wasn't alone as she thought. Hearing a hissing sound Rin turned her head slightly to see a large black snake Grimm with bone armor above it's red eyes known as Basilisk come out of the grass behind her before it slithered in front of Rin who tooked a lotus stance as the Basilisk roared at her.

The Basilisk charged at Rin but she back cartwheeled out the way as the Basilisk continued to advance on her before backflipping in the air where the giant snake slammed into her making Rin flip around before landing on her feet and skidded back where she stood up. The Basilisk slithered around Rin who brought out StormFlower before she jumped up into the air and started firing green bullets at its face as the snake came only for Rin to twirl around and kick it in the face and knocked it down.

As the Basilisk rose up Rin ran and leaped at it before slashing its neck with her axe-like blades and landed beside it as the Basilisk turned around and slithered away before turning back to Rin to take a bite at her but she back flipped out the way as it slammed into the ground, where Rin landed on top of the head and stabbed the blade of her guns into its head.

Nothing happend til Rin heard another hissing sound making her turn her head to see another large snake Grimm like the Basilisk come out of the others mouth except it was white and charged at Rin who cartwheeled out the way and watchd as both snakes came together to become the paired Grimm known as King Taijitu. The black snake charged with the white snake right behind it as Rin jumped over the black one and landed on its back before running down on it jumped up and started surfing it down before firing at the white snake as it moved to try and get away from the fire but Rin wasn't letting up.

Suddenly the white snake came around and crashed into Rin knocking her into the air and making her drop StormFlower on the ground. Rin stood up as the black snake opened its mouth to eat Rin who raised her hands up and a magenta energy field came out and blocked the snake as it tried to push through to get to her. Rin then grabbed the two front fangs and pulled them out making the snake roar in pain backing up before it charged at Rin again.

Rin twirled around to dodge and stabbed one of the fang into its eye making it stop as she tossed the other fang, she then took a lotus stance and slammed her hand into the fang forcing it into the snakes head with force before it bloated up and exploded before Rin eased up her body before looking at the white snake before run towards it and picking up StormFlower to engage the ending fight with the snake.

The snake opened its mouth to chomp at her but Rin jumped on top of its head and jumped off before spinning around and began firing at it all over its body making it wither in pain thrashing around. When Rin landed she turned around ran at the white snake jumped up and kicked it on to the body of the other snake before she jumped up in the air landed on it and stabbed the snake on it head with her blades into the brain killing it.

Rin stood up on the dead snakes body and slid StormFlower under her sleeves and began brushing herself off.

"Glllllllla, gllllllla."

Rin turned around and looked up in time to see Nora hanging upside-down from a tree and kiss her on the cheek before their eyes met.

"I still don't think that's what a sloth sounds like or does." Rin said giggling at her friend's antics.

"Boop!" Nora said poking Rin on the nose making her giggle again as Nora stuck out her tongue silly-like.

 _ **...Beacon Cliff...**_

Ozpin was standing on the cliff looking at his tablet scroll as Glynda was coming up behind him with her in her hands.

"The last pair has been formed, sir." Glynda informed Ozpin as they checked the progress of the first-year students. "Nora Valkyrie and Ling Rin. Poor girl... I can't possibly imagine those two getting along. Still the pairs seem pretty good despite some flaws in some. The one that look promising to me are Mr. Uzumaki and Ms. Nikos, given both are excellent Huntsmen in training based on their skills."

"Mmmm..." Ozpin hummed glacing at her before looking back at his scroll.

"I guess we'll more of their progress soon enough. At their current pace, they should reach the temple within just a few minutes." Glynda noted before deactivating her tablet scroll and walked off before she stopped and turned to Ozpin. "Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year? Professor Ozpin?"

"..." Ozpin didn't answered as he watched live footage of a bored Ruby sitting cross-legged on the grass picking it and yawning while her partner Weiss paces around her in random directions.

 _ **...Emerald Forest with Ruby and Weiss...**_

"It's definitely this way... I mean... this way! It's _definitely_ this way... Alright, it's official: We passed it." Weiss said stopping in front of Ruby.

"Is it really too hard to just admit that you have no idea where you're taking us?" Ruby asked completely annoyed and slightly ticked off as she stood up.

"Because I know _exactly_ where we're going! We're going... to... the forest temple!" Weiss replied a bit lamely.

"Ugh!" Ruby facepalmed herself and growled in frustration.

"Oh, stop it! You don't know where we are, either!" Weiss said.

This time, Ruby started punching herself on her head as her frustration increased.

"Hitting yourself is not helping!" Weiss said.

"Well, at least I'm not pretending like I know everything, and knew exactly where we're going before you hijacked it!" Ruby snapped.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Weiss yelled.

"It means that you bossing me around is getting us nowhere!" Ruby shouted.

"I'm not bossy! Don't say things like that!" Weiss shouted.

"Then let's get back on track! The reason I was looking up at the sky was because I was using it as a compass to see if we're heading the right direction! The temple's to the north, remember?!" Ruby shouted getting in Weiss' face making her stumble back.

"What?! How does that-" Weiss stuttered.

"Of course... you wouldn't know anything about that, acting like you're so perfect." Ruby said as she went to head in the right direction to the temple.

"I'm. Not. Perfect! Not yet... But I'm still leagues better than you." Weiss countered and pushed Ruby out of the way of her path.

Ruby snapped.

The next thing Weiss knew, Ruby was in front of her with Crscent Rose unfolded. Before she could react, Ruby slashed down at her vertically in the blink of an eye, tearing the top of her Hunter outfit down the middle. Weiss screamed as she grabbed her clothes to keep them from falling apart and sank to the ground as Ruby put away Crescent Rose. Weiss was about to verbally lash out at Ruby, but faltered when Ruby glared at her with vicious eyes.

"Ever since I was nearly killed by a Beowolf when I was four-years-old, I trained to become a Huntress. You? I heard it took a kidnapping to discover that you could fight and trained afterwards. You don't even know me at all, but between the two of us, you're the one that's pathetic, and I'm the one who's leagues better than you since we're miles apart in experience. If you want to pass this initiation, then pick yourself up and follow me, or you can continue to sit there and whine about your clothing like a sniveling little rich _bitch_!"

With that, Ruby turned on her heel and stormed off while putting on her headphones, ignoring Weiss' insults and shouting for her to come back.

 _ **...Emerald Forest near a cave...**_

"Think this is it?" Naruto asked, trying to see inside a cave and failing to pierce through the inky blackness.

Naruto and Pyrrha came upon a cave that had scratches on the right side of the entrance, seemingly depicting a battle between a bunch of people and a giant scorpion and thought this was the place.

"I don't know..." Pyrrha said quietly. "The Headmaster did say we would find the relics in a temple."

"Well, it's not like temples haven't been built in caves before." Naruto shrugged and waved for her to follow him before they stopped before entering the mouth of the cave. "We should probably light a torch or something." Naruto said to himself. He turned his head to see Pyrrha ripped a branch off of a tree and offered it to him. "Thanks."

He wrapped the top in a old cloth pulled out a lighter and used it to light it up, and they descended into the cave. After a few minutes of walking they were starting to get discouraged.

"I don't think this is the right way, sorry." Pyrrha said with sigh.

"Yeah, I don't think so either." Naruto sighed as well. "Let's keep walking a bit more, and if we find nothing, we'll just go back." He then stumbled over a rock and the torch fell out his hand into a puddle where it sputtered and died. "Great."

"Do you feel that?" Pyrrha asked quietly.

"Is it... warm in here?" Naruto asked feeling it.

A golden glow suddenly appeared a few feet in front of them.

"Hey, do you think that's the relic?" Naruto asked, slightly excited.

"Could be!" Pyrrha replied, sounding happy as well before frowning. "Wait... there's only one... the Headmaster said 'relics'..."

Suddenly, eight red eyes opened, glowing in the darkness along with red markings that would only be found on a Grimm.

"Running time?" Pyrrha asked calmly.

"YYYYep." Naruto replied just as calm as the Grimm began to chitter threateningly. "Definitely running time!" He shouted.

The two turned tail and fled back the way they came, stumbling in the darkness as the Grimm screeched angrily behind them. They exited back out into sunlight and turned around, readying their weapons.

"Alright, we're in the open now, let's take this thing-!" Naruto started to say, before the Grimm slammed through the entrance of the cave, leaving a hole three times as wide as the previous entrance, revealing the Grimm to be giant scorpion with bone armor on its pincers, head, back, and tail with a gold stinger known as a Death Stalker. "Whoa!"

The duo rolled away as the stinger pierced the air between them. Pyrrha came out of it and knelt under a snapping pincer before turning Milo from its javelin mode to its rifle mode and fired at the Death Stalker's face.

Naruto back-flipped over a claw and landed on the white appendage, before punching bullets at the sinisterly glowing red eyes only for them to hit harmlessly off the thick armor of the Death Stalker and only irritated it. Naruto then hopped from one claw to the other as the Grimm swiped at both of them with Pyrrha cart-wheeling back, before switching her Milo from rifle mode back to a javelin mode and hurled it at the eyes.

The Death Stalker tilted it's head and the spear was deflected off before it stopped and zipped back in Pyrrha's hand.

Naruto switched tactics and drew out Sunset Tempest before slashing at four of its' eyes making the giant Grimm screeched in anger and flicked its claws, sending Naruto into the air. The firey redhead flipped mid air and pointed Sunset Tempest to fire, when he saw the golden glowing stinger heading straight for his face.

Naruto brought up Sunset Tempest to block it as the stinger impacted into him and hurled him through the air, over the trees and out of sight. "Fucking Deaaa...!"

Pyrrha watched in dismay until Naruto's body disappeared over the trees. She turned back to the Death Stalker and smiled nervously as it replied by releasing a chittering roar. The red haired Huntress dashed away in a spray of green leaves, and the Grimm followed after her smashing through everything in its path.

 _ **...Emerald Forest, The Temple...**_

"Think this is it?" Yang asked as she and her partner stepped out of the bushes and into a clearing that revealed the ruins of circular stone temple with platforms holding several black and gold objects.

Blake gave Yang a silent, incredulous look before she headed down the hill with Yang following until they reached the temple.

"Chess pieces?" Blake wondered upon closer inspection of the objects.

"Some of them are missing. Looks like we weren't the first ones here." Yang noted.

"Well, I guess we should pick one." Blake said with Yang nodding and looking around before approaching one of the relics.

"Hmmmm..." Yang eyes a golden knight chess piece and picks it up. "How about a cute little pony?"

"Sure." Blake agreed rolling her eyes and smiling as Yang picked up a second golden knight piece.

"That wasn't so hard!" Yang said cheerfully as they met in the center of the temple.

"Well, it's not like this place is very difficult to find." Blake agreed as they shared a smile until they heard a loud explosion echo in the distance.

"Well someone's in trouble." Yang said as she turned towards the direction of the explosion. "Think we should help?"

Blake didn't answer as she noticed something in the sky.

"Blake, what should we do?" Yang asked turning to her.

Blake continued to up at the sky where she saw Ruby was falling...

"Heads uuuuuuuup!"

As well as Naruto who was comming in fast.

"-aaath Stalker!"

 _ **...Moments ago...**_

"Ruby! I told you this was a terrible idea!" Weiss shouted as she and Ruby were holding on to a flying thing in the air.

"You're the one who was complaining about us not making it to the temple in time, and I improvised, so stop whining!" Ruby shouted back.

"I am so NOT whining! More like fearing for my life, and my top coming off thanks to you!"

"Then you're in the wrong profession! If you fear for your life _and_ your outfit, then you have no business becoming a Huntress!"

"I rather fight as a Huntress to live, thank you very much!"

"To live? Not protect everyone else and the world? You should've stayed in Atlas!"

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"You're failing to convince me!"

"I'll prove it to you!"

"Then jump! We're below the temple!"

"Are you INSANE?!"

"..."

"Oh, you insufferable little red-!"

 _ **...Abandoned Temple...**_

"Blake, what should we do?" Yang asked turning to her.

Blake looked up at the sky where she pointed up as she and Yang saw Ruby falling...

"Heads uuuuuuuup!" Ruby wailed, her arms flapping and flailing.

"Don't worry, little sis! I got-" Yang started before something flew over their heads.

"-aaath Stalker!" Naruto impacted into Ruby, his momentum carrying both of them into a nearby tree.

"...you. Ouch." Yang finished distantly.

"Oohhhh... What _was_ that?" Ruby groaned, dizzy-eyed as stars and Grimm circled around her head until she shook them off.

Branches snapped as Naruto landed on the thick limb Ruby was sitting on in a crouch position.

"Hey, Ruby." Naruto said as he rubbed his head to regain his breath.

"Naruto?" Ruby asked confusedly. "How did you hit me mid-air?"

"Because scorpions are dicks, Ruby." Naruto responded.

"Did your sister and Naruto just fall from the sky?" Blake questioned her dumbstruck partner.

"I..." Yang started, but was interrupted by a shout in a forest.

"YEEEE-HAAAAW!"

Several crashing noises in the forest with an Ursa coming out, arms flailing. Then, a pink bolt of energy blasted it in the back, making it collapse to ground and depositing its rider which was Nora who rolled to the ground.

"Awwww... It's broken." Nora said before going to body. "Eeeeeerrrrrrrruuuuuuu~" She observed her carcass of her prey as Rin finally caught up to her after jumping through trees and landing on the ground beside the carcass.

"Nora! Please... Don't ever do that again!" Rin whined and panted and looked up to find a pink dotted outline of where her partner and groaned when she realized that Nora's run off again. "Nora..."

"Oooohh..." Nora whistled as she was now in the temple, starting at a golden rook relic before swiping it, causing stars and her symbols to appear with a pink backgroundas she dances and singings with the rook piece. " _I'm queen of the castle~! I'm queen of the castle~!_ "

"NORA!" Rin yelled in annoyance.

"Hee hee hee! Coming Rin!" Nora called out with a salute and skipped back to her friend and partner with the relic in hand.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asked.

"I..." Yang tried to but was interrupted once again as a shrill screech as heard, and Pyrrha ran out of the forest with the Death Stalker on her rear as it uproots loads of trees as it chased her. Pyrrha jumped and dodged its giant claws and continued running for her life.

"Naruto!" Pyrrha called out worriedly, hoping her partner fell where she is now.

"Up here Pyrrha!" Naruto shouted.

"Whoa! A Death Stalker!" Ruby exclaimed.

"I know right." Naruto said as he and Ruby jumped off the branch and landed next to Yang.

"Naruto!" Yang said excitedly seeing him.

"Yo Yang, Blake." Naruto smiled.

"Yay! We're all together again!" Ruby cheered.

"Ruby!" Yang called joyfully.

"Yang!" Ruby cried back arms spread for a hug.

"Nora!" Nora shouted excitedly coming between them and knocking Ruby and Yang off balance.

Pyrrha sprinted in their direction, just barely keeping ahead of the swiping pincers of the Death Stalker.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?" Blake asked crossing her arms this time a bit amused, due to her partner growling and getting annoyed and irritated with tickmark on her head (with Nora playfully mimicking her) before her Aura erupted in a burst of fire as she eyes turned red.

"I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something _crazy_ happens again?!" Yang yelled in absolute fury.

Naruto checked his watch, counting down to two seconds as Yang cooled down; Rin ran over to the ditzy Nora; and Blake and Ruby looking up.

"Oh boy... Yang? Naruto?" Ruby said drawing Naruto's attention upward while Yang groaned in exasperation.

Up in the sky, Weiss was hanging on the bony talon of a giant bird Grimm with a bone mask over its face called a Nevermore that she and Ruby arrived on with one arm while the other was trying to keep her torn top on and not expose herself.

"How could you leave me?!" Weiss wailed as she hung on for dear life.

"I did say "jump", you idiot!" Ruby countered.

"She's gonna fall." Blake said simply.

"She claims she's _leagues better than me_ , so she'll be fine." Ruby assured them sarcastically.

"You ruined her outfit for that remark, didn't you?" Naruto asked seeing the state of her clothes.

"Yep!" Ruby said cheerfully.

Naruto snorted at that as they saw Weiss lost her grip on the talon.

"Uh guys, she's falling." Rin deadpanned.

"I got this." Naruto said activating the shot greaves of Storm Blitz before he stomped on the ground and shot himself up in the air. He sailed through the sky with his arms outstretched and Weiss landed in them in a perfect bridal-style carry as he flipped and hit the ground. "Just dropping in?" Naruto said and set her down.

"I-you-I-what-?" Weiss stuttered out.

"No need to thank me, Snow Angel." Naruto winked.

Pyrrha was then finally knocked away by the Death Stalker and landed on her side in front of everyone else.

"You ok?" Naruto asked.

"Peachy." Pyrrha groaned sitting up rubbing her head.

"Welp, the gang's all here! Now we can die together!" Yang declared jokingly.

"Oh joy is us..." Rin muttered not sharing the sentiment.

"Ha! We'll see about that!" Ruby declared and charged at the Death Stalker with a battle cry. "Yaaaaahhhhhh~!"

"Ruby, wait!" Yang shouted after her.

Ruby used the recoil of Crescent Rose to boost her charge towards the oncoming Death Stalker. When she was close, the Death Stalker knocked Ruby away with its claw.

"Ruby!" Naruto shouted and ran after her as she landed on the ground.

"D-Do-Don't worry! Totally fine!" Ruby called back as she got up and put a hand to her side.

She jumped when the Death Stalker shrieked at her, and retaliated by shooting it in the skull as she jumped back, using the recoil as a boost to run the opposite way away from the scorpion Grimm and towards Naruto, also using her speed semblance as she did.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted in worry as the Nevermore swooped from the sky.

Naruto cursed as the bird snapped its' wings and threw several spear-like feathers at the retreating Huntress, pining her to the ground when a feather pierced her cape.

He dodged the feathery projectiles as he ran towards Ruby, but the Nevermore flapped its wings again, creating a strong gust of wind that knocked Naruto off his feet into the ground away from Ruby.

"Naruto!" Ruby cried.

"Ruby, get out of here!" Yang screamed at her sister, who struggling with her cloak.

"I'm trying!" Ruby shouted back after unpinning one of the snaps on her cloak and was working on the other one. She managed to free herself of her beloved cloak and looked to escape, but failed to notice the Death Stalker flanking her and knocking her back into the feathers, causing her to cry in pain as she was cut with the feathers that tore into her outfit. Cornering its now wounded prey, the Death Stalker raised its golden stinger above Ruby and brought it down in an attempt to pierce her.

"RUBY!" Yang screamed in distress and reached out in vain as a white blur raced past her.

With nowhere to go, Ruby closed her eyes and raised her arms over her head, waiting for the pain...

...yet it never came.

"You and Uzumaki are two peas in a pod!"

Ruby opened her eyes to discover the Death Stalker's stinger encased in ice that trapped it where it is struggling to get free, and blinked in surprise at her unexpected savior who had one knee on the ground with her rapier stabbed in the ground.

"Weiss...?" Ruby asked.

"So difficult to get along with, totally unpredictable, _and_ completely hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style." Weiss said as she turned to look at Ruby. "And I suppose I can be a bit... _anti-social_... but if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if _you_ quit trying to show off, I'll be... _nicer_."

Ruby just looked at her before shaking her head.

"Touche, Weiss." She said as she got up and tugged her cloak out of the quill it was pinned on. "As for showing off I'm just trying to show you what I can do. So don't say that you'll be nicer, show it. Until then..." Ruby put her cloak back on and smiled brightly at Weiss. "Thank you..."

"You're just fine." Weiss said averting her eyes away from Ruby. "And uh, well..." She then brushed past her. "Any...time..." As she walked off she thought about Ruby thanking her. _"No one has ever thanked me like that before..."_

"Normal knees." Ruby whispered as she was walking out of the small forest of feathers and noticed the Death Stalker still struggling to escape. "Whoa..." She muttered until she was wrapped in a bone-crushing by her sister from behind. "Urk!"

"So happy you're okay!" Yang squealed as she hugged Ruby close.

"Don't worry, I'm fine... but let up! You're hurting me- Owowowowowow~!" Ruby squeaked.

The Nevermore screed loudly as it was comming back.

"Oh no you don't!" Naruto shouted as he jumped over the two sisters and landed on top of the iceberg as the giant bird dive-bombed at them.

Naruto went through six hand seals before ending with the last seal.

" **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!** " Naruto spewed a rather modest fireball out of his mouth and into the Nevermore making it stumble back a little but it was still comming at the group. "Ok then, try this!" Going through another wave of hand seals but longer Naruto ended on the last one and spread his arms apart as they became incased in lightning in the form of dragon heads. " **Lightning Style: Dragon Claw Thunderbolt!** " Naruto thrusted his right hand out firing a concentrated beam of lightning at the Nevermore's face.

The lightning beam slammed into the Grimm Bird's face, causing it to screech in pain and aborted the dive. The firey redhead pulled his left hand back making the dragon head look like it was roaring with a ringing sound before Naruto himself roared before he thrusted his hand out, releasing a blinding barrage of lightning attacks that engulfed the Nevermore as thunder boomed from the air being split.

The light faded, and the Nevermore, slightly more crispy than before, cawed angrily and flew away.

Naruto stepped off the iceberg and strode back to the group, who had watched in awe at the lightshow while Ruby and Yang just grinned at him.

"That was impressive skill you just showed there." Rin said in slight praise. "There's more to you than meets the eye, Uzumaki."

"Thanks." Naruto chuckled rubbing the back of his head. "Anyway, we need to come up with plan." He said seriously. "Do we run or fight?"

"Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to Beacon Cliff. While I'm all for slaying them, they are not our primary concern right now." Ruby said.

"In other words, there's no sense in fighting those things right now." Weiss added.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Yang said holding up her and Blake's golden knight piece while Nora's and Rin's golden rook piece was resting on Nora's head.

Ruby and Naruto moved forward into the temple. The red-cloaked girl grabbed the golden knight piece while the firey redhead laid claim to the golden castle piece. Ruby and Naruto smiled at each other as they held up the pieces from their pedestals.

"By the way Naruto that display of lightning was quite shocking, if you know what I mean." Yang grinned.

"Yang, that pun was way too obvious." Naruto deadpanned.

"He's right Yang." Ruby said dryly.

"Aw, you guys are no fun." Yang said sourly crossing her arms.

A crack sounded out as the Death Stalker pulled at the iceberg encompassing its stinger.

"The Death Stalker's about to get free. It's time we left." Rin told them calmy but urgently.

"Right then. Let's move!" Naruto said and waved to the others.

"Right behind you." Ruby declared and followed him with the others.

As the others, even Weiss followed after them, Yang stay behind smiling as Blake approached her.

"What is it?" She asked.

Yang didn't answer as she stared proudly at Ruby, who leapt on a boulder and motions for the group to keep up the pace with Naruto beside her.

"Nothing..." Yang answered and raced after the group, with Blake now smiling after her before following.

 _ **...Abandoned Ruins...**_

Naruto, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Pyrrha, Nora, and Rin ran out of the forest and into a series of ruined structures as the Nevermore tailed them from the air. The group spread out and took cover behind some stone pillars as the Nevermore perched on a high column in front of them and cawed loudly.

"Well, _that's_ just great!" Yang complained.

"It's about to get worse." Naruto stated as the Death Stalker burst from the trees behind the group. "Everybody, MOVE!" He yelled.

Everyone bolted from their covers as the Nevermore rose up into the air when it saw them scattering.

"Nora, distract it!" Rin said as they moved.

Nora obliged and ran as the Nevermore fired off its feather projectiles. She ducked and leapt over them, bringing out her grenade launcher Magnhild and fired on the Nevermore, heart-topped shells bursting into pink electricity upon impact, causing it to retreat. The Death Stalker came up behind her and attacked, but failed to hit its target as Blake and Rin performed a cross-slash that knocked its claws off course as Weiss grabbed Nora and used a glyph to boost themselves away from the Death Stalker that was now chasing Blake and Rin.

"Go, go!" Pyrrha said to the group as she shifted Milo into its rifle mode and fired upon the Death Stalker as Rin landed next to her and started firing too until Blake leapt forward as the Death Stalker took a swipe at them, but missed as they ran.

The eight Hunters-in-training raced across the bridge until the Nevermore reappeared and rammed into the bridge, shattering it and separating the group; traping Blake, Ren, and Pyrrha with the Death Stalker and Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Nora, and Naruto cut off from them on the other side of the bridge.

The Death Stalker knocked Blake back as Pyrrha and Rin tried to keep it back with gunfire.

"Shit! They need help!" Naruto said seeing they were struggling.

"Let's do this!" Nora said readying her Magnhild.

"Think you can give me a boost with that?" Naruto smirked.

"Oh yeah." Nora grinned diabolically. She then shifted her weapon from grenade launcher into a giant full-length hammer, and hopped to the edge of the break in the bridge.

"Oh yeah." Naruto chuckled seeing what she was about to do, Nora slammed Magnhild into the edge of the bridge that catapulted him to the other side towards the Death Stalker.

Without losing her smile, Nora hopped on her hammer and fired it off the collapsing bridge, riding it through the air before she and Naruto slammed Magnhild or double punched with Storm Blitz on the head of the Death Stalker's skull. The Death Stalker retaliated with its stinger, causing Nora and Naruto to fire her weapons, using its recoil to avoid it, but Nora accidently bumped into a recovering Blake and making her fall from the edge.

As she was falling Blake looked up to see the Nevermore flying above before she righted herself up and fired her Gambol Shroud in its kusarigama mode using it recoil into the edge of the bridge while using her ribbon to swing away heading to the Nevermore. Blake managed to get onto the its back before she ran across its back, slashing with her blade and sheath, before jumping off and landing on the ruined platform at the top of the columns next to Ruby, Yang, and Weiss.

"It's tougher than it looks!" Blake told them.

"Then let's hit it with everything we got!" Yang declared as she readied her Ember Celica.

Ruby turned Crescent Rose from sniper rifle turned into it's scythe form to give her better aim. Blake switched Gambol Shroud from her sword Mode to pistol mode. Weiss spun the barrel on her rapier Myrtenaster and prepared to shoot ice at it. They exploded at once. Weiss fired ice at it, Yang shot the exploding bullets at it, Blake and Ruby fired their guns.

The Nevermore dived towards them and the bird Grimm was barely affected it by their barrage of attack. It dive-bombed into the columns and platform, throwing chunks of stone everywhere as it began to fall into the misty chasm below, with the four girls using them to hop off them in various ways; with Ruby jumping off a stone and using the recoil of her Crescent Rose, Weiss using her glyphs to boost herself up, Blake using the ribbon with her Gambol Shroud and running up a pillar, and Yang using the recoil of Ember Celica and punching the stone pieces at the same time to reach the higher bridge above.

"None of this is working!" Weiss complained as Ruby analyzed her surroundings.

She saw Naruto with Pyrrha, Nora, and Rin facing down the Death Stalker; Blake reaching the bridge, and Yang firing round after round at the Nevermore, before grinning at Weiss.

"What?!" Weiss asked confused before Ruby pulled out a needle and some thread from her pack. "What are you-"

The next thing Weiss knew, Ruby fixed up her outfit so it wouldn't fall apart before grabbing her arm.

"I have a plan! Come on!" She said grabbing her by her arm and hopped over to the next bridge.

Back with Naruto and the others, the Death Stalker roared at them.

"Let's get it!" Naruto said and rushed at it with the others following.

The Death Stalker attacked with a lunge of its claw, but was deflected by Pyrrha's shield Akouo and was slashed with Milo. The Grimm reeled back and attacked with its other claw, but Naruto blocked it with Sunset Tempest while blasting it with a Storm Blitz to its face just as Pyrrha jumped up and struck it in the face as well. She hopped to the side as Naruto jumped back and unleashed crimson shots with Storm Blitz on the Death Stalker with Rin running forward and firing upon it. The Death Stalker lashed out with its stinger, with Rin sidestepping it and grabbed onto it, shooting it at the base of its stinger, while Naruto continued peppering the scorpion Grimm with his shots with Nora joining in on the action, firing her grenades at it. Pyrrha hurled Milo in javelin mode straight one of its eyes, making its roar in pain as it whipped Rin to the side as she lost her grip.

"Rin!" Nora cried out as Rin hit the stone pillar hard and falls to the ground in a heap, groaning and unmoving.

"Shit..." Naruto muttered and noticed the Death Stalker's stinger hanging limply from its tail. "Pyrrha, the tail!"

"Done!" Pyrrha responded and hurls Akouo discus-style, slicing the Death Stalker's stinger off that fell and stuck itself into the head of its owner, as Pyrrha's shield returned to her.

"Nora, hammer time!" Naruto commanded. "Pyrrha, give her a boost!"

"Heads up!" Nora yelled as Pyrrha got into position in front of her.

Nora hopped onto Akouo, firing onto it as Pyrrha leapt up, giving Nora an extra boost into the air. The Death Stalker stuck at a defenseless Pyrrha, but Naruto got in the way, taking her place and saving her from being "back-clawed".

"Naruto!" Pyrrha yelled as he was sent flying away.

Meanwhile, Nora sat on the handle of Magnhild's Hammer Mode, smiling and laughed until she reached the maximum height she could reach, before quickly firing her hammer down, using the recoil to speed down and twirl in the air before slamming her hammer down, driving the stinger down into the Death Stalker's head and crushing the bridge beneath it. Pyrrha leaping over the Death Stalker retreaving Milo as Nora fired away and used the recoil to safely hop away as the rest of the bridge crumbled apart with the scorpion Grimm falling into the abyss.

The Hunters-in-training managed to get away, with Nora lands on her rear, Pyrrha lands in a crouched pose position, and Rin simply wobbled over to them, panting and groaning until she collapsed into Nora, who shifted herself so she could fall into her lap.

Back with Naruto, he flipped into the air as he ended up in the flight path of the Nevermore as it dodged Yang's blasts as she burned through her ammo. Shooting crimson chains from his back as they struck the Nevermore, Naruto pulled himself forward and hopped on the back of it and drove Sunset Tempest into the back of the Nevermore just as it was about to dive-bomb into Yang. It screeched, allowing Yang to jump into its maw and force its beak open as she fired rounds into the bird Grimm's mouth.

"I! Hope! You're! Hung-! -Gry!" Yang screamed as she fired a round with each syllable.

Looking behind her, Yang jumps back into the ruin while Naruto used a Rasengan on the back of the Nevermore, boosting himself off and used his crimson chains to reel himself up on the cliff above, causing the Nevermore to crash into the wall of the cliff. The bird Grimm recovered quickly and screeched as Yang smirked and retreated, passing Weiss as she glided forward. The Nevermore tried to take flight, but Weiss jumped forward and stabbed the tip of Myrtenaster into its tail, freezing it on place and preventing the flapping Nevermore from getting away. Weiss then backflip into her snowflake symbol glyph and lands back to the group.

From the cliff, Naruto observed the girls' enacting Ruby's plan. On a pillar, Blake fired Gambol Shroud in pistol mode over to the adjacent pillar where Yang caught it and stabbed it into her pillar. With Blake still holding on to the ribbon, the two partners tightened it between the columns as Ruby jumped onto it while sitting on Crescent Rose the same way Nora sat on Magnhild in the air, and bend the ribbon back next to Weiss, who had a white glyph that turned black when Ruby jumped into it.

"Of course _you_ would come up with this idea." Weiss said.

"Think you can make the shot?" Ruby asked, not taking her eyes off the struggling Nevermore.

"Hmm! Can I?" Weiss countered confidently.

"Fire." Ruby grinned.

Weiss release Ruby as the Glyph turned blood red when Ruby pulled Crescent Rose's trigger, launching her with such speed that it cracked the ground with rose petals flying from her ascent. Ruby continued shooting, using the recoil to boost herself towards the trapped Nevermore, until the blade caught into the Nevermore's neck and they both slammed into the cliff wall. Weiss then raised Myrtenaster and materialized a line of glyphs up the wall, which Ruby used to stick to the wall and run along the wall by firing all the way up while yelling.

Naruto, Yang, Blake, Weiss, Pyrrha, Nora, and Rin watched in amazement as she wall-ran up the cliff with the Nevermore still caught in Crescent Rose's blade until she reached the cliff. Circling up, she fired one last shot, and cleaved the Nevermore's head clean off its shoulders in a shower of rose petals. Ruby flipped in the air and landed in Naruto's arms as the bird Grimm's severed head crashed next to them.

"Off with its head." Naruto said looking at the severed head and then at Ruby. "Nice one Ruby."

"Thanks Naruto, but it wasn't just me." Ruby said as Naruto put her down and watched the Nevermore's headless body crashed into the ground below. "I have you, Yang, Blake, and Weiss to thank. I admit, even I would've had trouble fighting that Nevermore by myself. Now I know why we're given partners at Beacon."

"Glad you figured it out in this battle, Ruby. Seems like I won't have to worry about you anytime soon." Naruto commented grinning with his eyes closed as rose petals flew around them.

" _Worrying you is the last thing I want to make you do Naruto._ " Ruby thought as she blushed at Naruto. " _Especially when you're by my side to make me strong..._ "

A little while later, all eight Hunters-in-training met at the entrance to the ruins.

"Well... that was a thing." Yang commented, making Naruto facepalm and Ruby sweatdrop.

"A thing? What does that even mean?" Weiss asked. "Never mind; don't answer that. More useless banter, I guess."

"Hard for you to be happy about anything, even a win, right?" Blake asked in amusement.

"What do you expect? She's one _cold_ princess." Naruto said shrugged grinning.

"More like..." Yang started before putting on her aviators, " _Weiss_ cold."

"YEEEEAAAAAAAAHH!" Nora suddenly added loudly.

Everyone sniggered, even Blake and Rin, while Weiss did not look amused by the pun made at her expense even though she was smiling a little.

"Well, I guess we better head back. We got what we needed." Pyrrha stated.

"Yeah, it's been a long day." Naruto agreed as they made their way off.

 _ **...Beacon Academy at the Amphitheater; Nighttime...**_

" **Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL (Cardinal), led by... Cardin Winchester!"**

The Beacon Academy Initiation is over, and everyone is gathered to see which first year pairs are going to team up with each other. After a few teams were formed, almost everyone figured out that the pairs that chose the same color pieces would be together.

The audience clapped some more as the newly christened Team CRDL departed the stage as four more students walked onto the stage and took their places in front of Ozpin as their faces filled the screen above them.

" **Naruto Uzumaki. Ling Rin. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team NNPR (Napier).** " Ozpin declared.

As the audience clapped, Nora laughs and gives a startled Rin a hug.

" **Led by... Naruto Uzumaki!** "

"Really?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

"Congratulations, young man. I know you will do great, and make a fine leader." Ozpin praised him with a smile.

Pyrrha nudged his shoulder and grinned making Naruto smile too as they with the final four students arrived on stage.

" **And finally: Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces.** **From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY (Ruby). Led by... Ruby Rose!** "

As every applauded, Weiss looked at her partner surprised, while Ruby was in shock, not knowing what to think.

"Nice going, Ruby! You'll do great!" Naruto shouted proudly as Yang hugged her.

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang cried hugging her close.

"It looks like things are shaping up to be an... interesting year." Ozpin smiled.


	5. First Day at Beacon

Chapter 4 First Day at Beacon

The sun was rising on Beacon Academy, and everyone was sleeping comfortably without a care in the world. We come into a dorm room where Weiss was sleeping peacefully, her eyes started to opened slowly, looking at the beautiful sun light through the window as she gets up. She stretched out her arms in the air before releasing the yawn, but heard a loud whistle blow in her ears as she fell down on the ground courtesy of Ruby.

"Good morning team RWBY!" Ruby yelled jumped down on the ground.

"What is the world is wrong with you, Ruby?" Weiss complained angrily to her partner.

"Now that you're plenty rested by dear partner, we can officially begin out first order of business!" Ruby stated while ignoring her question on purpose.

"And that is?" Weiss questioned as she got up and brushed herself off.

"Decorating!" Yang responded while holding a collection of objects consisting of pillows, pamphlets, a candleholder, etc.

"What?!" Wiess said.

"We still have to unpack." Blake said holding up her suitcase until it fell open spilling its contents. "Aaaand clean."

Weiss didn't not look amused, especially when Ruby used her whistle on her again, startling her and making her fall again.

"Aaaalright! Weiss, Blake, Yang, and their fearless leader Ruby have begun their first mission!" Ruby declared as she raised her fist into the air. "Banzai!"

"Banzai!" Blake and Yang joined in from either side of Ruby with their first in the air too.

While that was going on, across the hall in a different dorm that belonged to Team NNPR they were waking up from all the noise Team RWBY were making.

"Sounds like Ruby and Yang are awake." Naruto muttered getting out of his bed in his sleepwear.

"Is she always like that?" Pyrrha asked rising up from her bed in her sleepwear that consist of a red tubetop and bronze sweatpants that had a red string around the waist.

"You have no idea." Naruto sighed shaking his head.

"YAY! First day at Beacon!" Nora laughed jumping out of bed in her sleepwear that was a black shirt with the word BOOP on it in white and pink shorts.

"Wonderful." Rin yawned crawled out from her bed in her sleepwear that was a green sleevless shirt and white sweatpants.

"Well now that we're up, how about we get ready to start the day." Naruto suggested with the girls nodding their heads in agreement.

They changed into their Beacon Academy school uniforms, with Naruto wearing the male uniform consisting of a black suit jacket lined with gold over a blue vest and a white dress shirt with a red tie and black slacks with dress shoes though he put his yellow scarf to go with the outfit as well as make a hole in the back of his pants for his tail, and the girls wearing the female uniform consisting of a brown jacket over a tan vest and a white dress shirt with a pink ribbon and a red plaid skirt with long stocking and dress shoes.

Though the whole time they were changing Naruto was in the bathroom to give the girls their privacy to change.

"Y'know these uniforms could use a little ZAZOW!" Nora said twirling around.

"They're school uniforms Nora. They have to be appropriate cause we're representing Beacon." Rin sighed brushing her hair using a mirror.

"I think they're just fine." Pyrrha said straightening out her skirt.

"You girls think we should decorate our room?" Naruto asked making sure his scarf was secure.

"We'll have time to decorate it later." Rin said.

"After we finish our first day at Beacon." Pyrrha said.

"Hopefully the next four years will be epic!" Nora laughed floping down on the bed next to Rin.

"You could be right about that Nora." Naruto said sitting down on the bed with Pyrrha sitting down next to him.

"So I got to ask, how did you and Naruto meet, Pyrrha?" Nora asked her.

"I quite curious myself. From the way you two interact it seems like you knew each other when you were younger." Rin added in.

"How we meet isn't all that big a deal." Pyrrha chuckled. "We meet at the Mistral Tournaments where we battled each other, it was a hard and long fight as we both gave it our all. But in the end Naruto beated me and we've been friends ever since. We trained together, played together, we were the best of friends til a incedent happend that seperated us. We only just reunited recently."

"That's right. And I'm happy to be reunited with my redhead sweetheart." Naruto grinned wrapping his left arm around Pyrrha's shoulder pulling her close to him.

"Shut up!" Pyrrha laughed punching Naruto in his chest blushing slightly making Naruto chuckle.

"Sounds like to me you two are pretty close." Rin smiled.

"Yeah _really_ close." Nora giggled.

"So how did you two meet?" Naruto asked them.

"Oh me and Rin go way back! We've been besties since we were kids." Nora said.

"At first Nora drove me crazy with her hyper attitude and wildness."

"And Rin was no fun being a sourpuss and knew how to take the fun out of the most dangerous stuff."

"But in the end we were able to come together and make quite the dynamic duo."

"Yep! You know what they say opposites attract and whatnot."

"I can see you guys have a really close bond." Naruto smiled.

"Yeah, an unbreakable friendship." Pyrrha smiled as well.

"It's 8:55 you dunce!"

Naruto, Pyrrha, Rin, and Nora heard a shout making them walk to the door and opened it to see Weiss running out her room as Ruby, Blake, Yang were in their doorway looking at her.

"Oh, uhh, to class!" Ruby said running after Weiss with Yang and Blake right behind her.

"I don't think it'll look good if we're late on our first day." Rin said.

"Yeah that would suck." Nora nodded.

"Think you could give us a lift Naruto?" Pyrrha asked Naruto smiling.

"You know it!" Naruto grinned.

Naruto grabbed Rin and Nora around their waists as Pyrrha jumped on his back before Naruto crouched down and took off in a blur passing Ruby and her team.

"Hey!" Yang shouted.

"See you girls later!" Naruto yelled.

"No fair!" Blake yelled.

"Wheeee! This is fun!" Nora laughed.

"I guess this is one way to get to class." Rin smiled.

"Naruto is the fastest guy I know." Pyrrha giggled.

"So that's how you want to play, huh?" Ruby grinned before she turned around and wrapped her left arm around Blake and put Yang on her back and ran off in full speed while snatching Weiss up with her right arm and was matching Naruto.

"Ruby what are you doing?! Put me down!" Weiss demanded.

"Well this is effective." Blake grinned.

"Yah! Go Ruby!" Yang laughed.

As the two leaders of Team NNPR and RWBY raced off while carrying their teammates they zoomed by Ozpin and Glynda who only looked at them.

"Well that's a sure way to get to class." Ozpin said drinking coffee from his mug.

"With that kind of speed they'll make it." Glynda said checking the time on her wrist.

"Good to know." Ozpin said.

 _ **...A while later in class...**_

The classroom that is Grimm Studies in an auditorium-like classroom with the whiteboards displaying drawings of Grimm with an axe-blunderbuss weapon displayed above the board. The teacher of Grimm Studies is Peter Port, a slightly overweight middle-aged man with gray hair and a gray moustache with closed eyes, and wearing a double-breasted burgundy suit with gold piping and buttons and pants that are tucked into his olive boots.

"Monsters! _Deeeemons_... Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey! Ha-ha!"

Team NNPR who were seated in the back row and Team RWBY who were seated in the front row had varying emotion of interest of the whole class: Blake, Yang, and Rin were sitting up and paying attention; Nora had her head in her hands snoring away with a air bubble coming out of her nose from the boredom; Weiss was taking notes; Pyrrha was trying to be respectful to the teacher and listen while not showing how bored she was; Ruby had her head propped in her hand napping until she woke back up due to Peter's bad attempt at a joke; and Naruto looked bored too while doodling on a piece of paper about a secret project he's working on but sweatdropped as a cricket-filled silence filled the room.

"Uhhhh... And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy! Now, as I was saying," Peter recovered and started pacing. "Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our planet is absolutely _teeming_ with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses..." Peter gives Yang a flirtatious wink which makes her groans uncomfortably while Naruto snorted as her discomfort. "Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves! From what, you ask? Why, the _very world_!"

"Ayyyy-yep!" A random student cheered making the others look at him strangely before he sat back down embarrassed.

"That is what you are training to become. But first: A story. A tale of a young, handsome man... Me! When I was a boy..."

Naruto groaned as the speech morphed into "blah's" for him and the other students. Weiss, who was now looking a bit bored herself, notices Ruby drawing something on her notepaper.

"...Despite smelling of cabbages, my grandfather was a wise man. 'Peter', he told me..."

"Oh for the love of ramen. This guy is boring me to death." Naruto mumbled slamming his head on the table.

"I hear ya. I mean he even made Nora fall alsleep." Pyrrha said trying to stay awake as Port's words returned to "blah's" for everyone to hear.

"Nora always goes to sleep if something doesn't catch her interests." Rin said.

"And how are you able to stand this?" Naruto asked wanting to know as well as Pyrrha.

"I trick I picked up from Nora. I just let me mind wander to other things I like." Rin said.

"Such as?" Pyrrha asked.

Naruto and Pyrrha raised an eyebrow seeing Rin's cheeks turned the slightest shade of pink.

"You don't wanna know." Rin muttered.

"Think it's something embarrassing?" Pyrrha said.

"Judging from her expression and her averting her eyes, I'd probably say it's something perverted." Naruto said.

Meanwhile, Weiss' eyes twitched when she heard Ruby continuing to draw and looked to see her finally up the drawing to the rest of the team: a drawing of a general ball-with-limbs-and-a-head of the teacher directing the funny drawings of her and her team in battling blurs of line that are the Grimm.

Blake and Yang silently laughed at the picture while Weiss looked annoyed.

"Ah-heh-hem!" Hearing the teacher clear his throat the team jumped and then gave Peter their "undivided" attention. "In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my _sheer_ tenacity, and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero!" Peter takes a bow while Naruto sarcastically clapped as Pyrrha and Rin giggled quietly with Weiss noticing this and gets frustrated with his blatant disrespect and the rest of her teammates' antics. "The moral of this story? A true Huntsman must be honorable!" Blake was seen reading a book catalog looking for the next addition of one of her favorite books and Rin was filing her nails trying to ease her boredom from Peter's rambling. "A true Huntsman must be dependable!" Yang was seen yawning before taking out a brush to brush her hair and Nora was still snoozing but her air bubble was bigger. "A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise!" Pyrrha finally let her boredom showed as she put her head in her right hand as she twirled her hair with her left finger and Ruby pretended to fall asleep again and mocked waking up, bored and looking for some action.

All of these little antics fueling Weiss' rage as she looked like she was going to burst which Naruto noticed.

 _"Oh damn. She looks like she's going to have a cow."_ Naruto thought.

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the _embodiment_ of these _traits_?"

"I do sir!" Weiss shouted raising her hand up.

"Eh, why not." Naruto said raising his hand up as well.

"Well then Ms. Schnee, Mr. Uzumaki, let's find out!" Peter said and whipped off a cover to reveal two shaking cages with two sets of glowing red eyes and growls within them. "Get changed, step forward, and face your opponents!"

"What do you say Snow Angel? Shall we fight them together?" Naruto asked as he and Weiss got up from their seats.

"Ha! I guess I will allow this. Since I'm a Schnee you'll feel honored to fight along side me." Weiss snarked crossing her arms.

"Keep telling yourself that princess." Naruto said rolling his eyes.

"Hmph!" Weiss huffed.

The two headed off to the changing room in the class and after a few minutes they came out in their combat attire with their weapons at the ready.

"Are you two ready?" Peter asked.

They both nodded as Naruto got into a battle stance like Goku when he first meet Vegeta and Weiss placed her left foot forward and waved her Myrtenaster in front of her.

"Go, Weiss!" Yang said cheerfully.

"Fight well!" Blake said waving a small red flag with "RWBY" on it.

"Good luck, Naruto!" Rin said with confidence.

"Yeah! You can beat that sucker!" Nora said after waking up waving pom-poms in her hands that were colored orange, pink, red, and green.

"You can do it!" Ruby said.

"Knock em dead!" Pyrrha said.

"I'm trying to focus here!" Weiss snapped at her team.

"This should be easy!" Naruto smirked as his team.

"Allllright!" Peter said quickly before the rest of the team could react. "Let the first match... begin!"

Peter used the axe-blunderbuss to break the lock on both cages, revealing two Boarbatusk; and upon spotting Weiss and Naruto, they immediately charged them. Weiss used her Myrtenaster to deflect its attack, allowing her roll to the side while Naruto kicked the other one to the side and rolled away. The Boarbatusks rounded on their opponents and studied them intently.

"Ha-ha! Wasn't expecting _that_ , were you?" Peter said boastfully.

"Come on, Weiss. This Boarbatusk should be easily pickings for you." Ruby muttered quietly.

Naruto charged at the Boarbatusk before jumping and pepper kicked it in the face. It got really mad and shook Naruto off before it charged at him only for it tusks to be grabbed and it turned into a power struggle trying to overpower the other.

Weiss rushed at the other Boarbatusk and managed to stab it in its skull. Unfortunately her rapier was stuck in the Boar Grimm's tusk, something Weiss discovered when she tried to reel back, and ended up getting tossed while trying to get her weapon back.

"Bold new approaches! I like it!" Peter praised.

"Naruto's pretty strong to be able to match a Boarbatusk's stength." Pyrrha grinned.

"Come on, Weiss... Capitalize on its weak point." Ruby muttered as the Boarbatusk managed to disarm Weiss sending her weapon flying.

"Oh-ho! Now what will you do without your weapon?" Peter questioned the Schnee Company heiress who was seething at the loss of Myrtenaster.

Weiss dodge rolled out of the way as the Boarbabusk flew past her and crashed into the front row of the desks. The boar's tumble allowed Weiss to run toward her rapier to retrieve it. Weiss then rushed forward as the Boarbatusk back away from the desk and stabbed it in the side. The Boarbatusk gave her a look before spinning around while jumping back, making Weiss tumble herself into the floor.

"Hang on Weiss." Naruto growled before he kneed his Boarbatusk and backflipped away before twirled around and kicked it with his left leg then his right leg making it roll into the other Boarbatsusk as Naruto skidded beside Weiss.

"There's no armor beneath its belly. Just thought you should know!" Ruby called out to her partner.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Weiss yelled at her.

"Then how about you get that icicle out of your ass and let's do some doubleteaming." Naruto suggested taking Sunset Tempest out.

"Fine." Weiss huffed begrudgingly.

Both Boarbatusks jumped in the air and rolled place before charging at Hunters in training. Weiss swung her raiper to create two blue glyph one is in front of her and the second in the air behind her. The one that is in front of her had stopped the boar's spinning wheel as Naruto swiped his sword against it and the other one making them fly up in the air spinning backwards. After seeing the boars defensless Weiss jumped into her second one glyph and launched herself to strike her blade into the boar's exposed belly as Naruto charged and slashed the boar diagnolly and appearing behind it.

Both boar Grimm evaporated in black smoke signafying they were destroyed.

"Bravo! Braa-vo! It appear that we are indeed in the presence of true _Hunters_ -in-training I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and remember... stay _vigilant_! Class dismissed!" Peter said ending the class.

Weiss growled in anger before she turned around and walked out the room ignoring her teammates.

"What's with her?" Pyrrha wondered with Rin and Nora shrugging her shoulders neither one not having an answer.

"She's just being a typical Schnee, thinking they know everything." Naruto scoffed putting his sword on his back.

"I guess she's just like the others." Blake sighed.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted as Ruby who was steaming took off after Weiss "Oh no."

"Oh yes, Yang. Weiss got just a taste of the real Ruby behind that mask of excitement and happiness back in the forest. Now she's gonna get the full serving." Naruto sighed sorta feeling sorry for Weiss. "Oh well. Not my problem."

 _ **...In the hallway...**_

"Weiss!" Ruby called out when she caught up with her.

"What?!" Weiss snapped turning around to find an angry Ruby.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Why are you being-?!"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with _you_? You're supposed to be a leader, and all you've been so far is a nuisance!"

"Excuse me?! Exactly what have I done to be a nuisance?!"

"Telling me what to do!"

"What?! I never did back there! I only _told_ you the obvious fact about that Boarbatusk's weak spot that you seem to have forgotten! That's it! Only told you, not ordered! It was up to you neither to exploit or not! It was only thanks to Naruto telling you to take that icicle out your ass that you was able to focus!"

"I... Shut up! You're not cut out to lead me, a Schnee!"

"Oh really? How's that, Weiss _Schnee_?"

"You've done _nothing_ to earn your position! Back in the forest, you acted like a child, and you've only continued to do so; and you cut into my favorite clothes!"

"Sounds like someone has selective memory! Where the hell is this coming from, Weiss? You've not the same person that helped me, Yang, Naruto, and Blake take out that Nevermore in the forest ruins! What happened to all the talk about 'working together'? I thought you believed in acting as a team. Was I wrong?"

"No. For once in your life, you're not wrong. I do believe in acting as team, just not in a team led by _you_. I've studied and trained. And quite frankly, I deserve better. You know why? I'm far better and more perfect than you, Blake, Yang, and especially Naruto could ever hope to be." Weiss said, turning her back on a shaking and fed up Ruby. "Ozpin made a simple mistake that will be rectified soon enou-"

"Pathetic doesn't even begin to describe you, Weiss Schnee." Ruby said in an eerie calm voice and made Weiss whip around.

"What do you sa-"

SLAP

Weiss' head jerked to the side as she fell to the floor as Ruby's hand was outstretched after her slap. Weiss slowly turned her head to find Ruby with a dark look on her face and her eyes were seemed to grow red.

The shinigami would be proud seeing this look.

"We don't need a rotten, judgmental, piece of shit princess like you on our team! Go to the man you claim made a "simple mistake", get the hell off my team, and go back to your cushy life in Atlas! That's an **ORDER**!" Ruby screamed in rage and stormed off.

In her rage while attempting to calm down she rounded a corner and bumped into someone that amazingly didn't spill their coffee or lose their cane.

"Hmm... Now that didn't seem to go very well." Ozpin noted having seen Ruby and Weiss' spat.

"What was your first clue?" Ruby asked bitterly.

"The fact that you mirror Summer Rose's temper so well." Ozpin answered with Ruby nodding already figuring out that someone like Ozpin knew her mother and hearing her mother's name made her calm down somewhat.

"Is my... "partner" right? Did you make a mistake?" Ruby asked and was surprised when he laughed lightly.

"Ruby, we all make mistakes. The one I made with you being leader... remains to be seen." Ozpin remarked as he noted Ruby's doubtful expression.

 _ **...Another hallway, a while later...**_

Meanwhile, Weiss was walking around the hall rubbing her sore cheek that now sported a red handprint where Ruby slapped the hell out of her. It still sung as she tried to ease the pain.

Weiss knew what she said, and thought it to be true, because she believed that they were true; that she was better than anyone because she was a Schnee, and found her talent for combat after her kidnapping years ago.

It was just a minor group of Human terrorists who attempted to kidnap Weiss for ransom. Due to the currently undisclosed events of her... childhood Weiss wanted to prove that she wasn't a weakling. Catching her captors off guard during transport, she punches, slapped, bit, kicked, and clawed her way out of the car but was injured since the car was moving when she jumped out. She would've been captured again if not for the timely intervention of Naruto who happened to be nearby after completing a job and rescued her.

When she was saved Weiss was stunned by how well Naruto fought and how bravely and majestic he looked. She was even more stunned when she asked if she was alright. Naturally when she realized he was a faunus she was all bratty and yelled at him how a Schnee didn't need saving from vermin like him.

Only she was surprised once again when he told her he didn't care if she was a Schnee, all he saw was a girl in need and that he would help her regardless of the consequences that followed. Since then Naruto and Weiss had a love-hate relationship.

She would act bossy and mean while looking down on him, but when they were alone Weiss would treat him with the upmost kindness, they could talk about anything, and they always played together while making sure nobody saw them.

After her kidnapping attempt Weiss found out she had a calling in fighting and learning everything she could about fighting which led her to dropping out of a academic school and into a training facility for Hunters-in-training. While she wasn't that physically strong, she did manage to rise up the ranks with her skills in Dust Application. And it was all thanks to Naruto helping her.

Sadly it all ended when her father found out about her being friends with a faunus made her break her friendship off with Naruto. When she voiced how her father was making her life it lead to unpleasant things between them that mold her in the mean Schnee bitch she was today.

But lately, Weiss felt a change within her, but tried to squash it by acting the way she usually does, only to find that she was feeling... guilt for her actions as of late.

" _I can't do that. A Schnee doesn't feel guilt. It's not what_ _ **he**_ _would want..._ " Weiss thought holding her arm slightly shaking, remembering the lesson her father drilled into her on how a Schnee's suppose to act. Shaking her head she walked on until she came across a balcony where Professor Peter Port was watching the sunset over Beacon's rooftops.

"Professor Port!" She called out to him as she approached drawing his attention.

"Ah, Ms. Schnee! And to what do I owe this fine pleasure?" Peter greeted warmly.

"I... I enjoyed your lecture!"

"Of course you did, child. You have the blood of a Huntress in you."

"You really think so?" Weiss asked hopefully.

"Most surely!" Peter assured her before noticing her frown. "Hmm... Something's troubling you."

"Yes sir..." Weiss admitted and rubbed her cheek where the handprint remained.

"Dear girl, confess to me your strife!"

"Well... I-I think I should have been the leader of team RWBY!" Weiss said with conviction expecting the professor to agree with her without question.

"...That's preposterous!"

 _ **...With Ruby...**_

"No disrespect, but that does not sound encouraging, professor." Ruby said deadpanned.

"What I mean is it's only been one day. Ruby... I've made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet. But at this moment, I would not consider your appointment to leader to be one of them." Ozpin said and looked directly at Ruby who still didn't look convinced. "Do you?"

 _ **...With Weiss...**_

" _Excuse_ me?!" Weiss shrieked as her rage returned.

"I've believed in Professor Ozpin for many years, and the man's never _once_ led me astray!" Peter said scoffing.

"So you would just _blindly_ accept his decision even after seeing how exceptional I can be compare to the rest?" Weiss asked confused.

"With all due respect Ms. Schnee, your exceptional skill on the battlefield is outmatched by your poor attitude to your fellow peers." Port stated bluntly causing Weiss to seethe.

"How _dare_ you-!" She started loudly.

"My point exactly." Peter said cutting her off. "I see a girl before me who has spent her entire life getting _exactly_ what she wanted."

"That's not even _remotely_ true!" Weiss protested but the teacher's gaze told her he wasn't fooled. "Well... not _entirely_ true, but it came with a price!"

"If the rumors of your household along the faunus populous were any indication."

"Yeah, but... Wait a minute. What did you stay?"

 _ **...Ruby...**_

"Being a team leader isn't just a title you carry into battle, but a badge you wear constantly. If you're not always performing at your absolute best, then what reason do you give _others_ to follow you?" Ozpin questioned Ruby who looked thoughtful. "You've been burdened with a daunting responsibility, Ruby. I advise you take some time, to think about how you will uphold it."

"I will, but it'll only happen if I can have a team I can work with, who are willing to work with me." Ruby said and walked away as Ozpin looked after her with concern.

 _ **...Weiss...**_

"I will not go into detail about the rumors, for they have no bearing here at Beacon or in my class. So the outcome did not fall in your favor. Do you really believe that acting in such a manner would cause those in power that are not your father to reconsider their decision?" Peter asked her pointly making her calm down as she thought it over. "So instead of fretting about what you don't have and trying to lord over your peers, savor what you _do_ have and the bonds you have yet to form. Hone your skills, perfect every technique, and only then will you not only be the best _leader_ , but the best _person_ you can be."

"Do you really think I can do that?" Weiss asked nervously wondering if such a thing is possible as Peter put a hand on her shoulder.

"The only person who can stop you is not your father, but yourself. _Only_ if those rumors are true." Peter told her and left leaving her to think about his words of wisdom.

 _ **...After classes were done for the day...**_

"Do you really think Weiss will leave the team like Ruby ordered?" Blake wondered as she and Yang were sitting outside the dorm room with Naruto, Pyrrha, Nora, and Rin there with them while Ruby was inside the room alone in her thoughts.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she followed through. I have to admit I had high hope for Weiss to be free of her old man's mental grip on her. I guess I was wrong since I saw major shades of it today." Naruto remarked as he was laying down on the ground while balancing Nora on his tail.

"What exactly happened to her? There's no way she was a total bitch all her life." Yang commented with Blake grimacing.

"Oh hell no. According to her sister Winter, who's only one of the handful of good Schnee in the family, Weiss was a sweet girl thanks to their mother and from what I remember when we hung out together. It's just that her father always being frustrated of his work brought it home with him, and both Weiss and Winter suffered for it." Naruto said darkly.

"Do I even want to know?" Pyrrha asked with Naruto shaking his head.

"Let's just say that it has something to do with the Schnee Dust Company's feud with the White Fang and leave it at that." Blake answered.

"I kinda feel sorry for her. If she was as nice as you say Naruto, then it's all her fathers fault for messing her up." Nora huffed kicking her legs.

"You're right about that Nora. It's a shame how disgusting people manipulate others for their own benifit." Rin agreed.

They then saw Weiss round the corner and coming towards them.

"Hey, guys." Weiss said in a much more pleasant-sounding tone but became uncomfortable when her two teammates along with team NNPR just stared at her. "Is Ruby in there?"

"Why do you care? I thought a Schnee like yourself don't associate with people like our leader." Blake said coldly and glared at the heiress.

"I... just need... to talk to her for a second..." Weiss said choosing her words carefully and trying not to react to Blake's harsh words.

"Just watch that mouth of yours, or Yang will break your jaw." Naruto warned as loud cracks came from Yang's fingers.

"I'll... keep that in mind..." Weiss muttered as she went pass the others who stood up and entered the dorms where Ruby was laying on her bed.

"Guys I haven't-" Ruby started sitting up and spotting Weiss. "Oh."

"Ruby..." Weiss muttered rubbing her arm.

"What do you want?" Ruby asked irritably.

"So, I guess I've been kind of a bitch since the forest." Weiss admitted truthfully.

"Oh. Well yeah, sure, if you wanna put it _lightly_."

"Oh come on Ruby! I'm sorry! I'm sorry for the way I acted, but you must understand that I have... issues that made me act the way I am!" Weiss tried to explain but Ruby just looked at her.

"And you think that excuse will fly and make everything better. Even if it's true, do you even know how to act normal?" Ruby asked catching Weiss off guard.

"Huh? What do you mean? Of course I do."

"Really? Cause I had yet to see you stop acting like a bitch to everyone. If you keep up with that kind of attitude everyone will keep being either a bitch or an asshole to you, and then everyone will be at each other's throats, instead of doing what they came here to do and become Hunters to protect Remnant." Ruby said leaping off her hamock style bed. "I mean, come on! Is this really what you want in life? You just... you just wanna be an arrogant, angry bitch and think you're better than everyone else 24/7? That's not what a normal person does, because that is by far the stupidest thing to do ever, and you wanna know what? You're a real _dumbass_ for thinking that!"

"Uh...I..." Weiss stammered as Ruby's tore her apart.

"Oh wow." Yang said putting a hand to her mouth.

"Man she's really tearing into her." Rin mussed.

"And to think she's only 15 years old." Nora whistled.

"So we're all not disciplined like you. So we're not perfect! Who cares, because we are all born onto his world to be the best that we can be. No one is born perfect, and we'll never be, because we all make mistakes sometimes, so when we do, we can learn from them. So squash whatever's making you Princess Bitch, and get over it, because there's no place for it on Team RWBY, ya got that?!"

"..."

Weiss was silent having nothing to say as her leader and partner panted for a bit. In a funny way Ruby made a lot of sense. Weiss let the pain of her past dictate her present and future and pretty much made her un-friend-able to everyone, which in Ruby's words, was stupid.

"Are you all right, Ruby? That was quite a tirade." Blake noted as Ruby started breathing normally.

"Yeah girl. That was fierce." Pyrrha added.

"I'm fine, Blake, Pyrrha." Ruby said and turned back to Weiss. "Now that I said my piece, think we can start over? For real this time?"

"..."

" _Instead of fretting about what you don't have and trying to lord over your peers, savor what you do have and the bonds you have yet to form. Hone your skills, perfect every technique, and only then will you not only be the best_ _ **leader**_ _, but the best_ _ **person**_ _you can be._ "

"I'd...like that. And again, I'm sorry. You won't see me acting like...that...again. You can hold me to that." Weiss vowed.

" _We'll see._ " Yang, Blake, and Rin thought as Ruby looked at Weiss for a moment before smiling.

"Well then. Hello Weiss, I'm Ruby. Wanna hang out? We can go study together and watch the older students spar."

"Yeah! And we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like cool, awesome, and handsome over there!"

"Well I am handsome." Naruto said nodded his head rubbing his chin but grunted when Pyrrha elbowed him.

"Wow, really?"

"...Yes. Now how do you take your coffee?"

"Eh? Uhh, one cream and five sugars."

"Geez, no wonder you're so hyper."

"Better me than Naruto. It's suicide to give him caffeine." Ruby commented and giggled.

"Hey! Fuck you Rose! I'll remember that when you want me to make your favorite strawberry cookies!" Naruto said indignantly.

"No please! I take it back! Just don't deprive of my babies!" Ruby pleaded laying down on the ground wrapping her arms around Naruto's legs as anime tears ran down her face.

"Hmph." Naruto huffed looking away and crossing his arms.

"Good to know." Weiss said smiling finding the exchange kind of fun before looking apologetic again. "Ruby, I think you have what it takes to be a good leader. Just know that I am going to be the best teammate you'll _ever_ have!"

Ruby stopped crying and got up smiling appreciatively at Weiss.

"Thank you Weiss."

Weiss then stepped forward and gave Naruto a hug, which surprised everyone even him, as she then felt warm from Naruto's body who returned the hug.

"I missed having you around Naruto." Weiss whispered.

"I missed you too, my little Snow White princess." Naruto whispered back as Weiss blushed from the old childhood nickname.

"Aww!" Yang and Nora cooed lovingly.

"How sweet." Pyrrha smiled with Rin nodding smiling as well.

 _"Well I guess it's a start..."_ Blake thought to herself giving a soft smile.

"You know, I always wanted bunk beds as a kid, and friends to call my own." Weiss said looking at Ruby.

"Well now you have em." Ruby smiled.

Weiss nodded and looked out the window behind her. " _I'm through having your shadow of ideals haunt me, father. Now I'll follow my own path, and once I become a Huntress and take over the Schnee Dust Company, things will be much different!_ "

* * *

 **With some help from Phoenixlord42, seeing BlackSpirit 101, reading THE SHINOBI HUNTER, and seeing a certain story I decided to do a final change to the harem. And I won't be changing it again.**

 **Harem:** **Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna, Weiss Schnee, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, Ling Rin(Fem Ren), Velvet Scarlatina, Coco Adel, Glynda Goodwitch, Winter Schnee, Cinder Fall, Neopolitan, Emerald Sustrai, Miltiades Malchite, Melanie Malchite, and ?**

 **And I won't reveal the ? til later on in the story.**


	6. School Days Part 1

Chapter 5 School Days Part 1

It's been several weeks since that eventful first day at Beacon Academy and Teams RWBY and NNPR have been coming around to being strong teams by theirselves, but when they work together they're an unstoppable force. While that was going on both teams were improving theirselves.

With Team RWBY Ruby was studying and experimenting on being a leader to great success, and so far hasn't had another ill-tempered episode like she did during the initiation in the forest and the first day, Weiss was improving her personality and behavior, but still had yet to take it easy and have some fun like she was young but coming around to it, Blake was still being her mysterious self, but was being sociable and kinda open to her fellow teammates, and Yang was being her usual self enjoying teasing everyone on the team and being her cheerful self.

With Team NNPR Naruto was making making leaps and bounds on becoming a better leader like the one he was during the war, only to make sure not to let anyone down, Nora was still hyper active, but she was learning not to charge in and think things through while making her combat skills unpredictable something she picked up from her leader, Pyrrha was improving her skills as a Huntress while also learning to be a better person now that she had more friends, and Rin was learning to think outside the box when into battle coming up with moves she never though possible thanks to ideas from her team.

Right now we come to the amphitheatre where on the auditorium stage Naruto dressed in his Hunter outfit was in his battle stance with Storm Blitz activated facing his opponent, Cardin Winchester the leader of Team CRNL.

Cardin is a pale white skinned teen having burnt-orange hair that is combed backward with a slight peak at the front and indigo eyes wearing a black shirt with red trimmings and black pants with a red belt tied around his waist having silver-gray armor with gold trim on feet to his knees, on the sides of his waists, arms, bisceps, and on his chest where the chest plate sports a bird with its wings outstretched with a black handled and gray mace with a red orb on the top surrounded by black blades in a shape of an orb on his right shoulder.

"Get ready to lose you filthy animal." Cardin smirked cockily.

"Bring it lowlife." Naruto said unfazed by his coment.

Cardin ran at Naruto and swung his mace at his only for him to block it his his left shot gauntlets before Naruto twirled around and kicked Cardin in the face while shooting him off him with a bang making him fall to the ground. Growling in anger Cardin got up and swung his mace around trying to hit Naruto but he bobbed and weaved through all his attacks when he jumped back dodging a downward strike Naruto flipped and landed on his hands before twirling around in a tornado kicking Cardin kick after kick pelting his body.

Getting sick of his Cardin swung his mace from the ground up hitting Naruto's arms making him fall but he rolled out the way as Cardin slammed his weapon down on the ground where he was. Naruto then uppercutted him under his chin making Cardin go up in the air before Naruto started peppering his body with a barrage of punches before he pulled out Sunset Tempest and slashed him across the chest sending the leader of Team CRNL flying in the air and into the ground.

Naruto twirled his sword/rifle around before placing it on his left shoulder and looked at Cardin.

"Still think I'm losing Cardin?" He smirked.

"Why you!" Cardin growled in anger getting up.

He then threw his mace at Naruto knocking Sunset Tempest out of his hand as both weapons fell on the ground before Cardin ran right up Naruto and began to overpowering him with punches and kicks only for his opponent to block for meet his attacks and each blow was hurting Cardin's limbs. Naruto then uppercutted his opponent in thr gut making him bend over, he then kicked him across the face with his left leg then right leg while firing from his shot greaves making Cardin stumble before Naruto whacked him with his tail then backhanded him with his left fist and his right firing shots again before he finished him off by tackling him on the floor causing him to skid across the floor.

"D-Damn you." Cardin scowled sitting up on his elbows and tried to get up.

Too bad for him the buzzer rang followed by the lights coming back on signaling the end of the spar.

"That's enough." Glynda said as she walked towards on the stage before addressing the class. "Students, as you can see, Mr. Winchester's Aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament-styled duel, this would indicate that Cardin is no longer fit for battle, and that the official may call the match." Glynda explained as the screen above them showed pictures of Cardin and Naruto's faces with bars under them with Cardin's bar small and red while Naruto's was full and green.

"Tell that to some of the fighters who are still fit enough to attack the winner out of spite." Naruto mumbled picking up Sunset Tempest recalling his experiences in past tournaments encountering sore losers that hated the fact a young Hunter-in-training pulled a win over them and they got upset attempted to take him out only for Naruto to defend himself while the offenders ended up being blacklisted from future tournaments.

"Nicely done spar today Naruto. I see your skills from your 'other' activities keep you fit and ready for action." Glynda complemented.

"Thank you Glynda." Naruto nodded his head smiling.

Glynda smiled back before looking at Cardin.

"As for you Cardin, you must learn to keep your emotions in check and not let your anger judge your actions. And please try to refer to your scroll during combat. Gauging your Aura will help you decide when it's appropriate to attack, or when it is better to move to a more... defensive strategy. It will lead you to mess up and be your downfall leaving you to be gobbled up by a Grimm." She said.

"Tch." Cardin scoffed picking up his mace and walked off the stage.

"Remember, everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away! It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale!" Glynda instructed everyone.

Yang is punching in the air in anticipation. Weiss' body is shaking with excitement same goes to Ruby. Blake simply smirked. Rin nodded her head smiling. Nora jumped up and down pumping her fists up for the action. Pyrrha smirked getting pumped up. And Naruto slammed his left fist in his right hand.

The bell rang and everyone cleared out. As they were leaving Naruto met up with his team, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang who were in their Huntresses outfits.

"Awesome match Naruto! You totally owned Cardin!" Nora shouted waving her arms.

"Yeah, you sure kicked his ass." Yang agreed giving him a thumbs up.

"It's not surprising since Naruto is Kitsune." Weiss smiled crossing her arms.

"What do you expect? Naruto is a strong Huntsman." Rin said.

"True, you underestimate, you'll get beaten down." Pyrrha giggled.

"Got that right!" Ruby grinned.

"Just wait til you see him let loose in the tournament." Blake said.

"I have no doubt we'll all do great." Naruto smiled. "Now how about we go get some food in us."

The girls agreed with him as they all left to get some food.

 _ **...In the cafeteria...**_

"So! There we were, in the middle of the night..."

"It was day."

Team RWBY and Team NNPR were sitting together at a table eating lunch with Nora entertaining her team and the others with a dream she claimed she had recently.

"We were surrounded by Ursai..." Nora said.

"They were Beowolves." Rin said in her usual deadpan voice and drank some coffee.

"Dozens of them!" Nora suddenly yelled out dramatically as she stood on the table.

"Two of 'em." Rin said.

Yang's face is excited while listening to the story enjoying it. Blake wasn't paid attention very much to busy reading her book peacefully. Weiss is filing her nails. Naruto, Ruby, and Pyrrha looked amused hearing Rin correcting her dream.

"But they were no match... And in the end, Rin and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!" Nora said proudly as she raised a fist in the air.

"She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now." Rin said sighing.

"How do you put up with her?" Naruto asked chuckling in amusement.

"Years of practice, and somehow, it never bores me." Rin answered as Nora happily hugged and "booped" her on her nose.

"Well you two do seem like the best of friends." Yang smiled.

"Yepers! Me and Rin are the bestest friends ever!" Nora said punching her fist in the air.

"They are kinda like how we are with Naruto." Weiss said blowing on her nails.

"And he did change us for the better too." Blake said closing her book.

"It always surprises me how Naruto can make friends with the right people." Ruby said placing her head in her hand.

"I think it's a skill only Naruto has." Pyrrha giggled placing a hand over her mouth.

"You're just one big enigma, aren't you Naruto?" Rin smirked looking at him.

"Oh well you know." Naruto chuckled sheepishly rubbing the back of his head making the girls giggle.

Suddenly the group heard laughter making them turn their heads to see Team CRNL standing around a girl with long brown hair with brown rabbit ears sticking out of her head showing she was a faunus as Cardin and his team/goons laughed and bothered her as one guy is holding up his hands to his head to mock her rabbit ears.

The girl has long brown hair with the rabbit ears of course with brown eyes, fair skin, and a small slender frame with a C-cup bust, and wearing the Beacon Academy female school uniform.

"Well, don't they look like a bunch of idiots." Naruto scowled seeing them mess with a fellow faunus.

"Cardin's been picking on people since the first week of school." Pyrrha commented indignantly.

"He's nothing but a bully." Ruby huffed crossing her arms.

"Not to mention he's been messing and insulting Naruto alot." Rin frowned.

"Good thing Naruto always sends him running with his tail between his legs." Weiss said.

"Yeah, but it's getting to the point where I'm going to give him a serious injury." Naruto growled huffing.

"Ooooh!" Nora suddenly said as she got up again with an insane and diabolical grin. "We'll break his legs!"

"Now that's my kind of plan!" Yang agreed matching Nora's grin. "It'll make for some nice practice for the combat tournament!"

"I actually agree." Naruto nodded and matched the two girls' grins as well. "There are a few killer wrestling moves I want to try out."

The laughter grew louder from Team CRNL followed by cries of pain.

"Ow! That hurts!" The bunny girl wailed as Cardin pulled on her rabbit ears. "Please stop!" She begged.

"I told you it was real!" Cardin laughed cruelly as he pulled harder.

"What a freak!" One of Cardin's teammates chucked with his fellow cronies.

"Atrocious. I can't stand people like him." Pyrrha said as she glared at the scene while Yang cracked her knuckles loudly.

"He's not the only one..." Blake said as she glared daggers at Cardin as unpleasant memories surfaced.

"Hahahaha- Gah!"

Suddenly Cardin's laughter turned into a cry of pain as his he felt his wrist with his hand crushing the rabbit ears being painful squeezed and looked to find a hand that belonged to Naruto, who was glaring at him surprising everyone and wondering how he got there so fast.

"So picking on me isn't enough for you since I throw whatever you dish out back, but you chose to pick on a fellow faunus just cause your pathetic." Naruto growled crushing his wrist harder that was pulling on the faunus girl's rabbit ears.

"Argh!" Cardin roared as Naruto increased the pressure forcing him to let go of the rabbit ears.

 _"It's him!"_ The girl thought when she looked at her savior causing her face to turn red.

"Are you alright, bunny girl?" Naruto asked looking at her as she nodded her head rapidly with her blush increasing with Naruto giving her a gentle smile. "That's good."

"Thank you, pyon!" The girl squeaked before realizing she said her accidental verbal tic and squealed before taking off embarrassed.

"Looks like I'm not the only one with a verbal tic." Naruto smiled amusingly remembering how even in another world he keeps saying "dattebayo".

May, Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Blake, and Pyrrha think its cute and it always embarasses him.

"You bastard!" Cardin used his other had and grabbed Naruto's hoodie. "You think you're some sort of hotshot?!"

"I know I am." Naruto smirked before letting go of his wrist and headbutting Cardin in the face making him fall down on the floor. "Especially to assholes like you."

"Is that so? Get him, boys." Cardin growled standing up as he and his team surrounded Naruto.

"You're dealing with the whole team now, you faunus scum." Russel Thrush a pale skinned teen having a shaved head that had a light green mohawk with blue eyes wearing a dark green hoodie with the sleeves cut off underneath it was a black sleeveless shirt, over his chest was a brown strap that was attached to pale green shoulder armor that had three spikes on it, pale green armor braces with silver emblems on his forearms, dark grey pants, and brown boots with silver toes on them grinned punching his left fist in his right hand.

"We're going to hurt you bad." Dove Bronzewing a pale skinned teen having light brown hair that was combed to the left with his eyes closed in a squinting fashion wearing a black turtle neck shirt and black pants, over his body was tan colored armor on his chest, shoulders, forearms, sides of his waist and pelvis, shins, and feet snickered.

"Real bad." Sky Lark a white skinned teen having combed back dark blue hair that reached the back of his neck with blue eyes wearing a black v-neck shirt and black pants, over his body was dark grey armor with light grey edges over his chest, shoulders, forearms, sides of his waist and pelvis, shins, and feet snickered.

"This should be fun." Naruto smirked putting his hands in his pockets. "Come at me then, little boys."

Not liking be called a little boy Russel charged going for a punch only for Naruto to move to the side and kneed Russel in the gut with his right knee making him bend over before Naruto then kicked him in the face and twirled around and kicked him on the side of his face with his left leg twirled around and crashed into the table before he fell on the floor.

"You bastard!" Dove yelled charging at him.

"Let's fuck him up!" Sky shouted right behind Dove.

Naruto ducked under Dove's punched and sidestepped from Sky's kick, he then grabbed their heads and slammed them into each other making them dizzy. Naruto then slammed his right elbow into Dove's face making him shout in pain, he then backfisted Sky in the chest making him wheeze before Naruto grabbed his head and slammed it into his left knee that had Sky stumble back holding his face.

"Cock shot!" Naruto slammed his left fist into Dove's private making shout like a opera singer, before Naruto twirled around and sweeped under his legs making Dove fall to the ground and hit his head knocking him out. "Have a nice try see you next fall." He smirked.

"Why you..!" Sky roared rushing at Naruto.

"Weakmotherfuckerwhowantstogetpimpslappedsayswhat?" Naruto asked.

"What?" Sky said confused.

"PIMP SLAP!" Naruto slammed his right hand into Sky's face making the slap sound echo in the cafeteria before Sky flew through the air and landed on the table down knocked out with a red hand mark on his left cheek. "HA! That's how we pimps do it!"

"You're actually a pimp?" Yang couldn't help but ask with the other girls wondering.

"It's a figure of speech." Naruto deadpanned.

"You're gonna regret that." Cardin promised.

"If you fight like you did in the amphitheatre, then I have nothing to worry about from a pussy like you." Naruto smirked.

"You filthy animal!" Cardin roared charging.

Naruto jumped over Cardin before landing on his head where he began to tap dancing making the leader of Team CRNL grunt as he lowered himself to the ground the faunus jumped back and twirled around before kicking him in the face with his right leg making knocking him to the ground.

Cardin grunted picking himself up and rubbing his chin to ease the pain.

"Never lower your gaurd." Cardin heard Naruto's voice making him look to see Naruto bended down behind him in a squat with his hands in the tiger seal. "Now face my sacred taijutsu, **One Thousand Years of Death!** " Naruto jams his fingers into Cardin's ass making his scream as he was rocketed thrrough the air towards an open window where he landed into a pile of hay that was being carted away. Cardin poked his head out of the hay and started sneezing due to hayfever. "You bullies need to learn you're place." He smirked standing up and brushing his hands.

"I guess it's true what they say: Bullies do go HAYWIRE!" Yang laughed making her team snort at the joke since this time it was a good one and for Team NNPR to snicker.

"Naruto, that was a nice thing you did." Pyrrha smiled at her teammate.

"Hey the way I see faunus' take care of their own. Well as long as it legal." Naruto grinned.

"That was good and all, but if it was me I would've given them a brutality." Nora smiled evilly.

"That's not a bad idea." Naruto muttered crossing his arms.

"Just make sure you don't scar them for life." Rin said shaking her head.

"I'd say those assholes deserve it." Blake huffed.

"Got that right sister." Ruby agreed.

"Even I agree to that." Weiss said.

 _ **...In the hallway, after lunch...**_

The bunny faunus girl was walking through the halls thinking about that fox faunus boy that helped her out when the those jerks were picking on her.

"Yo bunny girl!"

She stopped and looked behind her to see Naruto walking up to her, much to her surprise.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked as he put a gentle hand on her left shoulder.

"I'm fine. Thank you," she whispered, blushing and putting her own hand on his hand on her shoulder. "But you didn't have to do that. I'm used to it whenever my team isn't around."

"Yeah well, that moron crossed the line by nearly ripping these cute bunny ears off. Also, there is such a thing as self-defense, take it from a guy who dosen't want others to push him around." Naruto said.

"But, all I can do is endure. Resisting would've only made it worse..." The brunette said sadly looking down as Naruto shook his head.

"And being bullied is better? There are times when you have to fight for yourself. Anyone who says different doesn't have your best interests at heart." Naruto stated.

"But it would make us as bad as the White Fang."

"No it won't. They take extremes measures now. With my good looks and your cute appearance, we don't look the type."

" _He- he called me cute, pyon!_ " The girl thought and inwardly squealed and blushed some more.

"By the way, let me introduce myself. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, leader of Team NNPR and a freshman." Naruto introduced before he placed his right hand on her forehead. "Are you okay? You look like you've got a fever."

The bunny girl jumped and shook her head frantically. "Huh? No, I'm fine, pyon. Sorry!" The girl squeaked as she patted her face and straightened herself up. "It's nice to finally meet you Naruto. I'm Velvet Scarlatina, member of Team CFVY (Coffee) and a sophomore."

"You're a sophomore? No wonder I thought I didn't see you among the first years. You look like you could be one of us." Naruto said in surprise.

"Hee hee, I get that a lot." Velvet giggled, now smiling.

"You're even more cute when you smile." Naruto grinned.

"Thank you..." Velvet said shyly. "You know, I'm interested in you, Naruto."

"Is that why spied on me the day of my initiation?" Naruto asked.

Velvet nodded as they started walking again.

"Then let's save you the trouble of writing a love letter so you can get to know me, and vice versa, okay?"

As Naruto and Velvet continued talking, a young woman spied on them from around the corner, and adjusted her sunglasses as she observed Naruto with interest.

 _ **...In class...**_

" _How does he do it? Is it something in the coffee? It has to be. Too bad I can't have any or Glynda will have my head from the chaos I'd cause. Although it would be kinky for the disobedient student and the disciplining teacher sex scene._ " Naruto thought as he watched the hyperactive teacher zip around while teaching and sipping coffee from his mug while thinking kinky thought of Glynda Goodwitch.

The teacher in question is Bartholomew Oobleck, a tall man with messy green hair, brown eyes with opaque-looking glasses, fair skin, and wearing disheveled attire with his white shirt with a raised collar partially tucked into his dark green pants, a slack yellow tie, and mismatched brown and black shoes.

Taking his eyes off Bartholomew for a second to prevent himself from getting dizzy just from watching him while he lectured, Naruto looked around the classroom, seeing Velvet, whom he's sitting next too, taking notes; Cardin leaning back on his chair right behind him; Weiss, Blake, and Pyrrha paying attention, and Yang and Ruby quite…dizzy-eyed and confused at the same time. Shaking his head in amusement, Naruto turned his attention back to the teacher.

" _This_ is prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution, more popularly known as the Faunus War! *zip* Humankind was quite, quite _adamant_ about centralizing faunus population in Menagerie. *zip* *sip* *zip* Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you *zip*, it is imperative to remember *zip* that these are relatively _recent_ events! *zip* Why, the repercussions of the uprising *zip* can still be seen to this day! *zip* *sip* Now! *zip* Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your faunus heritage?"

Some of the students raised their hands, Naruto too including Velvet after a moment. Naruto shot a quick look at Blake who didn't raise her hand and sighed.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is _precisely_ this kind of ignorance that breeds violence! *sip* I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened to White Fang! *zip* Now, which one of you young scallions can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point *zip* in the third year of the War?" Bartholomew questioned the class, and saw Weiss raise her hand. "Yes?"

"The Battle at Fort Castle!" Weiss answered confidently, and was pleased when Bartholomew nodded.

"Precisely!" Bartholomew responded, who zipped back to desk during the answer. " _And_ , who can tell me the advantage the faunus had over General Lagune's forces?"

Cardin snorted thinking no stinking faunus could ever have an advantage over a human.

"Cardin! Perhaps _you_ would care to share your thoughts on the subject!" Bartholomew asked hearing his snort.

"Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an _animal_ than a soldier." Cardin replied with a hint of malice as he looked at Velvet when he said it making her look down in sadness, much to the disapproval of Bartholomew who shook his head, as Naruto wrapped his arm around the miserable Velvet in comfort, and Blake leveled Cardin with a glare.

"You're not the most open-minded of individuals, are you, Cardin?" Pyrrha questioned while looking at him with mock pity.

"I'm sure he'll remember those words when like a certain faunus kicked his ass in a spar or when one does in a tournament." Naruto added dryly and snickered.

"What was that?" Cardin snapped in a threatening tone.

"The sound of me having the answer." Pyrrha retorted and answered the teacher's question. "It's _night vision_. Many faunus are known to have nearly-perfect sight in the dark."

"It helps when they sent scouts to map out the terrain so they could know where to hit the general's troops where it hurts. As a bonus, some faunus like bird-type faunus can see from a long distance, and coupled with the night-vision, the troops didn't stand a chance. Then again, this is basic knowledge that we all should know." Naruto said turning to Cardin and smirked. "I'll bet the reason you passed your last school is so that the teachers wouldn't have to deal with you anymore."

Cardin growled and nearly got up at that.

"General Lagune was inexperienced, and made the mistake of trying to ambush the faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched, and the general was captured." Blaked added on to the answer and also turned to Cardin. "Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class like a certain someone I'm looking at, he wouldn't have been remembered as _such_ a failure."

Seething, Cardin finally got up with his fist clenched, looking to deal out some pain on the ones who humiliated him.

"Mr. Winchester! Please take your seat." Bartholomew commanded. "Afterwards you can see me after class for additional readings." Cardin groaned and took his seat.

"Now, moving on!" Oobleck declared and zoomed away.

A while later, the lesson ended, and the class filed out.

"Well that was interesting." Weiss said.

"Yeah, learning a bit more about faunus history, and watching Cardin be taken down a few notches." Yang grinned putting her hands behind her head.

"Not bad for a Wendsday." Rubu smiled.

"It's Thursday, Ruby." Blake smirked making Ruby blush in embarassment.

Naruto and Pyrrha were spun around as Bartholomew zoomed past them.

"Y'know if there's ever a crisis, I've got to have some of that stuff." Naruto said after getting his barings.

Cardin came passed them and tried to shove Naruto only for him to move and trip the bully with his tail.

"Walk much?" Naruto teased making Cardin growl before he got up and walked off.

"You know, I really will break his legs." Pyrrha said.

"I wouldn't worry Pyrrha, he's all bark and no bite." Yang assured.

"Yeah, we seen it all the time back in Signal." Ruby said.

"Well lets head on back to our rooms." Naruto said.

 _ **...Team NNPR's dorm...**_

"Ha! How did you like that?!" Nora shouted as she was playing a video game on the tv from a game console.

"You always were an intense gamer, Nora." Rin said as she was practicing her moves in a black sports bra and green yoga pants.

"Well duh! I'm just glad Naruto expanded our room so we could put more stuff in here to relax and decorate our room." Nora said smashing her fingers on the controller faster.

"Yes, his powers are strange, but helpful too." Rin said.

True their words the room looked bigger due to Naruto placing seals at the corners of the room to make it three times as bigger and had a lot of stuff in it. They traded in their bed for actual bunkbeds unlike Team RWBY, there was two dressers on each side of the bunkbeds containing their clothes having much more space then they looked thanks to Naruto's seals, in one corner of the room was a plasma tv on top of a bookshelf that had books and games in it while there were multiple game consoles around it with a desk beside it incase the team wants to work on their assignments if they don't want to do it on their beds, and in the other corner of the room were weights, a tredmill, and a punching bag, Naruto even installed kitchen in the room when they wanted to eat by themselves.

"He does seem to have a lot of secrets." Nora said pausing her game and looking at Rin.

"We all have secrets we don't or aren't ready to share." Rin said.

"Yeah, but you ever notice at time it seems like Naruto's mind is somewhere else?" Nora asks.

"What do you mean?" Rin said stopping and looked at Nora.

"Well I noticed at time he tends to want to be by himself even when others want to hang out with him. Or that he looks out the window at the moon like he's in a trance. And there is also when he goes on long walks in the middle of the night."

"You've been keeping a close eye on our leader, haven't you?"

"Naruto is the nicest and coolest guy I know. But sometimes I can see he's thinking about something that makes him sad."

"I guess we'll talk about it with him when the time is right."

"My thought exactly."

Suddenly the door opened and Naruto and Pyrrha walked through the door.

"What up my beautiful teammates." Naruto said flopping down on his bed.

"Hello my handsome leader!" Nora waved.

"He's not that handsome, Nora." Rin sighed.

"Oh, I beg to differ. And I know you do too." Nora smirked.

"Whatever." Rin huffed turning her head blushing a bit.

"So how was class you two?" Pyrrha asked after laughing at the look on Rin's face.

"It was okay. Nothing to really tell." Rin said as she continued her workout.

"And don't worry we already finished our homework." Nora said returning to her game.

"Well that's good. We not only need to train our bodies, but our minds as well." Pyrrha said sitting at her desk and began doing her homework.

"I'm gonna go make dinner. It'll be creamy chicken noodles, mac and cheese, mash potatoes, and dinner rolls." Naruto said getting up from the bed and made his way into the kitchen.

"You spoil us!" Nora laughed.

"I'm the leader, it's my job." Naruto teased.

"He's not like other boys." Rin chuckled.

"Nope, you'll never find another guy like Naruto around." Pyrrha giggled.

"I like that he's different." Nora grinned.

 _"I wonder what Ruby and her team are doing?"_ Naruto thought preparing dinner.

 _ **...Team RWBY's dorm...**_

The girls were relaxing or doing their own things, Ruby was laying in her bed on her back hands behind her head with her headphones on listening to music tuning to it with her eyes closed, Weiss was laying on her stomach reading a book while also drinking tea, Yang was sitting on the bed doing her homework for Bartholomew, and Blake was reading a book too but also brooding on her bed thinking about what happended in class.

"Blake, you okay? I can practically smell the bad vibe from you." Yang said bending down to look at her.

"No. I just wish that people like Cardin would disappear. Their words and actions justify the White Fang's current state of mind, which makes life harder for other Faunus." Blake growled out as she snapped her book shut.

"Don't let his words get to you. Bullies like him are all talk with no bite, making them great punching bags. Chances are that he and his team will bite it on his first mission." Yang grinned as she flipped from her bed to Blake and sat down next to her.

"Glad to see that I'm not the only one who hates him." Blake said.

"As long as people stand up to guys like that, they'll forever show how petty and weak-minded they really are." Ruby said managing to hear them from her music.

"That's right. Boys like Cardin just think they're all that, but against real fighters like Naruto for example it shows how really weak they are. You shouldn't worry about it." Weiss said sipping her tea and turning a page.

"You're right. Thanks guys." Blake smiled.

"No problem. Like Naruto saids all the time when people bother you, put them in their place." Ruby grinned.

"Or another thing he saids, Hakuna Matata." Yang grinned.

"Hakuna Matata?" Blake asked.

"Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase." Ruby smiled.

""Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze!" Yang sanged.

"It means no worries, for the rest of your days." Ruby sanged jumping off the bed as did Yang and they wrapped her arms around each other.

"It our problem free, Philoso-Oof!" Pillows were thrown at Ruby and Yang's face knocking them down to the ground.

"Don't you dare sing that song!" Weiss screamed.

"Why not?" Ruby asked as she and Yang sat up.

"Because that song is a guilty of mine when Naruto sung it to me all the time when I was feeling down." Weiss huffed crossing her arms.

"Our too." Yang smirked.

"I'm confused here, what's Hakuna Matata?" Blake wondered.

"It's nothing really. It just means no worries." Ruby smiled.

"And our motto." Yang grinned.

"What a motto?" Blake asked.

"Nothing. What's a-motto with you!" Weiss said before the three started laughing uncontrollably.

Blake was confused until her brain started working.

"You guys got that from the Lion King!" Blake frowned.

"But it works!" Ruby said as she, Yang, and Weiss continued to laugh.

Blake could only shake her head as she began laughing with them too forgetting her troubles.

 _ **...Back with Team NNPR...**_

Pyrrha and Rin were watching, Nora was on her bed reading a comic book, and Naruto was on his bed with blueprints scattered about working on a project.

"Hey Naruto, are there any leftovers of dinner?" Nora asked looking up from her book.

"In the fridge for tomorrow, so don't worry." Naruto said not looking up from his blueprints.

"Okay." Nora said before she tried to look over what he was doing. "Whatcha working on?"

"Just more improved versions of my Sunset Tempest and Storm Blitz." Naruto said writing down a formula.

"How come?" Rin asked turning to him.

"I've been using the same weapons since I was twelve and I've noticed that they're started to wear down from all the constant use. So I'm working on better version of them." Naruto said.

"Didn't you always maintane your weapons?" Pyrrha asked looking at her longest friend.

"Pyrrha remember my line of work." Naruto deadpanned.

"Point taken." Pyrrha said embarassed.

"Anyway, it's still and work-in-progess, but I should be able to be done with it before the tournament." Naruto said laying down on his bed. _"I wonder how Hinata and Sakura are doing in the afterlife?"_ He thought remembering his past lovers. His thoughts started to lead him to his life he had in the Elemental Nations and the life he has now in Remnant, as well as Kami saying he would like this world. _"But I can't help but feel something big is going on. Espicially from what my informats have told me about Cinder's movements."_

Naruto then looked around the room looking at his teammates while also thinking about Team RWBY and other people that are close to him.

 _"But as long as I have people like them by my side, I'm ready for the challenge."_ Naruto grinned before closing his eyes to take a nap and get himself ready for the other days of school.


	7. School Days Part 2

Chapter 6 School Days Part 2

Naruto was at the balcony sitting on a bench with a guitar in his hands looking up at the afternoon sky as it displayed the moon in his school uniform.

"Been awhile since I played." Naruto muttered strumming some strings before he found the rhythm he was looking for and started to sing.

 **When the sun had left and the winter came**

 **And the sky fall could only bring the rain**

 **I sat in darkness, all broken hearted**

 **I couldn't find a day I didn't feel alone**

 **I never meant to cry, started losing hope**

 **But somehow baby, you broke through and saved me**

 **You're an angel, tell me you're never leaving**

 **'Cause you're the first thing I know I can believe in**

 **You're holy, holy, holy, holy**

 **I'm high on loving you, high on loving you**

 **You're holy, holy, holy, holy**

 **I'm high on loving you, high on loving you**

 **You made the brightest days from the darkest nights**

 **You're the river bank where I was baptized**

 **Cleanse all the demons**

 **That were killing my freedom**

 **Let me lay you down, give me to ya**

 **Get you singing babe, hallelujah**

 **We'll be touching, we'll be touching heaven**

 **You're an angel, tell me you're never leaving**

 **'Cause you're the first thing I know I can believe in**

 **You're holy, holy, holy, holy**

 **I'm high on loving you, high on loving you**

 **You're holy, holy, holy, holy**

 **I'm high on loving you, high on loving you**

 **I don't need the stars 'cause you shine for me**

 **Like fire in my veins, you're my ecstasy**

 **You're my ecstasy**

 **You're holy, holy, holy, holy**

 **I'm high on loving you, high on loving you**

 **You're holy, holy, holy, holy**

 **I'm high on loving you, high on loving you**

 **You're the healing hands where it used to hurt**

 **You're my saving grace, you're my kind of church**

 **You're holy**

Naruto sighed thinking back of all his loved ones from his world both in life and the afterlife and wondered how they're doing.

He sure misses them.

"Naruto..." He looked behind him to see his team in their school uniforms standing at the entrance of the doorway which led to the balcony looking at him in stun shock and amazement. "That was a beautiful song." Pyrrha breathed.

"Yeah Naruto! It was like heartfelt and deep!" Nora gushed.

"It was lovely." Rin smiled.

"Hehe, thanks girls." Naruto chuckled rubbing the back of his head in embarassment.

"I didn't know you could sing." Pyrrha said as the girls walked towards him.

"It's just something I do when something is on my mind." Naruto said waving his hand.

"And what was on your mind?" Rin asked.

"Just some stuff from my past." Naruto said turning around.

"You want to talk about it? I mean we are here for you." Nora grinned laying on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"She's right Naruto." Pyrrha smiled sitting on his left placing her hand on his arm.

"We're a team, and teammates look out for one another, right?" Rin smirked sitting on his right.

Naruto just looked at his team seeing they were here for him making him smile softly at them.

"Thanks girls. That means a lot." He said.

Naruto then looked up at the sky trying to find his words.

"Well, I'm just thinking of all the friends I lost in my line of work as Kitsune. Whether I couldn't save them, or they gave their lives for me, or somewhere in between. I just feel like I let them down somehow." He sighed thinking about all his friends and loved ones from the Elemental Nation and the people he lost in his Kitsune business.

"Naruto, even you realize you can't save everyone." Pyrrah frowned.

"She's right foxy! You have your limits! It's not like your god or anything!" Nora said.

"Besides those people knew the risks when they fought alongside you. You can't weight there death on your conscious." Rin stated.

"I guess you girls got a point. I am just one guy after all. Plus the spy network I'm managing keeps me updated on things that I can pick up on." Naruto said.

"Exactlly! So perk up mister!" Nora grinned.

"And we promise not to go anywhere for a long time." Pyrrha smiled.

"We're stuck on you like gum on a shoe." Rin smirked.

"Thanks." Naruto laughed.

Suddenly Naruto's scroll went off making him pull it out and look at it.

"What is it?" Rin asked.

"My spy network has uncovered some news. I'll have to go to my base and look at it." Naruto frowned.

"You have a base?" Pyrrha blinked in surprise.

"Yeah. You don't think I'm just a vigilante without something to help me in this buisness, do you?" Naruto smirked.

"Oh! Oh! Can we see this base?! Please, please, please?!" Nora begged.

"Well... I guess it would be alright." Naruto shrugged getting up with his guitar in his left hand as Nora got off his back. "Just let me put my guitar up and we can go."

After putting his instrument in the dorm Naruto, Pyrrha, Nora, and Rin made their way out of Beacon to a cab that pulled up that Naruto called and got in as it drove off.

"Thanks for the lift Mr. Jackson." Naruto said to the driver who was dark skinned man having black dreads to his shoulders and green eyes wearing a red sleeveless shirt, brown pants, and black boots.

"Think nothing of it Naruto. Tis the least I can do after you saved my wife and daughter from those criminals." Mr. Jackson smiled.

"No big." Naruto chuckled.

"So is Mr. Jackson your driver for when you need to go places?" Nora asked.

"No. He's one of the handfull of people who give me lifts around places. You'd be surprised how many favors I have." Naruto said.

"I guess your Kitsune alias gives you some benifits." Rin said.

"So what does your base look like?" Pyrrha wondered.

"You'll see." Naruto grinned.

After a while the cab made it to the side of a mountain and Team NNPR got out while Naruto gave Mr. Jackson a tip to come back in a hour, making their way to a large boulder Naruto placed his hand against and a green hand scan screen popped up scanning his hand before a keypad opened up beside it and he punched in the code. The boulder then sunk into the mountain as a steel door appeared beside it before opening up three more doors revealing a dark tunnel lit up by lights.

"A lot of security to go through." Pyrrha muttered.

"Gotta be careful nowadays." Naruto shrugged walking in the tunnel with his team following behind him.

Walking for a few minutes Naruto's team was greeted with his base.

And what they saw stun them.

They were on high walkways that was above the floor which had a large arena over a glass dome, at the left corner was a command center that looked like the one from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, computer consoles everywhere, and a glass doorway to the right that showed a garage with lots of vehicles.

"Whoa." Pyrrha, Rin, and Nora breathed.

"Welcome to the Kitsune Lair, ladies." Naruto said walking off with the others following him.

"Naruto the tech here is amazing." Rin said.

"Yeah. Some were donated, others came from Atlas, but majority I designed myself." Naruto said with pride.

"Wicked." Nora grinned.

"As you can see from the consoles, they are to help me keep track on any underground, local, and fake which turn out to be real crimes. I'm able to contact those who are helping me in protecting Vale from criminals, gangs, and crime lords." Naruto explained.

"Impressive." Pyrrha said.

"The arena right here. That's a high class augmented reality training center. It can make any invironment imaginable while producing any kind of foes to face, may they be famous Hunters, robots, Grimm, even local and underground criminals. And the dome over it helps produce the augment reality and the arena under it works as a treadmill so as your walking the dome keeps producing the area no matter where you go. The command center in the left corner controls it while is also the main interface with the system holding any and all important information." Naruto said pointed everything out.

"You thought of everything." Nora said.

"Yeah. Being Kitsune keeps me busy while also training my skills to the best they can be." Naruto said going to the command center sitting in a black computer chair and accessing the terminal.

"So what information from your spy network to you get?" Rin asked.

"I'm pulling it up now." Naruto said.

The screens popped up showing images of dust shops that have being robbed and sightings of Roman Torchwick.

"Why would your spy network give you information of robbed dust shops and Roman Torchwick?" Pyrrha wondered.

"Apparently he's been robbing them for a high large amount of dust. And it seems he's been doing it for months now." Naruto frowned.

"But what in the world would he do with that much dust." Nora said shaking her head.

"No clue." Naruto muttered. _"But something tells me Cinder is behind this. And anything with that chick is far from good from what I experienced with her."_ He thought.

"Maybe you should tell Ozpin this." Rin suggested.

"No, right now all robberies are just random. Even with Ozpin's help we'd never be able to pinpoint the exact location he would strike. If anything this is petty robs at best." Naruto sighed.

"Naruto's right. No one is going to bother with petty robberies." Pyrrha said.

"So for now we do nothing? Well that sucks." Nora huffed crossing her arms.

"Don't worry. People like Roman pop up when we least expect it." Naruto assured.

"Hey how about you show us the rest of your Kitsune Lair?" Pyrrha asked.

"I can do that." Naruto smiled.

He showed his team all around his lair, he started off with the garage that had all his vehicles from there he showed them the living room, the massive kitchen that was connected to the dinning room, the breakroom that was filled with games, movies, a pool table and air hockey table, lots of big couches with many large tvs, there was even a area for reading the latest comic books he got, then there was the bedrooms for when people want to sleep over and a master bedroom for himself, even a indoor pool with a jacuzzi in there, and last there was a hanger up top but Naruto didn't want to show them that just yet.

"So what do you all think of my base?" Naruto asked as they were in the breakroom lounging on the couch watching tv.

"Seems like the perfect place to hangout for teenagers." Nora giggled kicking her feet.

"I have to say, you put a lot of thought when putting this place together." Rin said.

"How could you afford all this anyway?" Pyrrha asked.

"All of this was from lien I win at casinos. I have what I like to call the Devils Luck." Naruto chuckled darkly.

"Why do you call it that?" Rin asked a little put off by his chuckle.

"Cause when I gamble, I'm merciless as a devil, and I don't stop til I'm satisfied." Naruto laughed insanely before he coughed in his right fist getting himself back under control. "Sorry about that. I sometimes go dark when I think about gambling."

"Clearly." Pyrrha sweatdropped.

"So you're basically rich?" Nora asked.

"I'm so rich, I could retire from being a Hunter as age 30, get my own private island, and live out the rest of my days in luxury." Naruto said.

"Damn." Pyrrha, Rin, and Nora blinked in surprise.

Naruto's scroll went off making him pull it out and answered it.

"Hello? Oh really? I guess time flies. Alright we'll be in a sec." Naruto said before he hung up and looked at his team. "That was Mr. Jackson, it's been an hour and he's ready to take us back to Beacon."

"Wow, time flew by fast for us." Nora said.

"Well it's to be expected. I mean we were all amazed by the base Naruto showed us." Rin theorized.

"True. And this place is pretty big." Pyrrha said.

"Well let's go." Naruto said.

The group made their way out of the base to see the cab waiting for them, got in, and it drove away to take them back to Beacon.

 _ **...Back at Beacon...**_

In Team RWBY's dorm Weiss and Blake were sitting on the floor crisscrossed playing chess while Ruby and Yang were on the bed going over battle formations and strategies for the upcoming tournament.

"I think this kind of formation would be able to take the opponent by surprise where we'll be able overpower them." Ruby said pointing to a detailed plan of paper.

"Yeah, but we have to varify it goes accordingly to plan." Yang mussed looking it over.

"You're pretty good at chess." Blake said taking a knight.

"Well I am a Schnee. Even though there's bad blood between my family, we're known for our strategic minds." Weiss said taking a rook.

Everyone was brought out of their thoughts when there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Ruby asked.

"It's Velvet." Velvet said from behind the door.

"I'll get it." Blake said standing up going to the door and opened it allowing Velvet who was in her school uniform in the room.

"Hey Velvet. What's up?" Yang said waving her right hand.

"Nothing much. I was just wondering if you guys knew where Naruto is." Velvet said.

"Last we saw him he was leaving with his team to go out into the town. That was an hour ago." Weiss said.

"I'm sure Naruto will turn up." Blake assured.

"Someone say my name?" The girls looked to the door to see Team NNPR standing there.

"Hey Naruto. I was looking for you." Velvet smiled.

"Really? How come?" Naruto asked.

"Well my team has been noticing that I've been acting more confident in myself and I told them you were the reason why." Velvet said.

"Why's that?" Rin asked.

"Naruto's been giving me fighting lesson to improve myself and making me a better fighter for the past couple of weeks." Velvet said.

"So like private lessons?" Pyrrha asked not wanting to admit she didn't like the idea of her and Naruto alone.

"Pretty much." Naruto nodded.

"Any naughty lesson?" Nora smirked.

"O-Of course not!" Velvet squeaked blushing in embarassment waving her hands.

"Bad Nora!" Naruto said whacking her head with a rolled up newspaper from nowhere.

"Ow!" Nora pouted holding her head.

"Anyway, my team wants to meet you in person." Velvet said getting her face together.

"I don't see why not." Naruto shrugged smiling.

"Can we come?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, we got nothing better to do anyway." Yang said.

"I always wanted to meet Velvet's team." Blake said.

"Beats sitting here." Weiss huffed.

"It would also be good if your team went as well, Naruto." Pyrrha smiled.

"Yeah! Let us come too!" Nora grinned.

"Seems like both Team RWBY and Team NNPR are coming along." Rin stated.

"I guess so." Naruto chuckled.

 _ **...At the amphitheatre...**_

"So they wanted to meet me here?" Naruto asked as the group came into the amphitheatre and on the stage.

"That's what they told me." Velvet said.

"Seems fishy." Ruby said crossing her arms.

"I see you made it." Said a female voice making everyone looked to see three people stepped out of the shadows and into the view.

The first one was a young woman having short dark brown hair with wavy locks on the right side of her face dyed with a gradient that started from dark brown and transitions to caramel wearing a darker brown beret on her head with her eyes covered with sunglasses, a fair complexion, a slender figure with C-cup breasts wearing the female Beacon Academy school uniform and carrying a dark handbag with studs in her right hand.

The second one was a young man with messy copper hair that has a long fringe and a cowlick with completely white eyes meaning he's possibly blind, a dark tan complexion, an average build with a bit of muscle, and wearing a male Beacon Academy school uniform along with bronze-colored bladed tonfa gauntlets.

The third and last one was a tall young man with shaved-short black hair with black eyes, slightly tanned skin, an athletic build, and wearing the male Beacon Academy school uniform, along with a two-handed gigantic greatsword sheathed on his back.

"And just who is this revention of beauty?" Naruto asked setting his eyes on the young woman.

"Name's Coco Adel, leader of Team CFVY. The boys on my sides are Fox Alistair and Yatsuhashi Daichi. It's pleasure to finally meet you, Naruto Uzumaki. Velvet told us alot about you. I can see she wasn't lying when she said you were handsome." The young woman smiled at Naruto walking forward a bit.

"And Velvet told me much about you and your team, but she failed to say how much of an attractive woman you are." Naruto chuckled putting his right hand under his chin and eyed her figure up and down.

"Well aren't you a charmer." Coco purred tilting her sunglasses down showing her dark brown eyes.

"You have no idea my dear." Naruto growled huskily.

Velvet puffed out her cheeks in jealousy before she pinched Naruto's right cheek making him wince.

"OW! What I do, Velvet?!" Naruto shouted.

"You flirting with my leader! That's what!" Velvet frowned.

"What? She's beautiful." Naruto stated.

"Hmph! You never said I was beautiful!" Velvet huffed letting Naruto's cheek go crossed her arms and turned her head away.

"Aw, you know you are, Velv. I shouldn't have to tell you that." Naruto soothed grabbing her hand and kissing her knuckles making Velvet blush before she giggled.

 _"Oh, he is smooth."_ Coco smirked fixing her sunglasses.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Pyrrha, Nora, and Rin frowned wishing they were in Velvet's place being called beautiful by Naruto and being kissed on their hand.

 _"He's so lucky."_ Fox and Yatsuhashi thought in envy seeing this.

"Velvet only said the best things when coming to you. As she may have told you, we noticed Velvet becoming more confident and her skills improving more. When we asked she told us you were behind it. Now being the leader of our team and cause Velvet is my best friend I need to see if you really have the skills to back up Velvet's claim." Coco said.

"Meaning...?" Naruto trailed off having a feeling what they wanted.

"We want to test you and see if your really deserving to be Velvet's friend." Coco stated.

"Wait Coco, you can't..." Velvet tried to say.

"I accept." Naruto grinned.

"Naruto!" Velvet gasped in shock.

"No worries Velv. You're friends just want to test me and are looking out for you. Which is nice if you ask me." Naruto assured rubbing her head as Velvet blushed from the nickname and the gesture. "Everything will be fine, I promise."

"Alright." Velvet said reluctantly.

"Welp! Looks like we're going to see a fight." Nora said rubbing her hands.

"It's three against one so you know it'll be a challenge." Blake said.

"But before we start you must bring out your weapons." Coco said.

"No problem." Naruto said thrusting his left hand out behind him confusing everyone.

That was til they heard sounds of something coming towards the amphitheatre making everyone look to the door to see it slam open and Naruto's weapons came flying in.

Naruto's bracelet came on his left wrist before he jumped up, turned around and punched his right fist forward as the other bracelet came on his right wrist, he then turned sideways kicking his right leg out as one of his greave boot came and attached itself on to his leg, Naruto then turned around and backthrusted his left leg out as the other greave boot came and attached to his other leg, he righted himself up at his sword/rifle came out of its compact form and attached itself on Naruto's back making him spin forward three times and land on his feet crouched down with his left fist on the ground as his bracelet and greaves activated into shot gauntlets and greaves.

"Shall we start?" Naruto grinned.

"Now that is style." Coco smirked.

"Showoff." Ruby, Weiss, Rin, and Yang chuckled shaking thier heads.

"Let's give them room." Pyrrha suggested as everyone but Naruto, Coco, Fox, and Yatsuhashi left the stage and sat in seats.

"Get ready boys." Coco said as Fox and Yatsuhashi nodded.

"Let's throwdown." Naruto said.

Naruto ran forward with Fox meeting him and they collided their right and left fists together before Fox then swiped his right arm trying to slash at Naruto who fell down on his back and kicked himself forward double kicking Fox in the chest before firing his shots knocking him down to the ground. When Naruto got to his feet he sidestepped out the way of Yatsuhashi's gigantic greatsword who then swung it sideways to strike Naruto who jumped sideways and landed on his feet before he punched Yatsuhashi in the gut with his right fist and then uppercutted him with his left fist sending him flying through the air.

Coco then came charged at Naruto and swung her handbag at him but he blocked it with his forearms before Naruto twirled and kicked his right leg at Coco who blocked it with her left arm. She managed to slam her handbag into Naruto's gut then turned and nailed him in the chest making him stagger back, Coco then charged and began attacking Naruto with punches, kicks, and swings from her handbag who meet or block her attacks putting them in a stalement.

Jumping up dodging a swing from her handbag Naruto then twirled nailing kick after kick on Coco while firing shots making her stumble back before he landed on his feet and socked his right fist into her chest while shooting knocking his foe to the ground. As he got up Naruto then raised his arms up to block blade strikes from Fox and Yatsuhashi who appeared to his sides, but was not ready for Fox to kick him in the chest with his left leg followed by Yatsuhashi slamming his left elbow into Naruto's back, and it didn't stop there as Coco who got up ran towards the fox faunus and swung her handbag upwards nailing Naruto making him fly back in the air before he flipped and landed on his feet.

"If this is all you can do, I'm not impressed." Yatsuhashi said.

"Yeah. While I admit you're good, but I have yet to see what makes you so great." Fox stated.

"Oh trust me, you haven't seen anything yet." Naruto chuckled rolling his neck as it popped. "Now that I have gauged your fighting styles, it's time I show you what I'm made of."

"What do you mean?" Coco asked before she saw Team RWBY, his teammates, and Velvet smirked at them out the corner of her eye making her feel like things were going esculate quickly.

"You're about to find out how ferocius a fox can be." Naruto smirked.

Before they could say anything Naruto suddenly appeared in front of Fox and punched him in the gut with his left fist before turning around and kicked him in the face with his right leg knocking Fox down. He then jumped towards Yatsuhashi and started peppering his body with kicks making him stagger back til Naruto pulled out his Sunset Tempest and swiped it across Yatsuhashi's chest making him soar through the air. When he was down Naruto charged at Coco who charged back and slammed their handbag and sword/rifle before then both turned around in the opposite direction and slammed their right and left legs together trying to push the other back before Naruto positioned Sunset Tempest over his shoulders and shot at Coco knocking to the ground.

When the three members of Team CFVY got up Naruto was already on them and engaging in Fox in a melee fight with their fists before Naruto broke threw his attacks and started wailing all over his body then kicked the left side of body making him wince til he was double punched in the chest and shots were fired making Fox soar out of the arena. Naruto then pulled back out Sunset Tempest and slammed it against Yatsuhashi's greatsword as the two tried to overpower the other with Naruto getting the upperhand before he pulled the trigger giving his sword/rifle the extra power knocking Yatsuhashi's greatsword out of his hands and him getting hit in the chest til Naruto using Sunset Tempest as a pole to summersalt himself over and kicked Yatuhashi across the face then turned around pointing his sword/rifle forward and fired a shot flinging him out of the arena too. Coco then discus threw her handbag at Naruto who put Sunset Tempest back on his back and blocked it with his arms with the force of the bag pushing him back before Naruto spread his arms apart making the handbag go flying before he flew at Coco and began a barrage of fists and kicked all over her body til he swiftkicked her under her feet knocking Coco to the ground making her sunglasses fall off as Naruto jumped on top of her with his right fist in her face.

"I win." Naruto grinned.

"Yes you did. You've proven yourself." Coco smiled.

"Damn." Yatsuhashi groaned.

"I'm in pain everywhere." Fox moaned.

"Bet they'll think twice before underestimating Naruto." Ruby grinned.

"Got that right little sister." Yang smirked crossing her arms.

"It was a good move to see how they fight." Rin said.

"Naruto's a battle genius!" Nora laughed.

"I appreciate the spar, Coco. But I think you need to be punished for this." Naruto snickered sinisterly.

"W-What kind of punishment?" Coco asked in fear put off by Naruto's snickering.

"This!" Naruto got off Coco and pulled her in his lap before he started tickling her ribs. "Coochie coochie coochie coochie coo!"

"Gwahahahahahaha! Stop! Don't tickle me there! No! Ahahahahahaha!" Coco squealed laughing trying to get out of Naruto's grasp but failing.

"Well that looks like fun." Blake muttered frowning.

"Hmph! Always tickling people and everything." Weiss pouted.

"That's Naruto for you." Pyrrha giggled.

"I do have a thing for beautiful women." Naruto shrugged standing up while also pulling Coco to her feet.

"And I am beautiful." Coco smirked.

"True." Naruto chuckled.

"Hey what about us!" Ruby shouted.

"Yeah!" Yang, Weiss, Blake, and Pyrrha yelled with Nora and Rin nodding.

Velvet didn't say anything since Naruto already said she was beautiful.

"You girls are beautiful too." Naruto grinned a charming smile that made the girls blush but smile at his acknowledgment. He then turned to Coco who got her sunglasses up and put them back on. "So does this mean we're friends?"

"I don't see why not. If you're cool with Velvet you're cool with me." Coco smiled.

"You're definately not to be underestimated with." Yatsuhashi groaned getting up.

"But next time we spar it'll be different." Fox promised getting up as well.

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto waved his hand.

"I'm glad to see my team and Naruto are friends now." Velvet smiled.

"Now that that's out of the way, let's get to know each other." Coco said as she put her right arm around Naruto's left arm as they went to go back to the dorms. "First off, Naruto. What do you think about fashion?"

"I know a few things here and there, but if you want to make an impression you got to be stylish." Naruto replied with a grin with Coco matching it.

"Oh, we are going to get along fabulously, you and I." Coco giggled.

Not liking her leader latch on to her interest Velvet latched onto Naruto's right arm with a pouty face.

The other girls had frowns on their faces seeing Naruto hugged up by two girls that weren't them and quickly surrounded Naruto to be close to him as possible.

 _"What a lucky bastard."_ Fox and Yatsuhashi thought as tears went down their faces seeing Naruto being surrounded by gorgeous girls.

 _ **...Three days later; in Forever Fall forest...**_

Forever Fall, a forest bustling with red leaves and gray trunks, and the sight where the first-years teams like NNPR, RWBY, and CRDL among others, are taking a field trip, with Glynda Goodwitch as their chaperone.

"Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sightsee. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so." Glynda said to the teams.

The group stops with Cardin carrying a large case with six empty glass jars on top, he is smiling smugly with his team, Naruto who sees this scowled at the them.

"Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here by 4 o'clock." Glynda instructed with a smile. "Have fun!"

"What with the box of jars?" Rin asked as Naruto set them down with Blake looking over his shoulder. "You heard Professor Goodwitch. We any need one each."

"Oh this is just something I have planned for certain people." Naruto said with a teasing grin.

"It's best if you don't know, Rin. Aside from Naruto being a top fighter he's also known for being the King of Pranks." Weiss said shaking her head remembering his notoriety as an infamous prankster.

"Never mind." Rin replied quickly seeing Naruto having a evil look in his eye.

Blake immediately felt sorry for Naruto's next victims, Ruby and Yang meanwhile toasted their jars with a smile for his next pray, Pyrrha giggled remembering Naruto's pranks were always funny, espically to assholes, and Nora was shaking in anticipation to see the prank.

"Come on guys, let's go!" Cardin said as he and his team walked away making Naruto feel they were up to something.

A while later everyone was doing their part in collecting sap from the nearby trees. It was tedious task when trying to find the trees' sweet spot where lots of its sap was stored within. Weiss was about to stab a tree with her Myrtenaster when Ruby stopped her and handed her a knife.

"Using a knife is more practical and would prevent your rapier from getting all sticky." Ruby said.

"Thanks. Wouldn't want my prized weapon to become like a honey spoon." Weiss smiled.

"Nope!" Ruby grinned.

Yang on the other hand sliced into a tree that spurted out sap and sprayed Blake all over making the hidden cat faunus less than amused.

"HAHA! You got sprayed by all the tree's sticky juices!" Yang laughed.

"You're so funny." Blake deadpanned with a tick mark on her head wiping herself off.

"I know I am!" Yang snickered.

Rin sighed seeing Nora eat all the sap from their jars as it was caked all over her cheeks and mouth as the hyperactive huntress-in-training giggled.

"Nora we won't be able to pass if you eat all the sap." Rin said shaking her head.

"But Rin, the sap is so tasty and sweet! How can you not want to eat it!" Nora whinned.

"Trust me, I know from the smell alone. Plus I can resist it, unlke you." Rin huffed.

Naruto was filling the jars up and handing them to Pyrrha who only grew more curious and curious about her partner's latest prank.

"If you're wondering about me prank, it involves a few students who had the nerve to pick on my fellow faunus'." Naruto said making the gladiator-like huntress frown.

"Mind if I get on the fun?" Pyrrha smirked.

"Oh I was hoping you would. I'll be like when we were younger." Naruto smirked.

It was a little while longer, but all the sap was collected and now the teams were just relaxing after doing all the work.

"That was tedious." Blake sighed lying on her sides with her head in her right hand.

"Life can't always be Hakuna Matata." Yang grinned sitting against a tree.

"Even I have to agree." Weiss said sitting on her knees.

"That motto is great for things like this." Ruby smiled laying down on her stomach.

"Not really since danger could be everywhere in this kind of place." Rin said sitting by a tree.

"Hey that's like another version of Naruto's way of life!" Nora giggled sitting her her long time friend.

"You got a point, Nora." Pyrrha laughed standing leaning against a tree.

"That's right. Danger and adventure, that's Zuka Zama." Naruto chuckled leaning on the other side of the tree.

"Zuka Zama?" Weiss asked raising an eyebrow.

 _"Ooh, I love this."_ Ruby and Yang chuckled in anticipation.

"What's Zuka Zama?" Blake asked as well as Pyrrha, Nora, and Rin smirked remembering Naruto's way of life.

"What's Zuka Zama? What's Zuka Zama?" Naruto chuckled going to a tree and picking up his guitar. "I'll tell you two all about Zuka Zama." He said and began to play a lively tune as he and Team NNPR began dancing.

 **(Pyrrha, Nora, and Rin)**

 **Zuka Zama Zom Zom Zom!**

 **Zuka Zama Zom Zom Zom!**

 **(Naruto)**

 **Life's exciting, life is fun!**

 **(Pyrrha, Nora, and Rin)**

 **Zuka Zama Zom Zom Zom!**

 **(Naruto)**

 **A big adventure for everyone!**

 **(Pyrrha, Nora, and Rin)**

 **Zuka Zama Zom Zom Zom!**

 **(Naruto)**

 **Life's a party and it's filled with thrills!**

 **(Pyrrha, Nora, and Rin)**

 **Zuka Zama Zom Zom Zom!**

 **(Naruto)**

 **Don't worry about the scrapes and spills.**

 **(Pyrrha, Nora, and Rin)**

 **Zuka Zama Zom Zom Zom!**

 **Zuka Zama Zom Zom Zom!**

 **Zuka Zama Zom Zom Zom!**

 **(Naruto)**

 **Pop up! Pop up!**

 **(Pyrrha, Nora, and Rin)**

 **Zuka! Zuka!**

 **(Naruto)**

 **Dive in! Dive in!**

 **(Pyrrha, Nora, and Rin)**

 **Zama! Zama!**

 **(Naruto)**

 **Go! Go! Go!**

 **(Pyrrha, Nora, and Rin)**

 **Zom! Zom! Zom!**

 **(Naruto)**

 **Flying through the trees like a busy, busy bee going**

 **(Pyrrha, Nora, and Rin)**

 **Zuka Zama Zom Zom Zom!**

 **Zuka Zama Zom Zom Zom!**

 **Zuka Zama Zom Zom Zom!**

 **Zuka Zama Zom Zom Zom!**

 **(Naruto)**

 **Now you know my little motto for life**

 **(Pyrrha, Nora, and Rin)**

 **Zuka Zama Zom Zom Zom!**

 **(Naruto)**

 **Enjoy the chaos, ignore the strife**

 **(Pyrrha, Nora, and Rin)**

 **Zuka Zama Zom Zom Zom!**

 **(Naruto)**

 **When life throws you a crazy curve**

 **(Pyrrha, Nora, and Rin)**

 **Zuka Zama Zom Zom Zom!**

 **(Naruto)**

 **Go Zuka Zama! Don't lose your nerve!**

 **(Pyrrha, Nora, and Rin)**

 **Zuka Zama Zom Zom Zom!**

 **Zuka Zama Zom Zom Zom!**

 **Zuka Zama Zom Zom Zom!**

 **(Naruto)**

 **Pop up! Pop up!**

 **(Pyrrha, Nora, and Rin)**

 **Zuka! Zuka!**

 **(Naruto)**

 **Dive in! Dive in!**

 **(Pyrrha, Nora, and Rin)**

 **Zama! Zama!**

 **(Naruto)**

 **Go! Go! Go!**

 **(Pyrrha, Nora, and Rin)**

 **Zom! Zom! Zom!**

 **(Naruto)**

 **Fly right through the trees like a busy, busy, bee going**

 **(Pyrrha, Nora, and Rin)**

 **Zuka Zama Zom Zom Zom!**

 **Zuka Zama Zom Zom Zom!**

 **Zuka Zama Zom Zom Zom!**

 **Zuka Zama Zom Zom Zom!**

Naruto began to play a solo as Team RWBY joined in on the dancing and everyone began laughing.

 **(Naruto)**

 **Pop up! Pop up!**

 **(Pyrrha, Nora, Rin, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang)**

 **Zuka! Zuka!**

 **(Naruto)**

 **Dive in! Dive in!**

 **(Pyrrha, Nora, Rin, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang)**

 **Zama! Zama!**

 **(Naruto)**

 **Go! Go! Go!**

 **(Pyrrha, Nora, Rin, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang)**

 **Zom! Zom! Zom!**

 **(Naruto)**

 **Like a bee, like a bee, like a busy, busy bee goin'**

 **(Pyrrha, Nora, Rin, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang)**

 **Zuka Zama Zom Zom Zom!**

 **Zuka Zama Zom Zom Zom!**

 **Zuka Zama Zom Zom Zom!**

 **Zuka Zama Zom Zom Zom!**

 **(With Naruto joining in)**

 **Zuka Zama Zom Zom Zom!**

 **Zuka Zama Zom Zom Zom!**

 **Zuka Zama Zom Zom Zom!**

 **Zuka Zama Zom Zom Zom!**

When the song ended everyone fell down and started laughing.

As Team NNPR and RWBY were busy laughing and having fun they were being watched by Team CRDL on a hill.

"Time for some payback." Cardin glaring at Naruto, Pyrrha, and Blake remembering how they humiliated him in class. "Bastards think they're so smart. Mocking me." He then turned to his team pulling out a buzzing cardboard box with a large "W" written on its sides. "Alright, boys... Last night, we managed to round up an entire box of Rapier Wasps, and now, we're gonna put them to work."

"How?" Russel asked.

"Now, according to one of the essays a fellow classmate so _graciously_ wrote for me last week, these nasty things _loooove_ sweets." Cardin explained with a menacing grin as he and his fellow teammates got up. "I'm thinking it's time we teach _them_ a thing or two."

"A delicious plan, Cardin." Dove grinned.

"Let's do this. Hand me the sap." Cardin said sticking him hand out.

"You got it." Sky said handing Cardin a jar of sap as he and Dove picked up their own jars while Russel picking up the cardboard box.

"This is going to be so good." Dove snickered.

"I know." Russel chuckled.

"Not to mention we'll really stick it to that fox vermin." Sky smirked.

"Alright, boys. On my mark, we throw the jars then release the Raiper Wasps." Cardin chuckled as he, Dove, and Sky raised up their jars and Russel began opening up the box.

Back with Team NNPR and RWBY they just got themselves under control as Naruto was about to say something, but stopped sensing something.

"You ok, Naruto?" Ruby asked seeing him frown getting everyone else's attention.

Naruto turned his eyes to the side see Team CRDL on the hill about to three jars of sap towards them.

"I don't think so." Naruto muttered pointing out his right hand into a fist and fired shots nailing the jars full of sap and breaking them making the sap go all over the team of bullies making them shout in surprise as Russel dropped the box making wasps come out and started flying around Team CRDL who tried to keep them away.

"Those are Rapier Wasps." Pyrrha said recognizing them.

"What are they doing out here?" Weiss asked.

"They came from the box one of the idiots were holding." Nora frowned.

"It seems like to me Team CRDL got them and were planning to sic them on us after they pelted us with sap since Rapier Wasps are attracted to sweet things." Rin summarized.

"No doubt it was to get me, Naruto, and Pyrrha back from how we embarassed him in class." Blake scoffed at the attempt.

"They obviously didn't count on Naruto's strong senses." Ruby sighed shaking her head.

"I'm sure after those stings they'll learn." Yang smirked.

Team CRDL wailed as the Rapier Wasps started to sting and they ran away with the wasps following after them.

"Their weakness disgusts me." Naruto huffed crossing his arms with the girls nodding their heads agreeing with him. "Anyway we should probably get our sap and get out of here."

"Right." The girls said.

Suddenly they heard girly screams followed by roaring.

"That came in the direction Team CRDL went in." Rin said.

"And from the roar it sounded like Ursa." Ruby said recognizing the sound.

"Ursa are attracted to sweets as well meaning they must've smelled the sap on the buffoons." Weiss said.

"We have to save them, don't we?" Yang whinned.

"Unfortinately." Naruto groaned.

Both teams took off in the direction where they heard the roaring. When they made it to a large clearing they saw Team CRDL on the ground shaking in fright being surrounded by a group of Ursa Grimm with one being larger and bonier than the others all of them having covered in scars showing they were all tough.

"These Ursa look like seasoned Grimm." Blake frowned.

"Meaning they'll be tough to fight." Pyrrha said.

"Well the tougher they are..." Naruto smirked.

"...The harder we brawl." Yang grinned.

"Like shopping for lizards at the outlet mall!" Nora giggled doing a little dance before beatboxing.

That made everyone sweatdrop with WTF looks on their faces.

"Why do you embarass me like this?" Rin sighed dropping her head.

"Let's just fight." Naruto said readying his weapons as did everyone else before they charged at the bear-like Grimm.

Naruto started slashing threw the Ursa left and right with Sunset Tempest before he was suddenly surround by four of them and they charged at his swinging their claws at him. Naruto put his sword/rifle over him and blocked their stikes making him bend down on his knees more a few seconds before he swiped Sunsest Tempest sideways making the four Ursa stumble back, til Naruto jumped up and spinned around slicing their heads off. "It was slice knowing ya!" Naruto smirked as two more Ursa came up behind but Naruto jumped up and backkicked them in the face and fired shots from his Storm Blitz greaves launching him forward rolling on the ground til he got up and ran towards the Ursa and punched them in the chest fired shots from his Storm Blitz gaunlets putting holes in them making them evaporate.

Ruby was twirling and dodging all around the Ursa and their strikes while slicing them apart with Crescent Rose while firing shots to the head blowing them up. Ruby then jumped back on to a tree before rocketing herself forwards cutting two Ursa's in half, she then bended down on her knees and changed her weapon into sniper rifle mode and started firing all over the place nailing Ursa after Ursa with a perfect shot. "Time to put these guys into pieces." Ruby grinned seeing five more of the bear Grimm coming at her Ruby brought Crescent Rose to her right side and shifted into war scythe mode before running up to them fast as a blue where there were slashes everywhere til she appeared behind them as her sycthe was on her right shoulder as they vanished.

Nora was jumping and sliding all over the place as she slammed Ursa to bits with Magnhild smashing their heads or knocking them away like a bat with a baseball. Nora twirled her hammer around before slamming it into a group of three Ursa's head knocking them clean off their shoulders, she then shifted it into grenade launcher mode and fired her heart-topped shells on a group of unlucky Ursa that were fried upon impact of pink electricity. "This is my favorite game! Exstinguishing Grimm!" Nora laughed seeing four more Ursa came running at her so Nora changed Magnhild back into its hammer mode and twirled around hitting the Ursa on the sides while also rounding them up together before she threw them all in the air where they were helpless as she shifted her hammer back into a grenade launcher and fired at them resulting in a explosion of pink electricity.

Weiss was gliding across the field slicing and impaling the Ursa with Myrtenastrer in the heads, their necks, or chest in a dignified way like a warrior princess. Weiss made her revolver spin as it and the whole rapier glowed red signifying red fire dust was flowing through it before she swiped it sideways firing a red firey arc dust cutting a group of Ursa in half. "Now how about I give you all the cold shoulder!" Weiss frowned seeing seven of the Grimm bear rushing towards her to try and tackle her, but she was ready as she made a glyph appear under to give her a boost as she jumped up high in the air as the Ursa collided against each other, twirling around before positioning herself downward her rapier glowed blue signifying blue ice dust before she swiped it around all over herself firing ice slashes slicing the Ursa up and freezing them and when she landed and posed like a knight they shattered in shards.

Pyrrha was fighting her way through the group of Ursa swiping away at them with Milo and Akouo slashing or bashing against them with fury. Pyrrha then slided under a Ursa while slashing her xiphos between its legs to it head before getting up and blocking a claw strike from a Ursa with her shield before she sliced it in half, she then rolled out the way as three more Ursa tried to dogpile her. "How would you like to try my discus style dancing!" Pyrrha smirked seeing the Ursa get up while three more came at her before throwing Akouo discus style slicing the three Ursa's head head that were in front of her then a black energy outlinned her left hand and Pyrrha guided it to cut the other three Ursa in half before making her shield come back to her before she shifted Milo from xiphos mode to javelin move and threw it nailed two Ursa's in head head to a tree, before she called it back to her and changed it to rifle mode and fired a barrage of bullets on a small group of Ursa filling them up with bullied and holes as they disintegrated.

Blake was slicing and dicing her group of Ursa with finesse with Gambol Shroud and her cleaver-like sheath leaving them in pieces. Blake then backflipped three times making the two Ursa miss their attacks at her when she stopped backflipping she charged and sliced their heads off before she charged at another group of Ursa and began cutting their arms, legs, or heads off them. "Let's put a spin on things." Blake smirked seeing the Ursa surround her so she shifted Gambrol Shroud from sword mode to gun/kusarigama mode and grabbed the end of her ribbon and twirled her weapon around using the recoil to make it go faster slicing up majority of the Ursa up til she yanked on the ribbon making her weapon come back to her hand and began firing the rest of the Usra up making them vanish.

Rin was cutting and shooting her opponents down with StormFlower while running into and from them. Rin jumping forward and spinned slicing up four Ursa before turning around and began firing another group of Ursa with bullets turning them into swiss cheese she then charged at them and shredded them into pieces. "Keep your eyes on my boys, or you'll fall apart." Rin smiled winking seeing six Ursa coming right at her so she ran right at them crossing StormFlower over her before jumping up and began cutting their bodies parts off while shooting them with her dual sickle bladed guns, when they were finished them off she turned around and cut four more Ursa's heads off as all the bodies of her fallen foes disappeared.

Yang was brawling through the last group of Ursa with Ember Celica simply destroying them with her brute strength. Yang ran up to three Ursa and gave them a one-two-three-four combo til her last punch blew them to bits as she then rolled out the way as one Ursa tried to bite down at her and tried it again but she grabbed it jaws stopping it cold. "Bear this in mind Yogi rejects, you would be better off swiping picnic baskets. Cause right now I'm seeing baskets cases!" Yang grinned seeing five more Ursa coming at her so she swatted them away with the one she was holding like a bat before ripping it in half like a phonebook, she then jumped up towards the group of Ursa before demolishing them with punches and shot from Ember Celica as they were annihilated one by one and when she got to the last one she double punched it and fired a large shot from her shot gauntlets blowing it apart.

When all the Ursa were done Team NNPR and RWBY banded together to look at the last Ursa that was the larger and bonier one.

"You ladies don't mind if I took care of him do you?" Naruto smirked cracking his knuckles.

"No." Ruby and Yang shook their heads.

"By all means." Weiss waved.

"Knock yourself out." Blake shrugged.

"He's all yours." Rin said.

"Have fun." Pyrrha smiled.

"Oh! Break its legs while you're at it!" Nora cheered.

"Let's do this bear." Naruto grinned walking towards the Ursa who roared at him. "And by 'do this' I mean let's try to kill each other."

The Ursa charged and slammed it's claws down at Naruto who jumped up dodging before he kicked the bear Grimm across the face with his right leg then backkicked it with his left leg before punching it across the face with his right fist and then uppercutted it with his left fist knocking it back as it stumbled. But the Ursa wasn't going to take this lying down cause when it got itself together it ran and trapped Naruto between it's claws before it roared in Naruto's face.

"Whoo! Dude, two words breath mint!" Naruto gagged.

He then broke free from the Ursa's grip and wrapped his tail around its neck before tossing it down to the ground, Naruto then jumped on the Ursa and started wailing on its face til he grabbed it with his right hand and threw it towards a tree slamming into it where Naruto was on it's tail then impaled it with Sunset Tempest in the chest before it insintegrated signifying its defeat.

"Bye bye beary." Naruto grinned putting Sunset Tempest back to it compact form and on his back before joing up with his team and Team RWBY.

"Well that was quite the workout." Yang said rolling her shoulders.

"It did help refine our skills in the event of an ambush." Rin said crossing her arms.

"Which wouldn't have happend if not for a couple of dumbasses." Blake said with a hand on her hip.

"Speaking of which, there they are." Pyrrha said pointing at Team CRDL that was getting up seeing that the danger was gone.

"Pardon me for a sec." Naruto said walking towards the pathetic team of hunters. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? 4 saps covered in sap."

"Shut up." Cardin growled.

"We didn't need your help." Dove seethed.

"Yeah, we could've handled those Ursa ourselves." Russel stated.

"That's right." Sky added.

"You seem to forget this whole thing is your fault in the first place." Naruto glared stomping at Team CRDL making them step back in fear from his look. "You're the ones who were going to throw sap at us and unleash Rapier Wasps, you're the ones who attracted the Ursa that could've killed you and the students here, you're the ones who wanted payback for being put in your places. In other words, YOU'RE DUMBASSESS!" Naruto roared making Team CRDL fall down the hill into a hole.

Only for it to start rumbling before hot water to shoot out of it showing it was a gyser throwing Team CRDL in the air and land in a pond.

"Maybe that will cleanse you of your idiocy." Naruto grinned as his team and Team RWBY laughed.

"Whether it's a school bully or a big time crimelord I think Naruto would always find a way to arrange for their plans to be, ALL WASHED UP!" Yang joked.

"That one was pretty good." Blake said.

"Surprisingly." Weiss retorted.

"Hey! My lines are always good!" Yang pouted.

"Not always." Naruto and Ruby deadpanned.

"Haters!" Yang whinned.

"No, we're just stating facts." Rin said.

"Rin's right." Nora nodded.

"How about we all head on back to Glynda since we got our sap." Pyrrha suggested.

Seeing that was a good idea both teams headed on out towards where Glynda was at.

 _ **...The next day in Team NNPR dorm...**_

Naruto was looking over himself to see if he was ready. He was wearing a purple shirt with a black leather jacket over it, black pants, and brown boots with his trademark scarf around his neck.

"You look fine, Naruto." Rin said at a desk doing homework.

"She's right! You look super sexy!" Nora grinned giving Naruto a thumbs up on her bed.

"Thanks girls." Naruto sighed smiling before leaning against the wall. "Hey Pyrrha! You ready yet?!" He asked looking at the bathroom.

"Almost!" Pyrrha's voice came out.

"I still can't believe you asked Pyrrha on a date." Rin said looking at Naruto.

"I know! Did you see the look on Weiss and Blake's faces?!" Nora laughed.

"Oh, I remember." Naruto chuckled.

 _ **...Flashback, yesterday...**_

After getting back and explaining the situation to Glynda about Team CRDL Team NNPR and Team RWBY were making their way to their dorms.

"Hey Pyrrha." Naruto said getting her attention.

"Yeah?" Pyrrha asked.

"You wanna go on a date tomorrow?" Naruto asked.

Ruby stumbled from the question, Yang looked at his with wide eyes, Weiss and Blake looked disbeliefed and like someone slap them, and Rin and Nora blinked in surprise, while Pyrrha blushed as bright as her hair.

"W-W-What?" She squeaked.

"Would you like to go on a date tomorrow?" Naruto asked grinning.

"S-Sure! I'd love to!" Pyrrha nodded.

"Cool. We'll leave around 7. Make sure you dress nice." Naruto said walking ahead and waving his hand.

The only one to get out of the funk was Yang who grinned and wrapped her arm around Pyrrha's shoulders.

"Lucky you, Invincible Woman! Getting the first date with Naruto! I'm pretty jealous!" Yang snickered.

"B-But I think I'll need help on what to wear. I-I've never been on a date before." Pyrrha stuttered.

"Well sister, I've known Naruto forever and I know just what he likes." Yang grinned. "So I'll help ya."

"Suddenly I fear for Pyrrha." Ruby muttered rubbing her head.

"Ditto." Rin and Nora agreed.

Weiss and Blake were still in shock.

 _ **...Flashback Ends...**_

"So why did you suddenly ask Pyrrha out anyway?" Rin asked.

"I just had the need to ask one of my female friends out on a date." Naruto shrugged.

"Does that mean you'll ask me and Rin out on dates?" Nora wondered.

Naruto raised an eyebrow while Rin blushed bright red.

"Nora! Why would you ask something like that?!" Rin yelled.

"What? Naruto's attractive." Nora shrugged. "I wouldn't mind dating him." She then smirked at Rin. "I know you're thinking of the same thing."

"Tch!" Rin scoffed turning back to her homework and wrote furiously.

"Someone's embarrassed." Naruto snickered.

"She just dosen't know how to deal with what she wants." Nora giggled.

"I'm ready." Everyone turned their heads to see Pyrrha walking out the bathroom in her clothes for her date. She was wearing a red tank shirt, blue jeans, and bronze sneakers with her hair not in a ponytail as it flowed down her back and not wearing the circlet. "What do you think?" She smiled shyly rubbing her right arm.

"You look beautiful, Pyrrha." Naruto smiled.

"Not bad." Rin agreed nodding her head.

"Totally hot." Nora added giving a thumbs up.

"Shall we go?" Naruto asked.

"Let's." Pyrrha nodded.

"See ya later!" Naruto and Pyrrha said leaving the room.

"I hope they have a good time." Nora said laying down on her bed.

"I'm sure they will." Rin said focusing back on her homework.

"But just think, soon we'll be going on dates with Naruto!" Nora giggled.

"Hmph." Rin huffed trying to get thought of her and Naruto out of her head.

 _ **...In the city with Naruto and Pyrrha...**_

The two partners were walking through the city heading to the movie theatre to catch a movie they both been wanting to see since it got out.

"Do you think the movie will be as good as the trailer?" Pyrrha asked.

"With how awesome the trailer was, I think the movie will blow our minds." Naruto assured.

When they made it to the theatre Naruto and Pyrrha paid for their tickets and went inside to watch the movie call 'Black Panther'. All throughout the movie the duo were into the whole thing liking every minute of it and the action and suspense that came with it. When it was over Naruto and Pyrrha left the theatre while talking about the movie and gave it a 10 out of 10.

They then decided to head to a restaurant where they had reservations, got a table on a balcony and decided to talk while waiting on their food.

"So how's the date so far?" Naruto asked.

"It's pretty good." Pyrrha smiled.

"Y'know you sure have changed over the years." Naruto smiled.

"How so?" Pyrrha asked.

"Well no doubt you were cute when we were younger. But now you're beautiful. Plus you have no rockin body on you." Naruto said.

That made Pyrrha blush as red as her hair.

"Y-You're just saying that." She stuttered.

"I mean it Pyrrha." Naruto said grabbing her hand and gave it a squeeze making Pyrrha smile softly at him with Naruto returning the smile.

"You always did know how to talk to me to make me feel better, Naruto."

"But of course. I'm you're best friend and partner."

"Hehe, true."

Their food arrived and they began eating.

"Y'know there's something I've been wondering." Pyrrha said pausing from her food.

"What's that?" Naruto asked.

"These abilities of yours. The making our dorm bigger and installing a kitchen in record time, firing different elements from your body, walking on water and any surface, and the other stuff you do. I want to know, just how are you able to do all this?" Pyrrha wondered.

Naruto looked down before sighing and looked at Pyrrha deeply.

"In order for you to understand, I'll have to tell you about my first life before coming to Remnant." Naruto said.

"What do you mean your first life?"

"I'll tell you when we're done with our food."

It took awhile before they were finished with their food paid for it and left the restaurant where Naruto led Pyrrha to a cliff that overlooked the entire city in a beautiful view where they sat down.

"Let me start off by saying I didn't originally come from Remnant. I came from a world called the Elemental Nations." Naruto said.

"Elemental Nation?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah, see my life started on October 10th..." Naruto started telling Pyrrha about his life, how he lost both his birth parents, his life in Konoha, the hardships, the bonds, the war, and been giving a second chance at life in Remnant. He even showed her his memories of it all to back it up incase she didn't believe him, when it was all said and done Pyrrha was amazed at the life Naruto had.

"I-I don't know what to say Naruto." Pyrrha breathed looking out in the distance before she looked at Naruto. "But I feel honored that you'd trust me to tell your secret to me." She smiled placing her left hand on his right hand.

"Thanks, Pyrrha. I've only told my mother, May and Yang about my past." Naruto smiled.

Naruto and Pyrrha looked up at the moon while leaning against each other as Pyrrha had her head on Naruto's shoulder while his was on her head and enjoyed the beautiful view and comfortable silence.

"Naruto..." Pyrrha whispered looking at him.

"Yes Pyrrha?" Naruto asked looking back at her.

"Can we go out again sometime?" Pyrrha wondered.

"I'd love that." Naruto said.

With the moonlight glowing above them and the wind blowing Naruto saw how majestic Pyrrha looked right now as Pyrrha saw how breathtaking Naruto seemed. Looking deep into their ocean blue and emerald green eyes Naruto and Pyrrha slowly leaned their heads in and closed their eyes and meet in a deep kiss where they both felt fireworks go off in their minds and as if they found a missing part of theirselves. For Pyrrha it was a warm and welcoming feeling that she loved and for Naruto he felt the same feeling for when he kissed Hinata and Sakura for the first time.

The kiss was so good that neither one wanted to break it, but unfortunately the need for air was too great and they seperated from one another and stared deep into each others eyes.

"Wow..." Pyrrha breathed.

"I know the feeling." Naruto smiled softly.

Naruto stood up and held his right hand out.

"What do you say we head on home, my Gladiator Goddess." Naruto said.

Pyrrha smiled back before taking his hand and stood up with him.

"Of course, my Foxy Maelstrom." Pyrrha said.

Naruto and Pyrrha started to walk off holding hands as their fingers intertwined while the latter looked at the former.

"One day, I'll be Naruto's wife." Pyrrha thought lovingly.

 **I aplogize if the date between Naruto and Pyrrha wasn't longer. I'll try to do better on the other dates. Anyway I hope you liked the chapter, got a little help from Ryan L. Sprading, and don't forget to leave a review.**


End file.
